


Les Espérances d'Anne Shirley-Cuthbert || Anne with an E

by MlleRitournelle



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne with an E post season 3, Engaged Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, F/M, Français | French, Gilbert Blythe has Heart Eyes, Gilbert Blythe in Love, Jealous Gilbert Blythe, M/M, Medical Student Gilbert Blythe, Multi, Other, Post-Season/Series 03, Renew Anne with an E
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 62,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleRitournelle/pseuds/MlleRitournelle
Summary: Anne est à Queens, toujours en train de se battre pour ce qui est juste et de vivre une nouvelle relation avec Gilbert.Cependant, elle ne peut pas abandonner complètement sa vie et qui elle est. Elle n'a pas oublié Ka'kwet et elle est déterminée à trouver un moyen de raconter son histoire au monde entier. Fidèle à ses propres mots, elle continuera à se battre pour ce qui est juste.Et que va changer pour Anne sa nouvelle romance? Bien sûr, Anne et Gilbert ne seraient pas eux-mêmes sans quelques malentendus en cours de route et les vieilles habitudes menacent de mettre leur relation à rude épreuve, surtout vu la distance qui les sépare.De retour à Avonlea, Matthew et Marilla tentent de s'adapter à une vie sans Anne à leurs côtés. Marilla a du mal à accepter le fait que sa jeune fille grandisse.De même, Bash se retrouve dans une Avonlea totalement différente par rapport à celle dans laquelle il est arrivé. Il souffre toujours de la perte de Mary et maintenant Gilbert l'a quitté lui aussi. Une amitié naissante avec Muriel peut-elle lui redonner le sourire ?Imaginez une saison 4, où l'on retrouverait tous nos personnages favoris, tels qu'on les aime et ainsi suivre leur évolution.
Relationships: Diana Barry & Jerry Baynard, Diana Barry/Anne Shirley, Diana Barry/Fred Wright, Gilbert Blythe & Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Christine Stuart, Jeannie & Matthew Cuthbert, Jerry Baynard/Ruby Gillis, Josephine Barry & Cole MacKenzie, Marilla Cuthbert & Matthew Cuthbert & Anne Shirley, Royal "Roy" Gardner/Anne Shirley, Royal Gardner & Josie Pye, Ruby Gillis & Moody Spurgeon MacPherson, Ruby Gillis/Anne Shirley, Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix/Muriel Stacy
Comments: 18
Kudos: 23





	1. Tout va presque pour le mieux

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à Niamh de m'avoir aider à écrire ce Synopsis. Vous découvrirez aussi quelques illustrations qui seront dessinées par moi-même, c'est juste un bonus, ne vous attendez pas à en voir très souvent car ça prend beaucoup de temps, et l'important c'est avant tout l'histoire ^^
> 
> Fanfiction publiée à partir du [19/05/2020]

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'Anne avait dit au revoir à Matthew et Marilla Cuthbert, elle espérait de tout cœur, que le frère et la sœur allaient bien s'en sortir sans elle, qu'ils seraient heureux malgré la distance.

La jeune rousse ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aussi à Ka'kwet, qu'était-elle devenue... Était-elle toujours séquestrée dans ce pensionnat ou plutôt cette prison?

Et puis, un peu pour soulager son esprit et son cœur, elle pensa à Gilbert, il était certes loin maintenant, mais les baisers qu'ils avaient pu échanger il y a quelques heures plus tôt lui brûlaient encore les lèvres. Elle venait justement de finir d'écrire sa lettre, qui partirait sans doute demain pour Toronto.

Anne était assise devant son miroir, elle ferma son enveloppe puis la mit de côté. Elle regardait dans le reflet du miroir quand elle vit Diana remuer dans son lit, et tout d'un coup la jeune fille à moitié endormie prit la parole.

"Anne... Alors, tu l'as enfin écrite ta lettre ?" Marmonna-t-elle d'un ton un peu désabusé.

Son amie qui la regardait fixement n'osait quoi lui répondre, " eh bien... c'est que... je suis tellement désolée ma chère Diana! Oh Je-je t'empêchais de dormir avec mes bêtises!" Dit-elle soucieuse.

La jeune brune se mit à rire, " Oh je te comprends! Ne t'en fais pas, je me doute que tu avais énormément de choses à dire à Gilbert, espérons que cette lettre ne se perdre pas aussi!"

Anne se figea, ses yeux sortant presque de ses orbites, " Mon dieu Diana! Oh je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde à cette possibilité! Vu les derniers événements, je pourrais presque croire que notre amour est maudit! L'amour tragique ce n'est définitivement pas pour moi! J'ai assez donné de ce côté!" conclut-t-elle paniquée.

Diana se leva de son lit et se précipita vers son amie, elle passa une main dans la chevelure rousse de celle-ci.  
"Je ne voulais vraiment pas te faire paniquer, c'était juste une plaisanterie de mauvais goût, pardonne-moi, il est sans doute trop tôt pour en rire...Et puis honnêtement, je ne vois pas quel autre malentendu il pourrait y avoir entre vous deux."

Anne leva la tête vers son amie avec un air encore plus inquiet qu'il y a deux minutes, "Oh Diana tu sembles encore ignorer quelle catastrophe je suis..."

Diana prit la main de son amie et se pencha vers elle, "Écoute, je t'accompagnerai demain pour poster ta lettre et je m'assurerai que toutes les précautions ont été prises!"

La jeune rousse regarda son amie dans les yeux, elle était rassurée, "Je ne pourrais avoir de meilleure amie!"

Les deux jeunes filles partirent se coucher, l'une était apaisée et l'autre se disait qu'elle pourrait enfin dormir.


	2. Juste un petit secret

Il était très tôt ce matin là, Anne et Diana, accompagnées de Ruby, Tillie, Jane et Josie, leurs anciennes camarades de l'école de d'Avonlea, étaient toutes parties en direction de Queens. 

Elles étaient toutes vêtues élégamment pour leur premier jour.

Anne et sa meilleure amie Diana, marchaient en tête, elles chuchotaient toutes les deux, quant aux quatre autres filles derrières, elles se demandaient ce qu'elles pouvaient bien comploter.

Josie, la grande blonde aux cheveux longs, décida de prendre la parole pour faire cesser ces messes basses, "Hum!", les deux filles continuaient leurs bavardages à voix basses, plus rien n'existait autour, "j'ai dit Hum!".

Les deux amies se retournèrent, Anne prit la parole, "Vous nous parliez les filles?".

La jeune fille blonde, finit par répondre, "Et bien... on ne voudrait pas trop vous déranger mais qu'il y a t-il que vous ne pouviez nous dire ?".

Ruby, la petite blondinette qui était aux côtés de Josie, acquiesça ces dires en hochant la tête.

Quant à Jane et Tillie, elles semblaient plus détachées de la situation, surtout Jane qui avait souvent cet air blasé sur le visage, enfin c'était peut être son expression normal.

Tillie avait cette expression dans les yeux qui en disait long, elle avait le regard rieur, on aurait dit qu'elle savait ce qu'il se tramait, ses yeux étaient plein de sous-entendu.

Anne commença sa phrase, en ne savant pas vraiment comment elle allait la terminer, comme à son habitude lorsqu'elle était gênée, les mots lui manquaient, "euh c'est à dire que Diana... enfin on avait l'intention de...".

Diana coupa son Amie pour lui venir en aide, la voyant en difficulté à trouver des mots, "Cela ne vous regarde pas les filles, on vous dira tout le moment venu. N'est ce pas Anne?".

La jeune rousse bondit et répondit sans vraiment réfléchir, "Oui... oui bien entendu ! C'est délicat d'en parler maintenant."

Josie scrutait du regard les deux amies, "Mhhh, si vous le dîtes!", Ruby fit également un peu la même expression.

Diana mit un coup de coude à Anne, elle chuchota, "psssstt... c'est le moment."

La jeune fille aux tâches de rousseur prit alors la parole, "Nous devons faire un petit détour, nous avons une course à faire avant d'aller à Queens, on vous rejoint tout à l'heure les filles!"

Tillie intervint "Oh vous allez sûrement poster la...", elle s'interrompit, se rendant compte de sa bourde.

Josie et Ruby dévisageaient la jeune fille aux formes généreuses, et s'exprimèrent à l'unisson, "Tu disais...? Tillie?".

Au même moment, Anne et Diana prirent la poudre d'escampette, les quatre autres filles qui étaient restées en arrière n'y prêtèrent même pas attention.

Les deux amies étaient déjà loin du groupe de fille, quand Diana exprima son agacement vis à vis de Josie Pye, "Cette Josie... toujours à vouloir tout savoir!"

Anne acquiesça à l'intervention de son amie et lui dit d'un ton légèrement inquiet, "Crois-tu que Ruby se doute de quelque chose? Oh Diana! Il est trop tôt pour qu'elle l'apprenne, je commence à peine à m'y faire, je n'ai pas envie de subir les questions ou même pire les jugements de certaines...".

Diana mit une main sur l'épaule de son amie, "Ne t'en fais pas avec moi, ton secret est bien gardé, j'aimerais te dire que les filles ne se permettraient pas de commenter, mais pour certaines j'ai quelques réserves. Quoiqu'il en soit, ne t'en fais pas, Ruby est l'une de tes meilleures amies, elle serait sans doute heureuse pour toi, et puis tu as sans doute remarqué le rapprochement entre Moody et Ruby. Enfin... c'est plutôt Ruby qui s'est rapproché de lui, comme à son habitude elle n'a dû rien dire au concerné."

La jeune rousse hocha la tête, "Tu as raison, je devrais faire confiance à Ruby, elle a sans doute oublié Gilbert depuis tout ce temps, il est vrai que je ne l'entends plus parler de lui. C'est aussi sans doute pour ça, qu'elle m'agace moins qu'avant." Conclut-t-elle songeuse.

Les deux amies arrivèrent devant le bureau de poste, Anne sortit son enveloppe de son sac à main. Elle tendit l'enveloppe devant son visage et déposa un baiser sur l'enveloppe.

Diana sourit en voyant le geste de son amie, "Ne l'as-tu pas déjà fait hier soir?".

Anne regarda la jeune brune en souriant, "Mais ne comprends-tu pas Diana, c'est pour porter chance à cette enveloppe, qu'elle trouve son chemin jusque Toronto!"

Son amie rit en entendant cela, "il n'y a plus de doute, aucun risque que cette lettre se perdre, tu l'as sans doute plus embrassé que Gilbert lui-même!"

La jeune rousse rougit suite à la remarque de sa pétillante amie, "Diana Barry !! Vous me choquez énormément!! Ce genre de propos n'est pas digne du jeune femme de votre rang!" s'exclama-t-elle en riant aux éclats.

Suite à ces mots, elle se rendit au guichet pour préparer l'envoie de sa lettre. Les deux amies avaient accomplie leur première tâche de la journée, cela devait être sans doute la plus simple.

Sur le chemin du retour en route vers Queens, Anne bavardait avec son amie Diana, elle aborda le sujet délicat de la maladresse de Tillie, "J'espère qu'on arrivera avant que Tillie ait lâché le morceau aux filles, c'est vraiment pas de chance qu'elle ait vu mon enveloppe ce matin, mais bon elles finiront par le savoir de toute manière..."

Elles arrivèrent enfin devant l'école de Queens, c'était un établissement très élégant de type anglais et très fleuri, les deux étudiantes prirent une forte respiration, et avancèrent ensemble main dans la main.


	3. Les débuts à Queens

Les deux jeunes amies étaient donc enfin dans l'établissement qu'elles allaient devoir fréquenter durant deux années, jusqu'à l'âge de leur dix-huit ans.

Elles ne le savaient pas encore, mais elles allaient vivre des choses intenses durant ces deux années, elles allaient voir plus clair sur leur avenir, leur vocation ou leur absence de vocation se préciseraient davantage. Qui savait ce qu'il allait se produire durant cette période qui paraissait si courte mais néanmoins déterminante.

Les deux étudiantes avaient aperçu le petit groupe de filles qui les attendaient près d'une grande horloge dans le hall. Les quatre filles avaient l'air de tenir une conversation très prenante, tellement prenante, qu'elles n'avaient pas entendu arriver les deux meilleures amies.

Josie avait la voix qui portée le plus comme à l'accoutumée, et c'est donc celle-ci qu'on entendit le plus s'exclamer, "Hum! je ne peux pas le croire, ce n'est pas le genre de Gilbert, il aurait laissé tomber cette fille de Charlottetown! Et moi qui pensais que c'était sans doute le garçon le plus digne de confiance d'Avonlea... Finalement il ne vaut peut-être pas beaucoup mieux que ce Bil... Enfin vous voyez de qui je veux parler."

Les trois autres filles avaient fini par voir Anne et Diana qui se tenaient toutes les deux derrière Josie.

Ruby décida d'interroger l'une des deux filles au sujet de Gilbert, "Oh tiens! Anne, Diana, vous étiez au courant au sujet de Gilbert, c'estTillie qui nous a tout raconté!"

Anne prise de panique, "Que-quoi au sujet de Gilbert? La Sorbonne, Winifred, Paris, c'est merveilleux, je-"

Diana interrompit son amie, "En effet, j'ai croisé Gilbert dans le train hier, et il se trouve qu'il avait une toute autre destination, mais ce n'est pas vraiment à moi de parler de ce disons... si soudain changement."

Tillie regarda les deux amies en grimaçant, ce qui fit réagir la très bien élevée Diana Barry, elle regarda la jeune fille trop bavarde dans les yeux, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait cesser tout de suite ses digressions. Tillie ouvrit la bouche, et comprit que c'était un sujet qui ne devait définitivement pas être à l'ordre du jour. Et puis après tout, aujourd'hui il y avait plus important, c'était le premier jour à Queens, les commérages devaient être proscrits.

Anne reprit alors le dessus, puis fit un discours au groupe de jeunes filles, "Mes très chères amies, veuillez tendre vos mains devant vous, et veuillez répéter après moi : Aujourd'hui est un nouveau chapitre de nos vies, en tant que jeunes femmes livraient à elles-mêmes, libres de leurs choix et de leur avenir, veuillez accepter ce pacte inéluctable, lorsque nous aurons terminé Queens, faites que cela ne change pas, que notre futur reste entre nos mains!". Les filles répétèrent toutes en cœur, et se mirent à rire aux éclats, ce qui fit réagir les autres étudiants autour d'elles.

Quelques temps plus tard, les jeunes filles étaient à leur premier cours de littérature anglaise, Anne était plus excitée que jamais de commencer ce cours.

Un homme rentra dans la salle de classe, cela devait être le professeur, c'était un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, il était donc relativement jeune et de plus charmant, il avait les cheveux blonds et était particulièrement élégant. Il semblait être au goût de Tillie et Josie, elles s'exclamèrent toutes les deux, "Je vais aimer ce cours...". Ce qui fit rouler des yeux Jane et Anne, qui ensuite se regardèrent en riant.

Le professeur s'installa à son pupitre et prit alors la parole, "Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je me présente M. MacPherson, je serais donc votre professeur de littérature anglaise tout le long de l'année, et peut être l'année d'après qui sait..." Dit-il en souriant, ce qui fit fondre ses deux admiratrices.

Le jeune professeur poursuivit, "Vous me paraissez être une classe agréable, j'espère ne pas me tromper en disant cela, j'ose espérer que vous serez à la hauteur de mes attentes, vous ne le savez peut être pas encore, mais une bourse est à la clé pour les plus travailleurs et ambitieux d'entre vous, cette bourse consistera à vous payez les frais d'université si vous désirez poursuivre vos études, mais il n'y aura malheureusement qu'un seul élu. Je vous souhaite alors une bonne année scolaire et vous souhaite la bienvenue dans cet établissement!". Il conclut ainsi son discours, il se doutait que cette déclaration allait faire bouillir les esprits de certains, mais il était loin de s'imaginer qu'une jeune fille rousse allait être la plus déterminée d'entre tous, et de très loin.

La fin des cours avait sonné, cela avait été une journée riche en information, mais tout ce qu'Anne avait retenu, c'était la bourse,pour aller encore plus loin, à l'université! Elle n'y avait même pas songé jusque maintenant. Car la vocation qu'elle pensait avoir trouvé, était de devenir institutrice dans les écoles élémentaires, bien sûr son rêve était largement atteignable si elle obtenait son diplôme à Queens. Mais si elle pouvait espérer encore plus que cela, si devenir institutrice était seulement l'un de ses rêves, si elle découvrait d'autres ambitions...?

Sur le chemin du retour, Anne était perdue dans ses pensées, tandis que les autres filles discutaient entre-elles des événements de la journée.

Lorsque Diana s'aperçut du trop long silence de son amie, qui était loin d'être habituel, "Anne ? tout va bien? Tu penses à cette fameuse bourse n'est-ce pas?".

Cela fit sursauter la jeune fille aux cheveux roux, "Euh oui... Mais comment-"

Son amie la coupa "Je le sais car je te connais depuis un moment !"lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Ruby qui avait été attentive sur le côté, intervint à son tour, "Oh Anne, tu vas encore vouloir être la première, cette fois tu as plus de chances, il n'y a plus Gilbert pour te concurrencer! Enfin même s'il était présent tu aurais toutes tes chances!".

Anne sourit à la jeune blonde et à sa meilleure amie Diana, puis enfin elles arrivèrent toutes devant la demeure de Miss Blackmore.

Cette journée avait été riche en nouveautés, elles méritaient toutes un peu de repos, les choses sérieuses allaient bientôt commencer!


	4. Bienvenue à l'Université de Toronto

Le voyage avait été long jusque Toronto, Gilbert était exténué du voyage, mais ça y est, il était enfin arrivé à destination. Il se trouvait devant le campus de l'université, c'était si impressionnant et si grand.

Des bâtiments à perte de vue, mais c'était aussi un endroit charmant, il y avait de la verdure, beaucoup d'arbres, de fleurs.

C'était si fleuri, qu'il se disait qu'Anne apprécierait sans doute la vue, c'était encore un de ces prétextes pour penser à la personne qu'il affectionnait tant. Car oui, sur le trajet en destination de Toronto, le jeune homme avait déjà pris l'initiative d'écrire à l'objet de son affection durant une petite escale. Il désirait être le premier à débuter leurs échanges épistolaires, il posta alors sa lettre durant l'une de ses escales. Il sourit en repensant à la petite attention qu'il avait glissé dans son enveloppe.

Gilbert continua alors sa route sur le campus universitaire, il semblait un peu perdu.

Grâce au gros coup de pouce de Miss Stacy, son ancienne institutrice de l'école d'Avonlea, il avait pu avoir une place à l'université de Toronto. Une chambre l'attendait également au campus, mais il ne savait pas encore avec quelle personne il devrait partager sa chambre.

Il arriva enfin au dortoir, et il aperçu un jeune homme qui se disputait avec sa malle, apparemment il avait cassé la poignée sur le chemin, et maintenant il était embêté pour la transporter jusqu'au seuil de sa chambre.

Gilbert se dirigea vers le jeune homme en difficulté, "Hum! Besoin d'aide?". L'individu se retourna et confirma d'un hochement de tête.

Il l'aida alors à porter sa grosse malle, "Alors c'est ici ta chambre? Il semble que l'on soit colocataire alors! Je m'appelle Gilbert!", il tendit sa main une fois le bagage posé à terre pour saluer son nouveau camarade de chambrée.

Le jeune homme hésita un instant, puis imita son geste, " Moi c'est Jack! Euh désolé j'ai un peu les mains moites, je me bats avec cette malle depuis mon arrivée sur le campus!". Jack était assez petit, il avait les cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, son visage était garni de tâches de rousseur, il avait l'air d'être une personne plutôt introvertie.

Les deux colocataires étaient alors dans leur nouvelle chambre, Gilbert lui demanda, "Alors, tu es ici pour étudier quoi?". Le jeune garçon aux cheveux roux, lui répondit, "Médecine! C'est ma première année, j'avoue que j'appréhende un peu et toi?" Dit-il nerveusement.

Le visage du jeune brun s'illumina, "Oh mais moi aussi! On pourra s'entraider alors! J'ai tellement hâte de commencer!". Sur ces mots le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur son nouveau lit, et plaça ses deux mains derrière sa nuque, un air rêveur se glissa sur son visage.

Plus tard dans la soirée, il prit le temps d'écrire une lettre à Bash en destination d'Avonlea, son ami le plus cher, son frère pour ainsi dire. Il s'empressa de lui conter son arrivée à Toronto, ainsi que sa petite escale à Charlottetown, néanmoins pas dans les détails, il tenait un peu à son jardin secret.

Le lendemain était son premier jour de cours, et contrairement à son nouvel ami, il n'était pas du tout anxieux, il avait soif d'apprendre. Les deux jeunes hommes s'installèrent dans l'amphithéâtre, lorsque le professeur de sciences humaines fit son entrée, c'est un homme d'un âge assez avancé, il avait au moins la soixantaine, rond avec des cheveux grisonnant, et porter une paire de lunettes rondes. Il paraissait inoffensif, mais lorsqu'il prit la parole, ce fut tout autre, "Bon, je vois que vous êtes tous installés, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, et je ne veux pas entendre une seule personne bavarder dans mon dos, sinon ça sera la porte sans avertissement."

Gilbert qui était jusque là enjoué, fut un peu secoué par cette première impression. Quant à Jack, cela renforçait encore plus son anxiété.

La fin des cours avait sonné, les deux étudiants étaient en route pour rentrer, lorsqu'un groupe d'étudiants les interpella, "Hé! C'est à vous qu'on parle! On recrute de nouveaux membres pour notre confrérie, vous voulez postuler?"

Le nouvel étudiant se gratta la tête et répondit, "Je ne sais pas trop en quoi ça consisterait, mais je ne pense pas que j'aurais beaucoup de temps pour ça. Merci pour la proposition en tout cas!", avait-il dit en s'exprimant le plus courtoisement possible. Son acolyte ne broncha pas, il se contenta d'acquiescer pour aller dans le sens de son colocataire de chambrée.

Ils allaient reprendre leur marche, quand le jeune homme qui était à la tête du groupe d'étudiants, les interpella une nouvelle fois, ce jeune homme venait vraisemblablement de classe bourgeoise comme la majorité des étudiants ici, mais celui-ci avait un air des plus suffisant.

"Alors ton temps est plus précieux que le notre, pour qui te prends-tu ?!" S'exclama-il d'un ton plus que méprisant, sans nul doute, celui-ci avait été vexé qu'on lui donne ce genre de réponse, il ne devait pas être habitué à ce qu'on lui dise non.

Gilbert se retourna pour faire face au jeune homme, "Je me prends pour quelqu'un de libre, je pense que j'ai refusé très poliment jusqu'à présent.". Le jeune homme d'Avonlea commençait à avoir l'habitude de tenir tête à de jeunes bourgeois de ce genre, surtout quand ils s'avéraient être des plus désagréables. Il lui lança l'un de ses regards des plus sombre, qui en disait long, et reprit finalement son chemin. Le leader de la bande d'étudiants, se retrouva à court de mot et resta donc muet.

C'est sur cette note que se termina cette première journée à l'université de Toronto, le jeune homme se doutait bien qu'il serait confronté à toutes sortes d'individus, et surtout de ce type là.


	5. Des nouvelles des Pignons Verts

Une semaine, seulement sept jours qu'Anne était partie des pignons verts, Matthew était celui qui avait le plus de mal à supporter cette séparation, et Marilla ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire pour remonter le moral de ce dernier.

Jerry avait emménagé à la maison des Cuthbert, à défaut de ne plus avoir leur rouquine préférée, il avait toujours un peu de jeunesse dans leur foyer.

C'était l'anniversaire du jeune homme ce jour là, il fêtait ses dix-sept ans, Marilla avait décidé comme elle le faisait avant pour Anne, de préparer un gâteau pour celui-ci, mais il lui manquait de la vanille pour faire sa recette.

Elle était dans sa cuisine en train de tergiverser, puis se décida enfin à aller voir Matthew pour lui demander un service. Elle se dit qu'à la fois elle pourrait en profiter pour égayer la journée de ce dernier.

Matthew était dans la grange en train de remettre en place une roue d'une charrette.

La sœur aîné se dirigea vers son frère, « As-tu fini ce que tu avais à faire pour aujourd'hui ? »

L'homme aux cheveux grisonnant lui répondit, « Eh bien comme tu peux le voir je suis encore occupé. », son ton était ferme, Matthew n'était pas particulièrement désagréable, disons qu'il était toujours aussi peu loquace, mais on sentait que le cœur n'y était plus.

Marilla pressentait que ça allait être compliqué d'obtenir quelque chose de lui, mais elle se lança tout de même, « C'est l'anniversaire de Jerry aujourd'hui, il va avoir dix-sept ans. »

Le vieil homme ne regarda pas sa sœur dans les yeux mais dit « Ça sera aussi l'anniversaire d'Anne dans trois mois, il faudrait qu'on lui envoie de l'argent. »

La femme au chignon ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, de ce fait elle ne savait pas quoi dire, « On a le temps d'y penser, d'autant que je pense qu'on la verra bien avant. Enfin quoiqu'il en soit, je voulais préparer un gâteau pour Jerry, mais il me manquait un ingrédient, de la vanille, j'avais pensé aussi qu'on pouvait lui acheté un cadeau. Je me demandais si tu étais d'accord pour qu'on se rende ensemble à Carmody ?»

L'homme âgé surpris par cette demande répliqua toujours aussi ferme, « Pourquoi à Carmody ? Bien sûr je n'ai rien contre offrir quelque chose à Jerry, il l'a mérité, et c'est un bon garçon, mais je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi on doit se rendre de ce côté. »

La femme espiègle avait prévu toute réponse à l'avance, « Eh bien ! Il y a une boutique en face de celle de Jeannie qui m'intéresse beaucoup, je pense que l'on pourrait trouver quelque chose là-bas. »

Matthew était confus lorsqu'il entendit le prénom de Jeannie, cela faisait des mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, il se souvenait notamment d'une situation embarrassante, quand Anne s'était faite passer pour lui en répondant à la correspondance de la pauvre femme. Bien entendu, il avait pu s'excuser, il l'avait recroisé une ou deux fois depuis ce fameux incident, mais il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de celle-ci.

Marilla qui avait remarqué que son frère était une nouvelle fois perdu dans ses pensées, profita de cet instant pour ajouter, « Alors je prends ça pour un oui, je vais me préparer, je t'attendrai dans trente minutes. » Dit-elle avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres tout en retournant vers la maison.

L'homme silencieux, n'a même pas eu le temps de réagir, il venait encore de se faire avoir par sa sœur, quand celle-ci désirait quelque chose, elle se montrait intransigeante.

Plus tard, Marilla et Matthew étaient donc en route pour Carmody, ils étaient tous les deux vêtus de leur toilette de ville, l'homme qui conduisait la charrette était plus tourmenté que jamais, qu'allais-t-il faire en revoyant Jeannie ? Car il ne pouvait pas éviter de lui dire bonjour, mais il ne savait tellement pas s'y prendre avec les femmes, et c'était encore pire lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une femme dont il éprouvait une affection particulière.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à Carmody, la sœur aînée pris une nouvelle fois les choses en main, « Je vais chercher l'ingrédient qui me manque pour ma recette, pendant ce temps, tu n'as qu'à passer le bonjour à Jeannie pour moi ! ».

L'homme timide eut le temps à peine de dire, « Mais je n'allais pas... » que la femme malicieuse était déjà partie.

Matthew prit son courage à deux mains, et se dirigea vers la boutique de Jeannie. Il entra maladroitement comme à son habitude, puis il vit les belles robes que la femme distinguée avait confectionné. Tout à coup, il entendit une voix enjouée qui l'appelait « Matthew ! Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à une visite ! »

Celui-ci se gratta la tête, visiblement gêné, « Eh bien, c'est à dire que je-je passais dans le coin, je me suis dit pourquoi pas prendre des nouvelles. »

La charmante femme sourit à ces mots, « Alors ça y est, Anne a pris son envole, la dernière fois vous m'aviez dit qu'elle passait les examens pour rentrer au Queens College, je suppose que ce fut un succès ! »

Matthew était fier de sa fille, « Effectivement, sans aucun doute un succès, et je pense que ce n'est qu'un début pour elle. » fini-t-il par dire songeur. 

Jeannie voyait bien que l'homme avait l'air un peu triste de cette séparation, « Maintenant qu'Anne a ouvert un nouveau chapitre de sa vie, êtes-vous prêt à vous aussi- », celle-ci fut interrompue par une cliente qui faisait son entrée dans la boutique, il s'agissait de Marilla.

L'homme était à moitié soulagé de la venue de sa sœur, et même si Jeannie savait le cacher, quant à elle, elle était un peu déçue d'avoir été dérangée. 

« Oh Marilla, je suis heureuse de vous voir ! Que faites-vous par ici ? » demanda-t-elle aimablement.

La sœur aînée se sentit un peu mal à l'aise, d'avoir visiblement perturbé quelque chose entre ces deux-là, « Oh bonjour ! Excusez-moi de rentrer comme ça, je ne voulais pas freiner votre discussion ! » Dit-elle en commençant à faire demi-tour.

Lorsque Matthew intervint, « Oh non, non, ce n'est rien, euh j'allais proposer à Jeannie si elle était d'accord pour venir déjeuner à Avonlea. »

L'entremetteuse fut surprise d'entendre cela de la bouche de son frère, et la même réaction se fit ressentir sur le visage de Jeannie. Celle-ci répondit finalement enthousiaste, « Eh bien, je- oui! bien volontiers! » 

Un peu plus tard quand la sœur et le frère avaient quitté la boutique, la femme âgée découvrit un bouton qui avait été déposé sur le comptoir de sa caisse.

Les deux étaient donc repartis vers Avonlea, ils avaient fini leurs courses, Marilla avait du mal à cacher sa satisfaction, elle avait totalement réussie sa mission du jour. Puis elle se pencha un instant sur le gilet de Matthew, « Mais que fais-tu de tes boutons, tu en as encore perdu un! ». 

Celui-ci fit semblant de ne pas entendre et esquissa un sourire.


	6. Faire entendre sa voix

Depuis qu'elle avait débuté sa scolarité à Queens, Anne était constamment d'humeur changeante, parfois elle allait être mélancolique, d'autres fois elle était très enthousiaste et chantait les louanges de tout ce qui l'entourait. Oui, la jeune rousse avait une attitude assez passionnée à Avonlea déjà, elle éprouvait toujours de grands sentiments, que ce soit négativement ou positivement, l'intensité était la même. 

Bien qu'elle était très optimiste et pleine d'espoir à son arrivée, il y a de ça plus d'une semaine, c'est comme-ci toutes les incertitudes qu'elle avait enfoui au fond d'elle-même ressurgissaient.

Anne et Diana étaient dans leur chambre à la demeure Blackmore, la rouquine était assise par terre en tailleur, sa tête reposant sur le lit de son amie, et derrière elle, la jeune brune était allongée sur le matelas sur le ventre.

Pour réconforter son amie, Diana posa une main sur l'épaule de celle-ci, « Tu sais Anne, en toute sincérité, je ne vois pas ce que tu peux faire de plus... Tu as écrit au journal Globe, et à part écrire à tous les journaux du pays, je ne sais pas de quelle manière tu pourrais attirer plus l'attention. Nous sommes sans doute trop jeunes pour avoir une quelconque influence au niveau national. »

La jeune rousse soupira en entendant son amie, « Tu as sans doute raison... Mais est-ce que cela doit me remonter le moral ? Des enfants qui ont des familles, sont en ce moment même retenus contre leur gré dans un établissement où ils subissent je ne sais quel traitement, je l'ai bien vu dans ses yeux, je n'ai aucune confiance en cette bonne sœur, c'est loin d'être une âme sœur je le sens, c'est même tout le contraire ! »

Diana fut choquée des propos que tenait son amie, « Mais Anne ! Comment peux-tu parler ainsi d'une religieuse ! Ce genre de femme ne peut pas être quelqu'un de mauvais ! »

La rouquine jeta un œil en arrière pour regarder son amie dans les yeux, « Oh... tu serais bien surprise de savoir ce que je sais à ce sujet. Certains malfrats n'ont pas à envier la bassesse de certains religieux, ils seraient peut être même des anges comparés à ceux-là. Au moins tu sais à quoi t'attendre avec une personne foncièrement mauvaise, mais une personne à qui l'on donnerait le bon dieu sans confession sans même la connaître de prés ou de loin... S'il suffisait de porter une tenue d'église pour être bon, ce serait trop facile. Et puis penses-tu que dieu lui-même serait d'accord avec ça ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit dieu qui ait dit aux bonnes sœurs d'agir ainsi, du moins je l'espère. »

La jeune brune était hors d'elle, « D'habitude je veux bien te suivre dans tes discours Anne, mais celui-ci je ne le comprends pas je l'avoue. Tu-tu es en train de blasphémer là, enfin c'est tout comme ! Moi aussi je suis triste pour ton amie, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour tenir de tels propos ! »

Anne regarda son amie avec sincérité, « Oh Diana, je ne voulais pas te choquer ni offenser tes croyances, d'ailleurs j'ai aussi mes croyances, mais peut-on être raisonnable deux minutes, es-tu d'accord avec les agissements d'hommes ou de femmes d'église, quels qu'ils soient ? En tout cas moi, je ne le suis pas. »

Diana baissa les yeux et finit par hocher la tête, « J'ai pensé, tu es au courant qu'il y a un journal pour le Queens College ? Je ne sais pas s'il est trop tard pour s'inscrire à l'équipe de rédaction mais qu'en penserais-tu ? À défaut de pouvoir agir à grande échelle, nous devrions peut être procéder étape par étape ? »

Le visage de la jeune rousse s'illumina tout d'un coup, « Oh Diana !! Mais c'est la meilleure idée que tu aies jamais eu ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que nous sommes les meilleures amies du monde ! »

Sur ces mots les deux amies se levèrent et se prirent dans les bras tout en sautillant, lorsque quelqu'un ouvrit la porte d'une manière un peu brusque, c'était Miss Blackmore.

Elle commença à gronder les jeunes filles, « Eh bien ! Un peu de tenue ! Vous êtes presque des dames, ayez un peu plus de retenue je vous prie ! On vous entend sautiller comme des sauterelles de l'autre bout de la demeure. J'ai du courrier à distribuer, veuillez me rejoindre dans le salon dans dix minutes, ne soyez pas en retard. », sur cette tirade la femme à l'air pincé et revêche quitta la chambre des deux amies.

Les deux jeunes filles se sont mises à rire, Anne allait commencer une imitation de Miss Blackmore, « Hum! Ayez un peu de tenue je vous prie, nous ne rigolons pas- », quand elle se stoppa net.

Diana riait de plus belle face aux pitreries de son amie, « Ah ah !! Je n'ai jamais vu une Lady se tenir aussi droite, on pourrait faire tenir une pile de livres sur sa tête ! » ajouta-t-elle. Puis elle remarqua l'air absent de son amie, « Anne... ? Tu es toujours là ? »

La jeune fille aux tâches de rousseur s'assit sur son lit, « Je n'avais pas pensé... Miss Blackmore va faire la distribution du courrier devant tout le monde ! À coup sûr, les autres filles vont remarquer que Gilbert m'a écrit, bien que je ne pense pas qu'il ait encore eu le temps de le faire, mais il finira bien par me répondre... Mon dieu que vais-je faire Diana ?! »

La jeune brune se posa à côté de son amie, « Eh bien, tu as dit qu'elles allaient finir par le savoir, il semble que ce sera de cette manière... Enfin si Tillie ne lâche pas le morceau avant.» Celle-ci avait un air désolé, elle prit la main de son amie pour la réconforter.

Quant à Anne, elle avait le regard dans le vide, mais au fond d'elle, elle espérait bien recevoir une lettre de Gilbert, même si ca voulait dire subir des railleries ou des questions.


	7. Le cérémonial des lettres

Ce matin-là, Miss Blackmore se tenait debout face à ses six pensionnaires. Lily, la servante qui souffrait de surdité, était également aux côtés de la maîtresse des lieux, elle avait entre ses mains une boîte contenant le courrier reçu aujourd'hui même.

Les jeunes filles étaient toutes excitées à l'idée d'ouvrir leur courrier, et de découvrir quelles personnes avaient pris le temps de leur écrire.

Diana tenait la main d'Anne, comme pour lui donner du courage et lui porter chance.

La propriétaire de la demeure prit alors la parole, «Bien, maintenant que vous êtes toutes devant moi, je vais commencer à faire la distribution, n'ayez crainte je ne vais pas jusqu'à lire votre courrier, mais je vérifie qu'il n'y ait rien de suspicieux à l'intérieur de vos enveloppes, sait-on jamais... »

Les six filles étaient surprises et à la fois consternées que Miss Blackmore se permette une telle intrusion dans leurs affaires privées, mais aucune d'elles n'osa réagir. Enfin... Il y avait la jeune rousse qui se retenait fortement d'intervenir, mais elle s'était dit que ce n'était pas le moment, elle ne voulait pas être mal vu par la maîtresse des lieux aujourd'hui, elle tenait à avoir son courrier, si au moins elle pouvait avoir des nouvelles des pignons verts, cela égaierait sa journée.

Lily avait pioché une grosse pile de lettres, et elle les tendit à sa patronne, qui s'empressa de lire le nom qui était indiqué sur l'enveloppe, « Mlle Tillie Boulter, ceci est pour vous, à vous seule vous avez reçu la moitié du courrier présent dans cette boîte. » Celle-ci s'empressa de se lever pour récupérer ses correspondances, tandis que les autres filles commençaient à regarder avec inquiétude la boîte qui pesait beaucoup moins lourd maintenant.

La distribution se poursuivit donc, « Mlle Ruby Gillis, venait donc récupérer ceci. » dit-elle en tendant une seule enveloppe, la pauvre Ruby était manifestement déçue, surtout en passant après la jeune fille aux formes généreuses qui contrairement à elle avait les mains bien remplies de lettres.

La jeune blonde avait à peine eu le temps de se rasseoir, qu'on appela la prochaine, « Mlle Josie Pye, ceci est pour vous, mais prenez garde, il y a quelque chose de valeur à l'intérieur d'une de ces enveloppes, donc prenez en grand soin. » Josie constata qu'en effet il y avait une liasse de billets à l'intérieur de celle-ci, ainsi qu'un bref mot dans l'autre, la jeune fille était manifestement déçue.

La femme à l'air sévère poursuivit, « Mlle Jane Andrews, c'est à vous, et prenez les mêmes précautions que votre amie, il y a aussi de la valeur dans l'une de ces lettres. » Jane acquiesça et prit alors ses trois enveloppes.

Il ne restait plus qu'Anne et Diana, les deux amies se tenaient toujours la main, « Mlle Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, ces deux enveloppes vous sont destinées, rien de valeur dans celles-ci, mise à part un bibelot qui semble avoir de l'importance pour vous. » La rouquine écarquilla les yeux de surprise, elle était d'autant plus curieuse, mais à la fois elle était toujours contrariée que Miss Blackmore se permettait ainsi de fouiner dans les affaires des autres. C'est sûr qu'Anne allait réagir la prochaine fois, sous son faux sourire, elle bouillonnait. Elle se leva et se précipita vers ses lettres, les autres filles essayaient toujours d’apercevoir quels étaient les correspondants de chacune, pas toujours très discrètement.

La jeune rousse ne voulait pas ouvrir son enveloppe devant les autres, ni même regarder la provenance, elle voulait le découvrir seule plus tard, elle désirait savourer cet instant, même si ça signifiait peut être avoir trop d'attentes et être déçue. Elle cacha alors ses enveloppes contre sa robe, pour qu'on ne puisse rien lire du tout. Diana lança un regard complice à son amie.

Pour finir ce fut le tour de la dernière, « Il ne reste plus que vous, Mlle Diana Barry, voici pour vous. » La jeune brune se leva pour récupérer ses deux enveloppes, et étant donné que Miss Blackmore n'eut rien à ajouter, il n'y avait rien de particulier dans celles-ci.

Lily referma la boîte à présent vide, et prit congé, elle fut suivi de près par la maîtresse des lieux. Toutes les filles s'empressèrent après cela de lire leurs lettres, sauf Anne, qui décida de se lever discrètement pour pouvoir lire tranquillement dans sa chambre. Sauf que Josie le remarqua tout de suite, « Tiens Anne, tu ne veux pas partager avec nous les nouvelles de tes proches. », la jeune rousse se stoppa.

Diana regarda la jeune blonde de travers, « Chacune fait comme elle préfère Josie, tu es si curieuse de savoir ce que chacune a reçu ? Tu devrais lire d'abord tes let-» la jolie brune s'interrompit puis constata que la pauvre fille à l'air hautain avait eu bien peu de lecture, à peine deux phrases sur un mot, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler une lettre, d'autant que cela venait de ses parents, on pourrait pu s'attendre à un peu plus de curiosité de leur part. 

Anne qui n'avait pas bougé, se rassit alors aux côtés des jeunes filles sur le divan, celle-ci répondit « Eh bien, ça attendra un peu, en effet je préfère être seule lorsque je lirai mes lettres, je me suis laissée la surprise de le découvrir, ça se peut que je sois déçue aussi. » fit-elle en regardant tristement Josie.

La grande blonde voyait bien que ses amies avaient pitié d'elle, alors elle prit sur elle, « Hum ! De toute manière quelle espérance as-tu à avoir toi Anne ? Si tu n'as aucune attente particulière ça ne peut être que mieux. Quant à moi la déception est mon quotidien vois-tu.»

Cela devait être la manière particulière de Josie de la réconforter, même si elle en n'était pas tout à fait sûre, car ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la jeune fille d'agir ainsi envers elle.

Tout à coup on entendit Ruby pleurnicher, « Je n'ai reçu qu'une lettre, mais c'est la plus jolie lettre que j'ai jamais lu, mes parents me manquent, je les aime tellement ! Et tant pis si Moody ne m'a pas écrit, finalement je préfère cette lettre à une lettre de n'importe quel garçon !». 

Tout le monde était étonné d'entendre la petite blonde aux tâches de rousseur parler ainsi, pour une fois elle exprimait de l'amour pour autre chose que les garçons, c'était une sacrée évolution. Anne s'approcha de Ruby et la serra dans ses bras, « Oh Ruby ! Comme je te comprends, je ressens exactement la même chose que toi ! »

La jeune blonde baissait les yeux puis elle les ouvrit en grand, « Gilbert Blythe... », Anne fronça les sourcils en entendant ce nom, puis son regard se dirigea vers son amie Diana, cette dernière qui regardait le sol également où une enveloppe était à terre aux pieds de la rouquine, et bien sûr le côté visible était l'adresse de l'expéditeur L'université de Toronto – Gilbert Blythe.

La jolie rousse balbutia, « Je ne-, enfin je sais que-, ce n'est pas une- », Ruby interrompit son amie, « Gilbert m'a écrit une lettre ! Oh ! Mais Lily a peut être fait tomber une lettre sans s'en rendre compte tout à l'heure ! Oh n'est-ce pas merveilleux ! Après toutes ces années Gilbert se décide enfin à montrer de l'intérêt envers ma personne, même si je l'avoue, je l'avais un peu oublié ces derniers temps... C'est sûrement ça, il s'est rendu de compte que je ne m'intéressais plus à lui... »

Toutes les filles étaient tournées vers Anne, elles avaient vraisemblablement toutes consciences de qui était la véritable destinataire de cette lettre.

Josie ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir, « Oh Ruby... s'il te plaît... Ne sois pas naïve, je ne t'ai jamais vu parler plus de cinq minutes avec Gilbert, pourquoi donc t'écrirait-il ? On sait toutes que c'est à Anne qui parle le plus. 

Tillie qui était juste derrière Josie, fit un clin d’œil à la rouquine tout en esquissant un sourire plein de sous-entendu. À cet instant, la jeune rousse regrettait que celle-ci fut mise au courant avant les autres.

Diana quant à elle resta muette, elle ne savait quoi dire pour aider son amie, et que dire de Jane qui se contentait de sourire en arrière en observant la situation.

Anne prit son courage à deux mains puis finit par donner une explication à Ruby, « Gil-Gilbert et moi, on a décidé de prendre des nouvelles sur nos parcours respectifs, ma-mais il n'y a rien du tout de romantique là-dedans, et le contenu de cette lettre serait très peu intéressant pour toi, Gil-Gilbert doit sûrement parler de ses premières expériences en médecine pas toujours très agréables, vraiment tu ne voudrais pas savoir, tu ferais des cauchemars !» conclut-elle tout en ramassant sa lettre.

Josie leva les yeux au ciel en entendant l'explication très peu convaincante de la rouquine, tandis que Diana et les autres filles étaient quelque peu gênées.

La jeune rousse qui avait maintenant le visage rouge, prit la poudre d'escampette et quitta le salon pour se rendre à l'étage dans sa chambre, « Eh bien je vais aller lire les détails des nouvelles expériences médicales de Gil-Gilbert, je ne vous raconterais rien promis ! » 

Les quatre filles échangèrent des regards interrogateurs vers la pauvre Diana qui était restée en retrait, et qui ne pouvait décemment pas offrir d'explication claire, car ce n'était certainement pas à elle de le faire.

L'une des filles qui ne réagissait pas beaucoup depuis tout à l'heure, prit la parole, c'était Jane, « C'est moi où elle a trébuché trois fois sur son prénom ? » dit-elle d'un ton détaché.


	8. Lectures parallèles

À Toronto, Gilbert avait passé une semaine plutôt studieuse, il était allongé sur son lit bouquinant un manuel d'anatomie, son colocataire de chambrée était quant à lui en train de rédiger une lettre.

Le jeune brun se leva de son lit et balança son livre sur le matelas, il se dirigea discrètement derrière Jack, il croisa les bras et lui demanda avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres, « Alors à qui écris-tu ? ».

Celui-ci ne s'y attendait pas et fit une rature sur sa feuille, « Gilbert ! Bon sang ! Je vais devoir tout reprendre ! », son partenaire de chambre s'excusa aussitôt, « Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne pensais pas que tu sursauterais ! J'espère au moins que ce n'était pas une lettre d'amour... », dit-il en voulant détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Mais cela n'a pas du tout détendu le pauvre Jack, « J'aurais bien aimé que ce soit ça, c'est une lettre beaucoup plus compliquée à écrire, j'écris à mon père. », vu toute la concentration que le jeune homme mettait, Gilbert ne pensait pas que c'était à l'un de ses parents qu'il écrivait.

Le jeune rouquin leva les yeux vers son nouvel ami, « Vois-tu, mon père est du genre exigeant, je ne peux me permettre de faire des fautes d’orthographe, de mal m'exprimer, et d'oublier des détails concernant ma première semaine ici, c'est un véritable bilan que je dois faire. »

Le jeune homme aux boucles brunes se rassit sur son lit, « Eh bien... je ne pensais pas que c'était à son point là, à vrai dire je m'entendais très bien avec mon père, enfin on était sur la même longueur d'onde, je suppose que ça aurait été facile de lui écrire. J'ai du mal à comprendre que ce soit si compliqué de communiquer avec ton père du coup. »

Jack ressortit une nouvelle feuille de son tiroir de bureau, « Je suppose que ton père était quelqu'un de simple, et ce n'est pas du tout péjoratif quand je dis ça, j'aurais aimé que le mien le soit. Mais il a fallu qu'il soit médecin, et en plus de ça avec une grande réputation... Aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'étais destiné à une carrière dans la médecine. Je ne sais pas si c'était pareil pour toi.»

Gilbert se gratta la tête, « Hummm... non. Pour moi, ça a été comme une évidence, mais il m'a fallu beaucoup d'étapes, d'épreuves. Si je n'avais pas perdu ma famille et une amie, ou bien si je n'étais pas parti travailler en mer durant une année, je ne serais sans doute pas là aujourd'hui, je dirais alors que ce sont ma vie et mes choix qui m'ont guidé jusqu'à Toronto. »

L'étudiant maladroit se leva de sa chaise et s'adossa contre son bureau, « J'aurais aimé avoir la même vocation que toi, mais il est évident que je n'aurais pas aimé vivre les épreuves que tu as dû endurer. Moi, je peux seulement dire que c'est mon père qui m'a guidé jusqu'ici, il n'y a rien de très noble là dedans, ni de très personnel, mais c'est soit disant dans mes gênes selon mon père, alors... Je trouve d'ailleurs cette croyance très peu scientifique si tu veux mon avis.»

Tout à coup, on frappa à la porte, Jack alla ouvrir, un homme avec une casquette tirait un chariot remplit de lettres, apparemment il distribuait le courrier, « J'ai cette lettre pour M.Jack Collins, et celle-ci est pour M.Gilbert Blythe. », celui-ci prit alors les deux lettres, Gilbert alla tout de suite récupérer sa lettre des mains du jeune roux, « Ça... je ne dois surtout pas le louper, merci bien. »

Gilbert fit pivoter l'enveloppe et lut le nom de l'expéditeur, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, il souriait si fort en lisant ces trois mots, que son acolyte ne put s'empêcher de relever, « Eh bien... Elle doit être sacrément fascinante cette fille, j'aimerais qu'on voit autant mes dents lorsque je reçois une correspondance. »

Le jeune brun ne répliqua pas, il était trop absorbé dans sa lettre, et Jack le comprit aussitôt, « Bon très bien, je vais faire un tour moi...», toujours sans recevoir de réponse, celui-ci quitta la chambre pour laisser son ami seul avec sa lettre.

Il était allongé sur son lit, ses yeux allant de gauche à droite, il essayait de ne pas lire trop vite pour ne pas terminer trop tôt sa lecture. Même si finalement, il n'allait pas lire cette lettre si rapidement, il se rendit vite compte qu'Anne s'était vraiment épanchée, en voyant les trois pages recto-verso.

Il était clair qu'elle avait des choses à rattraper, surtout à expliquer, car finalement avant son départ d'Avonlea, Anne n'avait quasiment pas vu Gilbert. Quiproquo serait sans doute un euphémisme pour décrire la situation vécue par les deux jeunes gens.

La jeune rousse raconta la découverte au sujet de ses parents biologiques, la pomme n'était visiblement pas tomber très loin du pommier. Elle décrivit aussi le drame et l'injustice que vivait son amie Ka'kwet. Elle conta son arrivée à la demeure de Miss Blackmore et à quel point elle était stricte, d'ailleurs un passage à ce sujet le fit particulièrement sourire et retenir son attention :

_« Ces règles me paraissent insoutenables, mais cela ne fait que quelques jours que je suis ici, alors peut-être m'y habituerai-je, mais je crois que le pire c'est cette règle absurde au sujet des prétendants, on a le droit à des visites chaque samedi après-midi durant deux heures. Pas que j'ai pensé à toi Gilbert, rassure-toi, je ne sais même pas ce que signifie réellement "prétendant", et puis je n'aime pas ce mot, cela sous entend "prétendre mettre la main sur quelqu'un" ou quelque chose comme ça, comme si nous étions de la marchandise ? Je trouve ce mot très étrange. Et toi que prétends-tu être? (Et répondre "Je prétends être Gilbert Blythe" n'est pas une réponse valable !)»_

Au même instant, à la demeure Blackmore, Anne était posée également sur son lit, seule dans sa chambre, elle venait de lire la lettre de Matthew, pour lui donner du courage avant d'ouvrir sa seconde lettre. Elle était nerveuse, alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison, elle inspira un grand coup avant d'ouvrir la lettre de Gilbert. 

Elle y découvrit un magnifique petit coquillage blanc, elle avait la sensation étrange d'avoir déjà vu celui-ci quelque part. Mais c'est seulement lorsqu'elle commença à lire la lettre que tout lui revint. Le jeune homme s'excusa d'abord pour son écriture, car il avait écrit sa lettre durant son trajet pour Toronto. Et puis quand elle arriva à un certain passage, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de rougir :

_« Ce petit coquillage ci-joint, il signifie à quel point j'ai pensé à toi durant ces dernières semaines, je l'avais récupéré à l'un des endroits que tu chérissais tant. Alors qu'à ce moment là, je pensais que mes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, même en sachant cela, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à toi, Anne. Je te l'ai alors envoyé pour te prouver à quel point j'avais l'intention de te garder avec moi. J'ai une demande, pourrais-tu me le rendre la prochaine fois lorsqu'on se verra? ("Non" n'est pas la réponse que j'attends !)»_

Les deux amis avaient les mêmes réactions en lisant leur lettre, et il était drôle de constater qu'on avait l'impression qu'il se répondait, mais pourtant aucun des deux n'avaient eu conscience que l'autre écrirait une lettre ce fameux jour. D'ailleurs, ils n'osèrent même pas parler de ces baisers échangés ce jour-là, ils étaient manifestement trop réservés pour en parler l'un et l'autre, un tel changement dans leur relation prendrait sans doute un temps d'adaptation.

Toujours dans sa chambre, à l'université de Toronto, Gilbert avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres en lisant les mots de la fille qu'il aimait, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter concernant cette fameuse question _"Et toi, que prétends-tu être?"_ , à ce moment précis il ne savait pas quelle réponse donner à Anne. Il avait peur de paraître trop pressant, et à la fois de paraître trop détaché du mot _"prétendant"_. Elle lui avait fait pourtant bien comprendre, elle n'aimait pas ce terme, alors que pouvait-il bien répondre? Il savait qu'il voudrait l'épouser un jour, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il serait autant contrarié de le lui dire. Le jeune amoureux avait apparemment plus de facilité à parler d'engagement lorsqu'il était persuadé que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, et qu'il pensait ne plus jamais revoir la fameuse rouquine.

L'étudiant en médecine avait peur d'être rejeté une nouvelle fois, il se souvint avec tristesse du soir aux ruines, il pensait que la fascinante Anne n'éprouvait pas la même chose pour lui. Et si à présent, le mariage était loin des préoccupations de la jeune fille ? Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer, pas maintenant.

À Charlottetown, Anne était toujours sur un vrai nuage en lisant sa lettre, elle relisait encore et encore les derniers mots de son correspondant _"Amoureusement, Gilbert"_ , elle se parla à elle-même à voix haute tout en serrant le papier contre sa poitrine , « Est-ce ma première lettre d'amour ?! », tandis qu'au même moment Diana faisait son entrée dans la pièce, elle s'adressa alors à la jeune rousse avec un petit sourire, « Sans aucun doute, oui ma chère... ». Ce qui fit bondir l'intéressée, « Diana ! Tu m'as fait tellement peur ! »

La brune s'installa alors aux côtés de son amie, « Je pense qu'en bas les filles ont deviné, enfin il y a toujours Ruby qui est à la traîne, mais elle s'y fera. J'en viens presque à penser que Josie a bien fait de ramener Ruby sur terre, même si ce fut un peu brusque pour elle, il était tant... » dit-elle en soupirant.

La rouquine se sentit contrarié tout à coup, alors qu'il y a deux minutes à peine, elle était sur un vrai nuage. Son amie s'en rendit compte, elle lui dit alors ce qu'elle pensait, « Tu sais, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, c'est Ruby qui a besoin de mûrir, en toute honnêteté, je ne pense pas qu'elle aime Gilbert de la même façon que toi, ni avec la même intensité. »

Anne reprit alors sa lettre, et tout en la regardant elle hocha la tête, « Tu as raison Diana, même si je n'ai pas envie de parler à la place de Ruby concernant ses véritables sentiments. », la pétillante brune prit des mains la lettre de son amie, « Il semble que les sentiments d'un certain jeune homme soit de tout évidence en ta faveur ! » s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

La jeune rousse rouspéta faussement, « Diana Barry !! Comment osez-vous lire le courrier des autres ! », l'humeur joyeuse des deux amies étaient définitivement de retour.


	9. Un déjeuner chez les Cuthbert

C'était un dimanche midi, après la messe au village d'Avonlea, Matthew avait convié Jeannie à déjeuner aux Pignons Verts.

Marilla était tout excitée, elle avait le sourire aux lèvres tout en dressant la table, car en effet, il n'y avait pas seulement Jeannie qui était invitée, mais aussi la famille Lacroix, ainsi que le couple Rachel et Thomas Lynde.

Même si ce n'était pas réellement un rendez-vous en tête à tête avec Jeannie, Matthew était nerveux de la revoir, il tournait en rond dans la salle à manger. Et sa sœur l'avait bien remarqué, « Eh bien Matthew, tu devrais t'asseoir deux minutes, tu me donnes le tournis à tourner en rond ! »

Lorsque l'on frappa à la porte, le plus jeune frère se précipita pour aller ouvrir, c'était Rachel et Thomas Lynde qui arrivèrent les premiers, une déception se lut dans les yeux de Matthew.

Au même moment, à la maison des Lacroix, anciennement la demeure des Blythe, Bash était en train de préparer sa petite fille Delphine, il mit en place un petit chapeau sur sa tête, qu'Anne avait confectionné pour cette dernière, « Une jolie petite fille que tu es, aussi jolie que ta mère ! »

Quand une voix se fit entendre, c'était Hazel, la mère de ce dernier « Je n'en reviens pas, c'est la première fois que des blancs m'invitent chez eux pour déjeuner, j'aurais vraiment tout vu depuis que je suis arrivée ici. » 

Bash rit en entendant les paroles de sa mère, « Et est-ce que tu vas t'en plaindre maintenant ? »

Elijah qui rentrait au même moment avec un panier de pommes, « Je pense que ça sera suffisant pour les Cuthbert n'est ce pas ? », le jeune père jeta un œil dans le panier, « Je pense que ça ira ! », fit-il en tapotant l'épaule de son beau fils, « Eh bien, nous pouvons y aller maintenant ! » ajouta-t-il.

Retour aux pignons verts, Rachel et Thomas Lynde était installés dans le salon en attendant les autres invités. Marilla comme à son habitude, écoutait avec agacement et désintérêt les derniers ragots qui tournaient à Avonlea. 

Quand tout d'un coup, ses oreilles fut comme réveillées d'entendre ceci, « Oh et vous ne savez pas la dernière Marilla, je vous le dis maintenant car je ne tiens pas à en parler devant la famille Lacroix, il paraîtrait que le jeune Gilbert Blythe aurait abandonné cette fille de Charlottetown. Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que ce jeune homme était si cavalier. »

L'hôte qui était assise dans son fauteuil en face de Rachel, ne put s'empêcher de sortir de ses gonds, « Rachel ! Comment pouvez-vous ainsi parler du fils Blythe ! Ce garçon est bien au dessus de ses commérages ! »

Madame Lynde fut tout de suite piqué par l'intervention de Marilla, « Vous... vous savez n'est-ce pas ? », lui répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d’œil. Le mari de Rachel décida d'intervenir, « Voyons Rachel, ce garçon est très respectable, peu importe ce qu'on raconte. »

La maîtresse des lieux finit par conclure, « En effet ! Et puis même si je savais quelque chose, avec tout le respect que je vous dois Rachel, vous serez sans doute la dernière à qui je donnerais quelconque information, je n'ai pas envie que tout Avonlea en parle le lendemain. » Cette dernière tirade fit taire une fois pour toute la femme trop curieuse.

C'est alors qu'on entendit une fois encore taper à la porte, Marilla se leva pour accueillir ses convives, elle montra son plus beau sourire à Bash et sa famille, « Vous tombez à point nommé ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Sebastian tenait Delphine dans ses bras, Hazel et Elijah étaient en retrait, ces derniers n'osaient pas trop s'imposer dans la demeure des Cuthbert.

Matthew remarqua cela, et a tenu à détendre un peu ces deux-là, « Installez-vous je vous en prie...» dit-il avec son petit sourire timide habituel.

Celui-ci fut appelé par sa sœur juste après cela, elle se trouvait du côté cuisine, il la rejoignit, « Je crois que tu devrais voir Jeannie dehors, elle vient d'arriver. L'homme discret, rougit en entendant cela, mais il prit sur lui, et décida d'aller dehors.

Marilla qui les observait depuis la fenêtre, était contente d'elle, elle avait réussit à donner à son frère d'autres préoccupations.

Quelques temps plus tard, tout le monde était installé dans la salle à manger, les discussions étaient vives, les sujets sur la ferme et les récoltes étaient les conversations principales.

Lorsque Rachel décida qu'on avait fait le tour de ces sujets, « Alors Marilla, as-tu raconté à Sebastian et aux autres, à quel point tu as pris tes aises au conseil d'administration. »

Cette dernière rougit un peu en écoutant son amie parlait d'elle ainsi, « Oh Rachel... N’exagérez rien, je n'ai fait que proposer des idées pour améliorer la communauté, et pour le moment, aucune de mes propositions n'a été retenue. »

Son amie lui lançant un regard qui était plein de confiance, « Marilla ne soit pas modeste ! Il a fallu des semaines pour te faire accepter auprès du conseil, c'est en très bonne voie ! »

Les autres membres attablés, levèrent tous leurs verres, Bash prit la parole, « Alors trinquons à Marilla ! Qu'elle ait du succès au conseil d'administration, peut être qu'un jour elle le présidera ! » s’exclama-t-il en souriant.

Puis, il ajouta, « Et trinquons à un mariage qui pourrait arriver plus vite que nous le croyons ! »

Chacun s’échangèrent des regards, et puis s'interrogèrent à l'unisson, « Mariage ?! »

Hazel qui était en face de son fils, l'interrogea, « J'espère que tu n'envisages pas déjà de te remarier ?! Pas avec cette femme par pitié... »

L'expression de Sebastian passa de la joie à un total désenchantement, il semble que sa mère avait le don pour cela, « Je-je ne parlais pas de moi ! Et puis si je décidais de me remarier, ça ne regarde que moi, et puis de quelle femme parles-tu ?! »

Le malaise se faisait ressentir, les autres ont préféré s'intéresser davantage à leur assiette, pour éviter la discussion, mise à part Rachel, qui comme à son habitude, trouver cela plutôt divertissant.

Hazel répondit sans détour, « A ton avis... En compagnie de quelle personne as-tu passé l'été à pêcher ? »

Bash se mit à rire, « Muriel ? », ce qui fit réagir instantanément Rachel, « Ma Muriel ?! Enfin je veux dire Miss Stacy ? Ça expliquerait bien des choses... » se dit-elle en se grattant le menton.

Marilla se décida enfin à lever les yeux de son assiette pour intervenir, « En tout cas, Muriel est l'une des femmes des plus recommandables d'Avonlea. »

Matthew intervint à son tour, « Hum ! À n'en pas douter. » dit-il discrètement en se grattant la gorge.

La mère de Sebastian regarda du coin de l’œil, les deux hôtes, « Eh bien, vous avez peut-être raison, mais cette femme est très peu féminine, et puis... » s'interrompit-elle n'osant aller plus loin.

Rachel était de toute évidence d'accord avec Hazel, elle acquiesça aux dires de cette dernière.

Tout le monde avait été tellement détourné du sujet principal, que la question du possible mariage, avait été oublié, il n'était plus question que de Miss Stacy et Bash, et pour lui cela n'avait aucun sens. Pour le jeune père, il était évident qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une amitié sincère entre l'institutrice blonde et lui.

Mise à part ce petit incident, le repas se passa très bien, Matthew et Jeannie avaient eu des regards complices tout le long, ce qui rendait Marilla très heureuse.

Elijah n'osait pas trop intervenir, Hazel prenait peu à peu ses marques, elle semblait avoir des intérêts communs avec Rachel. Thomas Lynde qui était très amoureux de sa femme était un homme des plus agréables, il s'amusait avec la petite Delphine, lui qui avait une grande expérience avec les enfants.


	10. Le journal du Queens College

Il s'était passé plus d'une semaine, depuis que la rouquine avait eu une conversation avec sa meilleure amie, au sujet du pensionnat où était retenue la jeune Ka'kwet. C'était un mercredi après-midi, Anne passait sa première réunion au sein de l'équipe de rédaction du journal du Queens College, Diana l'avait également rejoint.

Une autre tête bien connue des deux amies, Charlie Sloane, faisait aussi parti de l'équipe, pour le grand désarroi de l'étudiante rousse.

Ils étaient tous assis autour d'une table rectangulaire, il y avait en tout quatorze élèves et une grande majorité de garçons, car en effet elles n'étaient seulement que quatre filles.

Un jeune homme brun avec des lunettes rondes, d'allure assez grande et fine, se trouvait être le chef rédacteur, il était également le plus âgé. Il prit la parole, « Bon... Avant de commencer, et que j'écoute vos propositions de sujets, j'aimerais qu'on souhaite la bienvenue à nos deux nouvelles arrivantes, Mlle Diana Barry et Mlle Anne Shirley-Cuthbert ! Charlie qui est à mes côtés, vous fera un plaisir de tout vous expliquer en détails, d'après lui vous vous connaissiez déjà avant d'arriver à Queens. », Anne leva les yeux au ciel suite à la remarque de celui-ci.

Charlie fit un sourire un peu étrange et qui semblait forcé, celui-ci avait toujours du mal à paraître enjoué, alors lorsqu'il se forçait, cela se voyait tout de suite.

Suite à cela, le tour de table débuta, Benjamin Emmons, le chef de la troupe, demanda donc à chacun de présenter ses idées de sujets pour le prochain numéro du journal. Les sujets qui étaient cités ne semblaient pas emballer la jeune rousse, mais étant donné qu'elle était nouvelle, elle n'osait pas vraiment intervenir.

Mais était-ce étonnant que la plupart des sujets aient un lien avec le Queens College lui même ? Alors par la force des choses, ces sujets n'étaient pas très captivants. Les trois-quarts des sujets portaient sur les compétitions sportives, ce qui n'enjouait guère cette dernière, elle pensait qu'il y aurait eu un peu plus de matière sur laquelle écrire.

Le jeune homme à lunettes s'arrêta finalement sur les deux nouvelles venues, « Je sais que vous venez d'arriver et que vous n'avez sans doute pas eu le temps de réfléchir à des idées, mais je vous demande tout de même, avez-vous des propositions ? »

Diana s'empressa de répondre, « Non, effectivement nous n'avons pas eu- », lorsque son amie la coupa, « J'ai bien une idée d'article, mais je ne suis pas sûre que cela rentre dans la ligne éditoriale, j'ai cru comprendre qu'on ne devait parler que des activités liées au Queens College ? », l'interrogea t-elle faussement naïve.

L'étudiant semblait très intéressé, « Eh bien, effectivement nous privilégions les sujets en lien avec l'établissement, mais il est possible que l'on s'intéresse à d'autres choses, si cela avait un rapport avec l'éducation ça pourrait correspondre davantage, est-ce le cas ? »

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Anne, « Vous ne pensez pas si bien dire ! C'est exactement le cas ! Connaissez-vous le pensionnat d'Halifax ?», Diana se mit alors à la dévisager, elle avait le sentiment que sa jeune amie n'aurait pas la patience d'attendre très longtemps pour parler du sujet qui lui tenait tant à cœur.

Le jeune homme répondit aussitôt d'un ton plutôt détaché, « Il se pourrait que j'en ai entendu parler quelques fois en effet, cela étant je ne pense pas que ce sujet intéressera qui que ce soit. Mais je trouve ça très bien, nous allons pouvoir sauver quelques uns de ces autochtones. »

L'étudiante rousse ne put s'empêcher de penser à voix haute, « Sauver ?! », Benjamin haussa les sourcils à ces mots, « Eh bien, ma chère... N'est-ce pas vrai, ces gens là ne vous font-ils pas de la peine à voir ? Ils vivent comme des sauvages, leurs enfants doivent mourir de faim la plupart du temps, ça ne peut être que bénéfique pour eux. »

Anne se leva de sa chaise, appuyant ses points serrés sur la table, « Je vous demande pardon ?! Vous pensez qu'en ce moment même ces enfants sont mieux là où ils sont ?! Avez-vous au moins ne serait-ce qu'adressé la parole à l'un de ces autochtones ?! Ces enfants sont enlevés à leurs familles, ils n'ont pas le droit de partir, sinon ils nous menacent avec une arme. Dieu seul sait ce que les enfants subissent entre ces murs ! Comment pouvez-vous vous permettre de juger le mode de vie de ces gens?! Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils vivent d'une autre manière que la notre que cela fait de ces gens des sauvages. Les véritables sauvages sont ces gens qui les séquestrent !» conclut-elle à bout de souffle.

Diana prit la main de son amie et se leva à son tour. L'étudiant les dévisagea, « Mademoiselle, vous avez réussi l'exploit de tenir dans cette rédaction le temps d'une réunion, je vous invite donc à prendre la porte, Mlle Barry vous pouvez faire la même chose si vous le désirez. »

Les deux amies sortirent alors main dans la main, Anne s'était tellement mise hors d'elle, que son chignon était à moitié défait. Elles restèrent là un moment dans le couloir sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que la rouquine prenne la parole, « Diana, je ne t'en voudrais pas du tout si tu y retournerais, tu n'as pas à me suivre dans mes bêtises. »

L'élégante brune caressa la main de son amie, « Oh non, ne penses surtout pas à cela Anne ! Tu avais raison sur tous les points ! Il est hors de question que je reste dans la même pièce que des personnes de ce genre. », puis elle ajouta avec humour, « Aaah... s'il était possible de créer notre propre journal, nous n'aurions pas le besoin de subir ça. »

Les yeux d'Anne s'illuminèrent, « Et si nous pouvions l'envisager... ».

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, les deux jeunes étudiantes rentraient au manoir Blackmore, lorsqu'elles aperçurent Moody Spurgeon qui tournait en rond devant la demeure.

Diana intervint la première, « Mais dieu du ciel ! Que fais-tu ici Moody ?! Tu as enfin compris que Ruby- », le jeune homme coupa instantanément celle-ci, « Je-je sais ! Je-je n'ai pas pu écrire à Ruby, vous pensez qu'elle s'en est rendue compte ?! », les deux jeunes filles se mirent à rire à l'unisson.

Anne répliqua en riant, « Sais-tu de qui on parle ?! Mais de toute façon tu ne dois pas être là, Miss Blackmore n'approuve pas les visites des prétendants hormis les samedis entre 14h et 16h».

Le jeune homme paniqua, « Mais j'-j'étais malade ! Je n'ai pas pu faire ma rentrée comme les autres, je-je suis arrivé hier... »

Tout à coup, une petite blonde sortit de la maison et se dirigea avec fureur vers le pauvre garçon, « Tu n'as rien à faire ici, du moins si tu étais venu me voir !! Sache que Gilbert Blythe m'a écrit, alors je me moque bien que tu ne l'aies pas fait!», celle-ci tourna les talons aussitôt sa phrase finie.

Les deux amies qui avaient assisté à la scène, et ne savaient pas réellement quoi faire pour réconforter le garçon maladroit, il avait les yeux brillants, on aurait pu croire qu'il allait éclater en sanglots d'un moment à l'autre.

La rouquine alla vers le jeune homme et lui mit la main sur l'épaule, « Si ça peut te rassurer, ce n'est pas à Ruby que Gilbert a écrit, mais à moi. Je pense que tu devines pourquoi elle a dit ça... »

Moody regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux, « Mais c'est affreux, pauvre Charlie, je vais devoir lui annoncer ça en rentrant, je viens d'arriver et j'apporte déjà le malheur aux gens... »

Anne s'alarma instantanément, « Non, non, non !! Ne va rien t'imaginer c'est purement amical, ne va surtout pas raconter ça à tout le monde !! », le jeune garçon la fixa du coin des yeux, « Oui...oui Anne on sait, il n'y a rien de romantique entre Gilbert et toi... », même Moody ne semblait pas convaincue. Diana qui était derrière, pouffa, ce qui attira l'attention de la rouquine qui lui lança un regard noir.


	11. Les activités de la confrérie

A la bibliothèque de l'université de Toronto, Gilbert et Jack étaient en pleine séance studieuse.

Le jeune roux n'arrêtait pas de soupirer dès lors qu'il tournait une page de son manuel, ce qui commençait à doucement agacer son camarade.

L'étudiant le plus studieux des deux chuchota, « Jack... Tu vas me dire ce qui te fais tant souffler ?»

Le jeune homme blasé lui répondit, « J'en ai marre d'étudier, toujours étudier... On a rien fait d'autre depuis qu'on est ici, je suis désolé de te dire ça, mais Blythe tu es chiant en réalité. J'aurais peut être dû accepter de rentrer dans cette confrérie... »

Gilbert qui n'appréciait guère qu'on se moque de lui, répondit avec un petit sourire, « Alors que c'est vrai que toi, tu es un vrai bout-en-train... Tu crois vraiment que je serais venu jusqu'ici pour m'amuser ? »

Jack souffla encore une fois en entendant sa réponse, « Tu veux vraiment pas tester juste une soirée en compagnie des gars de la confrérie ? », son partenaire de chambrée n'en pouvait plus d'une telle insistance, « Tu crois vraiment que ce gars voudras bien de moi ? Je ne suis pas sûr que je m'entendrais avec ces gens. »

Le jeune homme à la chevelure rousse se leva, « Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire, et je prends mon courage à deux mains, pour me présenter à ces gars. », Gilbert ne sortit pas un mot de sa bouche mais il acquiesça avec peu d'envie. Ce qui combla son ami de joie, il leva un pouce en l'air et partit voir la fameuse tablée.

Le lendemain soir, c'était la fin de semaine, et les deux jeunes gens étaient conviés à participer à l'une des soirées de la confrérie, ils s'appelaient ça, « soirée d'initiation ».

Le jeune brun se demandait vraiment à quelles surprises ils auraient le droit ce soir.

C'était l'heure du rendez-vous, ils étaient devant la maison de la fameuse confrérie, lorsque le leader de la communauté d'étudiants ouvrit la porte, « Eh bien, je ne pensais pas vous voir ici un jour, surtout toi. » Dit-il en fixant Gilbert.

Le fameux chef de la confrérie, faisait un peu penser à Billy Andrews que ce soit dans le comportement ou l'apparence, et cette réflexion n'était pas du tout un argument en la faveur de ce dernier. Celui-ci se présenta enfin, « Moi c'est Chase Beauchemin, c'est moi qui m'occupe de la sélection des nouveaux membres. », les deux amis se présentèrent à leur tour.

Quelques temps plus tard, le groupe d'étudiants marchait dans les rues de Toronto. Les nouveaux arrivants ignorés encore où ils allaient être emmenés. Gilbert s'était peu promené dans la ville, mais à chaque fois, il était fasciné de voir la quantité de véhicules électriques.

Chase s'arrêta devant un bâtiment, la majorité semblait savoir où ils allaient mettre les pieds, en revanche on ne pouvait pas en dire autant des deux jeunes arrivants.

C'est lorsqu'ils avaient vu une femme âgée d'une quarantaine d'années ouvrir la porte du bâtiment, que les deux jeunes gens commencèrent à être interpellés. Cette femme, pas particulièrement jolie avait une allure tout à fait provocante, son corset dévoilait un peu de son décolleté. Gilbert n'était pas sûr de l'endroit où il se trouvait, peut être faisait-il des conclusions trop précipitées, et ce n'était pas comme si le jeune homme avait déjà visité auparavant le genre d'endroit auquel il pense.

La femme prit la parole, « Bonsoir mes mignons, on vous attendait justement. », dit-elle d'une manière séductrice.

Jack semblait ne pas savoir aussi dans quel genre d'endroit où ils mettaient les pieds, les deux amis s'échangèrent des regards interrogateurs.

Chase, le chef de la bande, demanda au groupe de rentrer, il s'exclama ensuite, « On dirait que certains d'entre nous vont devenir des vrais hommes ce soir ! », dit-il en riant.

Alors qu'ils avançaient dans la maison, les deux jeunes gens avaient les yeux qui s'écarquillaient de plus en plus, ainsi que leurs sourcils qui se levaient. Ils voyaient des hommes d'allure tout à fait respectable entourés de femmes avec des tenues plus provocantes les unes que les autres. Il n'y avait plus de doute possible, ils étaient rentrés dans un bordel.

L'un des membres de la confrérie se vanta, « Je crois que j'ai fait le tour de presque toutes les filles ici. » Un autre lui tapa sur l'épaule, « Ah ah ! Tu es fin prêt pour ton mariage alors ! », celui-ci répondit, « Mais je le suis déjà marié ! Cela va faire un mois ! », son camarade n'en crut pas ses oreilles, « Et tu ne nous as rien dit ! Petit veinard ! » 

Jack et Gilbert étaient quelque peu écœuré d'entendre ces deux là parler ainsi des femmes, le jeune brun pensa qu'il fallait qu'ils s'échappent d'ici, il n'avait rien à faire dans un tel endroit. Il mit un coup de coude à son ami, pour lui montrer la porte de sortie discrètement.

Les deux commencèrent à se diriger vers la sortie, lorsqu'ils firent interpellés par le leader du groupe, « Eh bien voici des dégonflés... », le jeune homme originaire d'Avonlea ne put s'empêcher de répliquer, « Dégonflés... ? Les seuls dégonflés que je vois ici sont justes devant moi, j'imagine qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a parlé de ces activités à leurs fiancées ou femmes. », dit-il en sortant du bordel. Chase qui était à l'autre bout de la maison close s'énerva, « Alors c'est quoi Blythe ?!! Tu nous menaces maintenant ! ».

Les deux amis sortirent sans même dénié répondre à ce dernier, cela n'en valait pas la peine.

Lorsque Jack prit un air désolé sur son visage, « Je suis tellement désolé Gilbert, c'est totalement de ma faute, j'aurais dû me douter du genre d'activités que faisaient ces gars là. »

Les deux continuèrent de marcher dans les rues de Toronto, « Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux ! Tu avais envie de te divertir, on trouvera une autre manière de faire, mais il est clair que plus jamais, je ne veux que tu me parles de ces types ! » dit-il avec un rire un peu amère.

Le garçon aux boucles brunes, s'arrêta devant une taverne, « Veux-tu toujours t'amuser un peu ? », dit-il avec un petit sourire, son acolyte acquiesça bien volontiers.

Les deux étudiants allèrent alors déguster une bonne bière dans la fameuse taverne, ils jurèrent que ce serait dorénavant leur rituel de fin de semaine, histoire de décompresser un peu.


	12. L'amour caché sous le voile de l'amitié

Il s'était passé deux semaines depuis le dîner chez les Cuthbert, Sebastian partait pour pêcher à son endroit habituel, il faisait de plus en plus froid, et il le ressentait bien, l'hiver arriverait dans un peu plus d'un mois, cela allait être sans doute l'une de ses dernières sessions de pêche.

Il s'installa au bord de la rivière, il fut surpris de ne pas voir Muriel ce jour là, au fond de lui, il avait espéré passé un peu de temps avec l'institutrice, il la trouvait pétillante et elle le faisait rire, c'était un peu comme un petit rayon de soleil depuis qu'il avait perdu son épouse Mary.

Il y avait peu de gens comme Miss Stacy dans les environs, elle lui apportait donc énormément de fraîcheur.

La semaine suivante, il décida de retourner une dernière fois pêcher à la rivière avant le début de l'hiver. Et cette fois, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, en voyant la femme blonde, assise là au bord de la rive. Elle était aussi couverte que lui, il commençait vraiment à faire froid ce jour là, elle portait un pantalon, un long manteau, ainsi qu'un morceau de tissu qui couvrait ses oreilles et ses cheveux.

Elle fut surprise de voir arriver ce dernier, « Oh Sebastian ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici aujourd'hui, cela fait longtemps, vous m'aviez manqué ! », dit-elle en souriant, elle se leva précipitamment pour lui serrer la main. Bash souriait en retour, mais lorsque leurs mains se touchèrent, le temps semblait suspendu, les deux amis se regardèrent dans les yeux, comme s'ils voulaient deviner les pensées de l'autre.

Celui-ci finit par interrompre cet échange, « Je-je devrais m'installer. », Muriel acquiesça, elle semblait gênée de ce qui venait de se produire, elle ajouta alors comme pour garder la face, « Je disais ça dans le sens, qu'il me manquait une personne pour écouter mes bêtises ! »

Sebastian qui était en train de se mettre en place pour commencer sa session de pêche, fut interloqué par la phrase de cette dernière, « Oh je vois, donc moi ou n'importe qui d'autre ferait l'affaire. », il avait les yeux plein de malice tout en répondant cela.

Mais l'institutrice ne saisit pas sa blague et prit au sérieux cette attaque, elle balbutia, « Ce-ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais insinuer ! Vous-vous êtes sans doute l'homme dont je préfère la compagnie à Avonlea ! »

Ce dernier fut encore une nouvelle fois amusé par cette dernière, « Je plaisantais ! Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier auprès de moi ! En tout cas nos entrevues ici vont me manquer durant l'hiver. », ajouta t-il avec sincérité.

La femme à la chevelure blonde décida de se déplacer pour s’asseoir à côté de son charmant interlocuteur. Celui-ci fut surpris de ce rapprochement, puis elle se lança, « Dites moi si je dépasse les limites, mais serait-il possible de nous voir malgré tout durant l'hiver, et je me ferais une joie de revoir la petite Delphine. »

L'homme n'avait pas alors pensé à sa fille depuis qu'il s'était installé sur la rive, et il n'avait pas non plus pensé au souvenir de la mère de la petite, Mary, il culpabilisa, car c'était Muriel qui venait juste de le faire revenir sur terre. Et il ne voulait pas oublier le souvenir de sa femme, est-ce que durant ces semaines c'est ce qu'il essayait de faire en passant du temps avec Miss Stacy, ou bien cela lui permettait simplement d'être heureux pendant un instant, en oubliant un peu son chagrin?

Un long silence se fit ressentir avant qu'il ne réponde à cette dernière, « Je pense que vous pourriez rendre visite à Delphine, elle en serait très heureuse. »

Les yeux de la jeune institutrice transpiraient de joie, « Eh bien ! Je-je suis très heureuse ! J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas senti obligé d'accepter ! »

Pour la taquiner, il débuta sa phrase ainsi, « Eh bien peut-être... Mais non ! cela me procurait beaucoup de joie aussi. Vous êtes comme une bouffée d'air frais dans ma vie, j'apprécie être en votre compagnie, et d'ailleurs je pense que vous aussi vous êtes la femme dont je préfère la compagnie à Avonlea, mais étant donné que j'en vois peu, ce compliment est sans doute moins fort que le votre.»

Muriel sourit timidement aux compliments du jeune père.

A la fin de la journée, Sebastian rentra chez lui avec son seau de pêche à la main, Hazel sa mère était en train de nourrir la petit Delphine, avant de la coucher pour dormir.

Cette dernière gronda contre son fils, « Eh bien ! On peut dire que tu as pris ton temps aujourd'hui, le soleil est en train de se coucher ! »

Il avait l'habitude de subir les sautes d'humeur de sa mère, mais ce soir là, ça l'atteint moins que d'habitude, il avait le sourire aux lèvres. Elijah qui était en train de terminer son souper, le remarqua, « Je pense qu'il était en trop bonne compagnie, il n'a pas vu le temps passer. » releva-t-il en riant. Mais cela ne fit pas du tout rire Hazel, « Peu importe ! Nous pendant ce temps, on attend Monsieur pour souper, la prochaine fois ramène au moins cette femme pour souper avec nous, ça fera une pierre deux coups. »

Son fils ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa mère dise cela, alors il bondit sur l'occasion, « Ça tombe bien que tu dises ça, j'avais pensé à inviter Muriel à dîner le week-end prochain, enfin il faudrait que je lui demande aussi... »

La femme à l'âge avancé soupira, « Fais comme tu veux mon fils, après tout c'est chez toi ici. », Elijah rit en entendant la femme faire de son mieux pour faire un effort, « Tu n'obtiendras pas mieux comme approbation, je ne sais pas si ça compte mais tu as la mienne également. »

Sebastian leva les yeux au ciel, « Quelle approbation ? Seulement pour un dîner ? », son beau-fils le fixa avec un regard amusé, « Oui... Juste un dîner...C'est bien toi qui te moquais de Blythe à propos d'un certain sujet ? »

Le jeune père se mit à rire, « Moi... ? je n'ai rien à voir avec cet idiot de Blythe, c'était littéralement devant son nez durant toutes ces années ! »

La mère de ce dernier s'énerva, « Ne parles pas mal de ce jeune homme ! Sans lui, dieu seul sait où tu serais en ce moment ! »

Bash mit une main sur l'épaule de sa mère, « Je crois que tu ne comprends pas à quel point j'estime ce garçon, c'est mon petit frère.» Sur ces mots, il s'installa à table avec sa famille.


	13. L'inconnu est porteur d'angoisses

Anne et Diana étaient parties rendre visite à Josephine Barry et Cole Mackenzie ce dimanche là. Il s'était passé deux semaines depuis son expérience très courte au sein du journal du Queens College.

Les amis étaient installés au petit salon, et prenaient le thé cet après-midi là, la jeune rousse avait exprimé son désarroi face à la stupidité et à la fermeture d'esprit de certaines personnes, « Ce monde évolue beaucoup trop lentement... »

Tante Josephine, tint à rassurer la jeune femme, « Eh bien, au moins il évolue tout de même, très franchement je ne vois pas ce que l'on pourrait faire de plus pour ton amie, j'ai bien peur que ce soit quelque chose qui nous dépasse, tous les gens ont l'air persuadé du bien fait de ces écoles, quant à moi j'ai toute confiance en ton jugement Anne.»

Anne avait les yeux humides, « C'est que... je déteste n'avoir aucun pouvoir, je déteste la fatalité. Alors quoi ? Les parents de Ka'kwet ne pourront plus voir leur fille jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident qu'elle a fait son temps dans ce pensionnat ?! »  
La vieille femme regarda la rouquine d'un air désolé, « Je le crains... »

Diana décida de changer de sujet, pour retrouver un peu de bonne humeur, « Alors Cole, es-tu prêt pour ta première exposition ce soir ? Tu dois tellement avoir le trac! »

Le jeune garçon avait en effet l'air inquiet, « Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ma chère Diana ! Mais vous serez là pour m'encourager alors je suis rassuré ! »

Un peu plus tard, ils étaient en route pour l'exposition de Cole, ils étaient tous les quatre assis dans la calèche, quand Tante Josephine rappela une chose au jeune artiste, « J'ai hâte que tu découvres les expositions à Paris, tes yeux n'y sont pas prêts mon cher Cole ! » dit-elle en souriant.

Cette information fit réagir Anne, « Comment ça ?! Vous allez à Paris ?! Tu dois tellement être excité Cole ! », le jeune blond répondit le plus naïvement du monde, « Comment ça ? Diana ne t'as toujours rien dit ? »

La rouquine balbutia, « Comment ça ? Me dire quoi ? Diana...? », son amie qui avait été discrète depuis le début du trajet décida de jouer enfin franc jeu avec celle-ci, elle lui prit la main, « Eh bien... Moi aussi je vais partir à Paris... »

Sa jeune amie semblait pourtant être heureuse pour elle, « Mais c'est merveilleux ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ! », la brunette serra un peu plus la main de cette dernière, « Je reste à Paris durant un trimestre, c'était la condition pour que je puisse étudier ici. »

Anne avait tout d'un coup le regard vide, « Oh... Je-je vois... », Diana tenta de s'excuser de milles façons, « Je suis tellement désolée Anne, je sais que tu te faisais tellement une joie de passer l'année ensemble, et je suis encore plus effondrée de te laisser seule ici, sachant que les filles ne sont pas des plus aimables avec toi ces derniers temps. »

Puis le regard de la jeune rousse se dirigea vers Tante Josephine et Cole, « Vous aussi vous partez durant un trimestre ? », ces derniers s'échangèrent des regards et hochèrent la tête finalement, « Alors vous serez tous à Paris, et moi je serais seule à Charlottetown pendant tout ce temps... », les trois prirent un air désolé, et mirent tous une main sur les genoux de la pauvre rouquine.

Ils étaient enfin tous arrivés à la galerie, Anne avait les yeux émerveillés de voir les créations de son ami, il y avait de nombreux portraits en sculpture, des figures qui semblaient faire des mouvements gracieux, « Oh Cole c'est magnifique ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu es mon âme sœur !»

Diana arriva en se précipitant, elle semblait essoufflée, « Cole ! Tu ne devineras jamais ! Il y a un homme qui vient d'acquérir cinq de tes œuvres !! »

Le jeune artiste était très heureux d'apprendre cette nouvelle, « Pincez-moi ! », ce que fit sans attendre la rouquine. Celui-ci partit alors faire la rencontre de son premier acheteur.

Tante Josephine qui avait assisté à la scène, était sereine « Je suis tellement fière. »

Plus tard dans la soirée, Anne et Diana étaient dans leur chambre au manoir Blackmore, la jeune rousse se brossait les cheveux devant son miroir, elle semblait soucieuse, son amie le remarqua, « Tu sais, pendant ce trimestre où je serais à Paris, peut-être pourrais-tu en profiter pour voir Gilbert?»

Cette dernière jeta un œil vers son amie, « Oh Diana, j'ai tout juste assez d'argent pour faire deux aller-retour à Avonlea, alors aller à Toronto...», la brunette sortit une enveloppe qui traînait dans son tiroir de table de nuit, « Eh bien, avec Tante Josephine et Mes parents, on a décidé de t'offrir ceci pour ton anniversaire. », elle lui tendit son cadeau.

Cette dernière était confuse, « Mais mon anniversaire c'est dans quelques mois, et tu seras à- », son amie hocha la tête, « Je sais, c'est pour cela qu'on a pensé... Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un alors que je ne suis pas là pour t'épauler, voir Gilbert pourrais te faire le plus grand bien. »

Anne avait perdu ses mots, « Eh bien je... Merci Diana ! Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier toi et les autres. Mais j'en ferais bon usage ! » Elle la serra dans ses bras.

Tout à coup, son amie voulut lui poser une question délicate, « Hum, ça ne me regarde peut-être pas, mais Gilbert n'a toujours pas répondu à ta lettre ? », la jeune fille aux tâches de rousseur prit un air un peu inquiet, « Eh bien... Non. J'ai peur d'avoir dit quelque chose de mal dans ma lettre... Si j'avais encore dit une bêtise... Pourtant je crois que je réfléchis mieux à mes mots lorsque j'écris... à moins que je parle comme j'écris ? Oh non… ça serait encore pire. Tu penses qu'il n'aurait pas reçu ma première lettre depuis le temps? Et dire que j'ai envoyé ma réponse hier… Tu penses que j'aurais dû attendre?! Oh non Diana, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre lorsque l'on a un… Mais en même temps je ne supporte pas toutes ses règles archaïques, et je crois que Gilbert aussi déteste ça. Il se fiche bien de qui doit écrire le premier ou bien toutes autres convenances…»

La brunette se mit à rire suite aux longs questionnements de son amie, « Sinon, je crois que le mot que tu cherchais, c'est "fiancé"... Je dirais que soit il cherche ses mots, soit ses études sont trop prenantes, ou bien il n'a jamais reçu ta lettre, mais je ne crois pas à cette dernière possibilité. Anne…?», elle vit son amie qui était comme figée.

Tout d'un coup, la jeune rouquine lâcha comme dans un souffle, «fiancé…?», elle commença à s'angoisser, « Tu ne penses pas qu'il va..? Et puis avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec Winn..? Il ne le fera pas maintenant, elle était une femme, et moi je suis encore..»

Diana s'en voulut terriblement d'avoir lancé ce sujet, « Oh Anne! Oublie ce que je viens de dire! Et je suis certaine que sa réponse va arriver sous peu.»

Anne se leva de sa chaise, et commença à dire, «Mon dieu je ressemble à Ruby, je ne veux pas être une de ces filles qui ne pensent qu'à recevoir une lettre de son être aimé, moi aussi je devrais penser seulement aux cours et à la bourse d'études, c'est décidé je n'écrirais plus à Gilbert jusqu'à tant qu'il le fasse.»

Sa meilleure amie resta perplexe, « Hum… Ruby aurait très bien pu dire aussi cette dernière phrase.» La rouquine regarda son amie d'un mauvais œil, «Tu sais que tu ne m'aides pas du tout en ce moment Diana.»

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent au lit après cette conversation très mouvementée, ce soir là, Anne eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil.


	14. Comme tu ne veux rien de tout cela

Nous étions Mi-Novembre, le froid commençait à s'installer peu à peu à Toronto, Gilbert avait l'air tourmenté, il faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre d'étudiant, ce qui commençait à distraire un peu trop Jack qui avait son nez dans son manuel de sciences.

Quand Gilbert commença à s'exclamer, « Pourquoi est-elle si compliquée ?! », ce qui fit lever les yeux de son colocataire, le jeune brun poursuivit, « C'est vrai ça ?! C'est pourtant simple de répondre ?! Surtout qu'elle semble connaître l'adresse, sinon je n'aurais jamais reçu ceci. », dit-il en montrant une enveloppe qui était posée sur son bureau.

Son acolyte ne put s'empêcher de sourire, « Hum... Anne ne t'as écrit qu'une seule fois depuis que tu es ici ? Aie. Tu as dû dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, voilà tout. »

L'étudiant contrarié ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais il pensa sur le moment que son ami avait peut être raison, « Je lui ai écrit cinq lettres, j'aurais pu lui écrire plus, mais étant donné que je faisais surtout un monologue dans les trois dernières, je n'ai pas trouvé ça utile. Et je ne pense pas que ma deuxième lettre lui ait déplu, j'ai bien pesé chaque mot, je n'avais pas envie de créer de malentendus. C'était déjà si compliqué parfois de communiquer avec Anne à Avonlea, mais... »

Le jeune roux interrompit son ami, « Tu l'aimes... », un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de Gilbert, puis son air devint maussade, « Peu importe... Apparemment. »

Du côté de Charlottetown, les filles étaient réunies au salon pour leur cérémonie hebdomadaire de distribution de courrier.

Elles attendaient Miss Blackmore qui n'était pas encore ici, il y avait seulement Lily qui était désignée pour surveiller les filles, la fameuse boîte de lettres traînée sur le buffet, Tillie et Ruby tentaient d’apercevoir le contenu, mais ce n'était pas sans échapper aux yeux menaçants de Lily, ce qui refréna les deux jeunes filles.

Anne qui était assise sur le divan aux côtés de son amie Diana comme à son habitude, ne faisait que soupirer, son amie chuchota, « Ne sois pas si pessimiste Anne, je suis sûre que cette semaine est la bonne. »

Ruby et Josie s'échangèrent des regards en regardant la mine défaite de la pauvre rouquine, on vit comme de l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Ruby.

Miss Blackmore fit enfin son entrée, elle avait une mine étrangement inquiète, elle qui faisait rarement passer d'émotions d'habitude, ceci alarma les filles. Elle avait une annonce à faire à ses jeunes pensionnaires avant de commencer la distribution, « Mesdemoiselles, à la fin de la semaine je vais devoir m'absenter, je dois me rendre au chevet d'un ami qui vit à Québec, vous comprenez donc que je serai absente durant quelques jours. Je fais toute confiance à ma chère Lily pour garder un œil sur vous, mais il y aura aussi Albert qui sera l'un de vos chaperons, le vieil homme chauve rentra dans la pièce, il était un majordome occasionnel à la maison Blackmore. Je compte sur vous pour avoir une conduite exemplaire durant mon absence. » conclut-elle en fixant particulièrement la jeune rousse.

Lily ramena alors la boîte, la distribution des correspondances pouvait débuter.

Ruby recevait à présent chaque semaine, une lettre de Moody, mais celle-ci apparemment ne daignait jamais répondre, car en effet ce dernier essayait en vain chaque samedi après-midi de rendre visite à la jeune blonde, et celle-ci refusait de le voir à chaque fois. Cela faisait vraiment de la peine à voir.

Quant à Diana, Jane, Tillie et Josie, c'était toujours le même refrain, pour le plus grand désarroi de certaines.

Depuis qu'Anne était à la demeure Blackmore, elle avait eu diverses correspondances, que ce soit bien entendu avec Matthew et Marilla, mais également Miss Stacy et Sebastian, et pour finir, Gilbert avec qui sa correspondance fut certes écourtée, et d'ailleurs elle n'en connaissait pas la raison. La jeune fille était malheureusement encore trop fière pour en demander la raison au concerné, alors elle attendait en vain, qu'il le fasse de lui même.

Quand ce fut le tour de la rouquine de prendre son courrier, celle-ci avait les mains moites, mais elle essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas espérer cette fois. Une fois ses lettres en main, elle venait se rasseoir péniblement, d'autant qu'elle voyait bien dans le regard de certaines filles, plus précisément Josie Pye, une certaine satisfaction de la voir dans cet état.

Une fois assise, Anne regarda discrètement les adresses des deux expéditeurs, et ce n'était autre que Miss Stacy et Marilla, celle-ci ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, au même moment cette dernière entendit Josie ricaner tout doucement avec Jane et Tillie.

Quelques instants plus tard, Anne et Diana étaient dans leur chambre, elles étaient allongées côte à côte sur le lit de la rouquine, celle-ci extériorisait enfin toute sa colère, « Cette Josie Pye... Et moi qui pensais qu'elle avait un peu évolué, mais il semble qu'elle reste toujours la même...peste ! C'est exaspérant ! »

Sa meilleure amie ne put s'empêcher encore une fois de demander à son amie, « Ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait plus simple de l'interroger au lieu d'attendre désespérément qu'il s'explique lui-même. Après tout, tu te moques bien des convenances, il n'a pas répondu à tes deux lettres et alors ? Il doit bien avoir une bonne raison...Et il a sans... », la jeune fille fut coupée nette par son amie, « Oh !! Non non Diana !! Ne lui donne plus d'excuses !! C'est tout à fait impardonnable. Si ça trouve... Il ne m'aime pas, et d'ailleurs me l'a-t-il vraiment dit dans cette seule lettre que j'ai reçu de lui ? Je ne sais plus Diana. Il est sans doute tombé sous le charme d'une merveilleuse étudiante en médecine, dans tous les cas quelqu'un de plus assorti... »

Quand tout à coup la jeune brune pinça son amie, « Ça suffit Anne, j'en ai assez de te voir te rabaisser ainsi, Gilbert est le jeune homme le plus chanceux du monde, d'avoir une jeune femme telle que toi dans sa vie. Il nous reste encore un mois et demi à partager ensemble avant mon trimestre à Paris, je veux que la Anne pleine de vie revienne. Et puis dans un mois c'est la pause de Noël, nous allons enfin retourner à Avonlea... »

Anne prit un ton encore plus désespéré, un mois me paraît si loin, et puis quand nous fêterons Noël, ça voudra dire aussi que tu partiras bientôt pour Paris, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à savourer ces fêtes... » Son amie se leva d'un coup du matelas, puis se dirigea vers la table de nuit de celle-ci et ouvrit le tiroir, cela fit réagir la rouquine, « Mais que fais-tu dans mes affaires... ? »

La jeune fille bienveillante lui tendit une enveloppe, « Tu te souviens de ce présent n'est-ce pas ? Sers-toi en durant l'absence de Miss Blackmore, il t'en restera suffisamment pour d'autres escapades à Toronto. », la jeune fille contrariée se redressa à son tour, « Mais c'est insensé ! Je ne vais sûrement pas lui rendre visite, alors que lui ne daigne même pas me répondre ! Il n'en est pas question ! »

La jeune brune rangea alors l'enveloppe là où elle l'avait trouvé, « Eh bien... tant pis. J'avais déjà prévu ce que je dirais à Lily si tu devais t'absenter. », ce qui intrigua son amie, « Oh et quoi donc ? », celle-ci répondit assez fière d'elle-même, « Qu'on réclamait un peu de ton aide aux pignons verts tout simplement. », Anne fut légèrement déçue, « Hum... eh bien je dois dire que tu manques un peu d'imagination sur ce coup Diana, mais pourquoi pas. »

Diana perdit encore une fois patience, « Anne ! Ne sois pas têtue ! Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de savoir, et de le voir. Quand est-ce que tu auras une pareille occasion ? Et tu ne sais même pas si Gilbert viendra à Avonlea pour les fêtes. Comment veux-tu te concentrer pleinement sur la bourse d'étude si ce problème occupe ton esprit. », cette dernière phrase fut comme une révélation, « Je dois y aller, mais c'est uniquement parce que je veux me concentrer sur la bourse d'étude, c'est le seul moyen ! », la jeune rousse prit les mains de son amie, « Diana, Je compte sur toi pour me couvrir. Je vais donc partir pour Toronto à la fin de la semaine... »

Toujours dans sa chambre d'étudiant, au campus de l'université de Toronto, Gilbert se demandait toujours ce qu'il avait bien pu dire de mal, « Je lui ai seulement dit que vu ma situation, je ne pouvais me permettre de lui imposer des fiançailles. Alors de ce fait je ne pouvais me considérer totalement comme un prétendant. », son ami Jack fit une grimace en entendant cela, « Il faut espérer que cette lettre se soit perdue alors... »

Le jeune brun fut pris d’inquiétudes, « Tu penses que j'ai mal exprimé ma pensée, mais j'ai aussi ajouté que c'était la seule avec qui je souhaitais me... marier. », le jeune roux ricana, « Je l'espère bien que c'est la seule ! Ça me semble un peu maladroit pour te dire la vérité. »

Gilbert se gratta la tête, « Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu la connaissais, elle est si différente des autres filles, elle est en dehors des convenances, mais elle est aussi parfois...hum...compliqué...et maladroite...sans oublier son tempérament de feu. Je marche littéralement sur des œufs à chaque instant avec elle. »

Son ami soupira, « Peut-être parce que tu te poses trop de questions seul dans ton coin, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on obtient des réponses... Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas la voir ? », son acolyte sourit, « Eh bien... je... Tu prendrais des notes pour moi durant mon absence ? je ne veux prendre aucun retard sur les cours ! »

Jack fixa son ami en souriant, « Alors c'est décidé ! Je ferais ce que tu veux si à ton retour je ne t'entends plus te lamenter !», Gilbert mit sa main sur poitrine, « Je le promets... je pars en fin de semaine ! »


	15. Un dîner déconcertant

Du côté d'Avonlea, la jeune institutrice, Muriel Stacy, cherchait désespérément une tenue convenable à porter pour se rendre à une invitation à dîner.

Elle se parlait à elle-même, en se regardant dans le miroir tout en visualisant ce que pourrait donner certaines tenues sur elle, « Je suis navrée d'avoir décliné votre invitation à dîner il y a deux semaines, mais c'est que vous voyez, Mme Lynde sait se montrer très persuasive et surtout très insistante... Et puis je pense que j'aurais préféré cent fois plus dîner en votre compagnie et voir la petite Delphine. Non bien sûr, ce pauvre homme n'était pas particulièrement désagréable, mais c'était le fils de Rachel, je ne pouvais pas lui dire que son fils était empoté et inintéressant, à coup sûr celle-ci ne voudrait plus m'adresser la parole, et irait colporter encore je ne sais quelle rumeur à mon sujet. Non vraiment, si j'ai bien appris une chose depuis que je suis à Avonlea, c'est qu'il vaut mieux être l'amie que l'ennemie de Rachel Lynde. Donc, encore une fois Sebastian, je tiens sincèrement à m'excuser pour l'autre soir, et je vous suis très reconnaissante d'avoir tout de même renouveler votre invitation ce vendredi. »

La jeune femme blonde soupira une fois son long monologue terminé, puis elle se dit à voix haute, « Tu es pathétique Muriel, tu manques visiblement de cran que ce soit avec Rachel ou Sebastian. »

Elle sortit finalement un chemisier blanc à fleurs et une simple jupe longue marron, elle rangea une robe de velours rouge beaucoup trop voyante à son goût, et dont elle n'aurait sans doute jamais l'occasion de porter, mais c'était un cadeau de Rachel, alors elle ne pouvait tout de même pas s'en débarrasser. 

Puis vint le tour de s'occuper de sa coiffure, allait-elle cacher ses cheveux avec un bout de tissus comme elle le faisait lors de ses sessions de pêche avec Sebastian, ou bien allait-elle se coiffer comme lorsqu'elle donnait des cours à l'école d'Avonlea ? 

Elle décida finalement d'opter pour la deuxième option, mais ce soir là, elle ne parvenait pas à se coiffer. Des mèches rebelles qui retombaient devant ses yeux, venaient sans cesse la gêner. Elle soupira un grand coup, « C'est ridicule ! Je suis ridicule !! Ce n'est qu'un souper après tout, pourquoi tant de pédanterie ?! »

Elle laissa alors ses cheveux tombés à moitié et décida de ne plus s'acharner sur sa coiffure, « C'est très bien comme ça peu importe. », elle repassa tout de même un dernier coup d’œil dans le miroir en remettant quelques mèches en place.

Cette dernière était enfin partie pour se rendre chez la famille Lacroix, elle avait enfilé un manteau et une grosse écharpe. Elle opta finalement pour un pantalon pour monter sur sa motocyclette. Celle-ci fit un énorme vacarme en arrivant devant la demeure de la famille.

Hazel fut tellement prise de surprise, qu'elle sortit en courant pour voir quelle était ce vacarme. Bash qui était à la grange en train de ranger des outils, assista à la scène en riant. 

Sa mère commença à bougonner contre la jeune femme, « Mais quel est donc cet engin de malheur ?! Tout Avonlea a dû vous entendre ! »

Muriel arrêta son véhicule et alla le garer du côté de la grange. 

Sebastian salua alors cette dernière, « Eh bien ! Vous me surprenez à chaque fois ! Vous êtes sans doute la première femme blanche qui se fait gronder par ma mère ! »

L'institutrice était confuse, « Je-je suis vraiment désolée, je-je ne voulais pas énerver votre mère ! »

Le jeune père rit de plus belle, « Justement j'aime que vous le fassiez ! », la femme blonde ne sut quoi en penser sur le moment. 

Muriel suivit alors Sebastian dans sa demeure. Hazel et Elijah avaient visiblement déjà soupé, ce qui étonna le jeune père, « Mais vous avez déjà soupé ?! Où est Delphine ? »

Elijah le regarda avec un léger sourire, « Elle était épuisée, et je crains que nous le soyons aussi, n'est-ce pas Hazel ? », insista-t-il.

La mère de Bash finit par dire, « Euh oui, effectivement, je suis désolée Muriel mais je ne pourrais vous tenir compagnie ce soir, la petite m'a épuisé aujourd'hui. Et Elijah a passé la journée à réparer la clôture. Bref, j'espère que vous ne nous en voudrez pas trop. », cette dernière quitta alors la cuisine, et laissa son fils qui n'en croyait ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles.

Il jeta ensuite un regard à Elijah pour lui montrer à quel point il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il essayait de faire, le beau fils a fini par quitter la pièce à son tour. L'institutrice qui voyait bien ce qui se passait, ne savait pas trop quoi ajouter, la pauvre femme était énormément gênée, « Je-je devrais peut-être souper chez moi ce soir, ça ne me dérange pas du tout, et vous m'avez l'air tous épuisés, je ne vais pas m'imposer plus longtemps. », elle commençait à se diriger vers la porte.

« Non restez ! » s'exclama Sebastian, ce qui surprit Miss Stacy, « Non, vraiment je pense que c'est mieux que je rentre, même la petite Delphine est couchée. »

« Il est vrai que vous passiez surtout pour la voir, mais à vrai dire, je n'ai pas très envie de dîner seul, et ma mère a cuisiné énormément comme vous pouvez le voir, elle a fait son délicieux poulet ! », il souleva le torchon pour montrer celui-ci, « Alors ça ne vous fait pas envie ? »

Muriel était toujours sur le pas de la porte, « Eh bien oui... Vous m'avez eu ! Comment résister à tant de tentations gastronomiques ! », elle s'approcha lentement vers la table dressée.

Bash lui indiqua où elle devait s'asseoir en lui faisant un sourire, les deux prirent place autour de la table.

Quelques instants plus tard, une fois qu'ils avaient commencé à dîner, un silence gênant se fit ressentir, ce qui n'était pas au goût de la jeune institutrice, alors elle profita de cette occasion pour répéter le monologue qu'elle avait récité seule devant son miroir tout à l'heure.

« Sebastian, je suis vraiment navrée d'avoir décliné- », mais celui-ci ne la laissa pas finir, « Vous n'avez pas à faire ça, vous n'avez pas à vous justifier. »

La jeune blonde fut prise au dépourvu, mais elle insista tout de même, « Eh bien ce n'était pas pour me justifier, mais ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'être impolie, alors je tenais à le faire. »

Bash hocha la tête, « C'est bien reçu dans ce cas, mais je n'en avais pas besoin, vous êtes libres de faire ce que vous voulez. », son ton paraissait un peu moqueur.

Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de l'institutrice, « J'aimerais tellement dire à Mme Lynde que son fils ne m'intéresse pas, qu'il est ennuyeux, et je ne sais pas comment je pourrais le qualifier autrement...Empoté. »

L'homme aux cheveux frisés éclata de rire, « Ne le prenez pas mal, mais vous avez sans doute aussi votre part de défauts. Mais je ne vous blâme pas, ça doit être compliqué d'expliquer à une mère que son fils n'est pas à votre goût. »

Miss Stacy releva immédiatement l'une des phrases qu'il venait de dire, « Ma part de défauts ? Je vois, et quels sont-ils ? », demanda-t-elle d'un air à la fois intéressé et irrité.

Sebastian s'insurgea aussitôt, « Ne vous méprenez pas ! Je voulais dire que vous avez vos défauts, mais il est fort possible d'apprécier ceux-là aussi. J'apprécie le fait que vous ayez tant de choses à dire, c'est divertissant et amusant, et votre franchise est très appréciable, enfin quand vous pouvez vous le permettre. », conclut-il en riant.

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux en train de débarrasser et ranger. 

Sebastian ne voulait pas que son invité participe à cette tâche, « Non, vous n'avez pas à faire ça, laissez-moi terminer, vous êtes l'invité. »

Tout en étant pas attentive à ce que son hôte disait, Muriel continua à débarrasser la table tout en parlant, « Vous savez, étant donné que vous m'avez généreusement invité à dîner, je me disais que je pourrais vous retourner cette invitation. », le jeune père s'y opposa, « Non, vous n'avez pas à vous sentir obligée, c'était de bon cœur, je n'attendais rien en retour. »

Celle-ci poursuivit sa tâche, elle prenait maintenant les assiettes, Sebastian fit de même.

L'institutrice répondit alors, « C'est de bon cœur également, Hazel et Elijah sont aussi les bienvenus, et bien entendu Delphine. Enfin, venez avec qui vous voulez, je ne veux pas vous mettre mal à l'aise ou vous forcer la main. Bref vous devez penser que je parle trop encore, n'est-ce pas ? », à cette instant, celle-ci ne s'était pas rendue compte, mais elle tenait la main de Sebastian, ce dernier qui avait lui-même sa main sur une assiette. 

Le temps se figea, les deux individus se regardèrent durant quelques secondes dans les yeux, puis Bash fixa la main de celle-ci. 

« Je suis désolée, je-je croyais que-, il fallait que je vous laisse faire c'est ça ! Bref excusez-moi ! » Dit-elle avec un sourire plein de gêne.

Celle-ci se précipita vers son manteau et l'enfila, elle enchaîna les mots à une vitesse folle, « Il se fait tard, je devrais vraiment y aller, je dois déranger les personnes qui sont partis se coucher. Merci encore pour ce délicieux dîner, remerciez aussi votre mère ! Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit ! », sur ces mots elle ouvrit maladroitement la porte, elle se cogna la tête dans celle-ci, « Aie ! Ce n'est rien ! »

Sebastian la regarda partir, confus, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui répondre, qu'elle avait déjà quitté la demeure.

Ce dernier continua de ranger et nettoyer la vaisselle, il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de l’événement qui venait de se produire, mais il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en revoyant la réaction de la jeune institutrice.


	16. Si loin, si proches

Le Week-end avait débuté, Anne était dans sa chambre en train de préparer sa valise qui était posée sur son lit. Pendant ce temps, Diana guettait à la fenêtre, elle apercevait Miss Blackmore qui sortait de la demeure avec ses bagages, Lily et Albert la suivaient de près. La propriétaire des lieux semblait donner des directives à ses deux employés.

La jeune rousse soupira, « Crois-tu que Miss Blackmore en a pour longtemps encore ? »

Son amie lui répondit d’un ton anxieux, « Tu devrais te dépêcher Anne, je dirais que tu as encore cinq à dix minutes avant de pouvoir sortir par la porte de derrière qui donne dans le jardin. Albert et Lily, ne devraient plus trop tarder. »

Anne s’exclama, « Je suis parée pour l’aventure ! », elle avait enfin sa valise en main. Celle-ci avait longuement hésité sur la tenue qu’elle devait porter pour son voyage, la veille, elle avait passé la soirée à en discuter avec Diana. Et son amie l’avait finalement convaincu de s’habiller le plus simplement possible, car voyageant seule, elle ne pouvait se permettre d’attirer trop l’attention.

La rouquine portait un simple chemisier blanc, ainsi qu’une très jolie jupe verte, elle ne prit ni chapeau, ni ombrelle. Mais il était hors de question pour elle de sortir la chevelure défaite, alors elle avait crêpé ses cheveux et s’était faite un chignon au dessus de la tête.

Elle se précipita ensuite vers les escaliers pour rejoindre au plus vite le rez-de-chaussée, Diana l’avait suivi. Anne allait ouvrir la porte pour sortir le plus discrètement possible, puis elle répéta une dernière fois à son amie, « N’oublie pas de dire que j’ai dû partir précipitamment à Avonlea, que Marilla avait terriblement besoin de moi. Oh si tu savais Diana ! Je n’aime pas énormément mentir, mais parfois on n’a guère d’autre choix, mais je ne peux m’empêcher de me sentir honteuse. »

Lorsque les deux filles entendirent un raclement de gorge, « Hum...Mentir ? », les deux amies se retournèrent et découvrirent que c’était Ruby qui venait de parler.

Anne paniqua, « Oh Ruby ! Je-, c’est terrible Marilla a besoin de moi je dois partir tout de suite ! Passez un bon week-end les filles ! », Sur ces mots la rouquine prit la poudre d’escampette. Elle laissa derrière elle une pauvre Diana qui avait maintenant Ruby sur le dos.

La jeune blonde naïve s’empressa de dire, « J’imagine que les Cuthbert doivent avoir de gros souci… », la brunette acquiesça timidement, elle n’aimait pas trop mentir non plus.

Partant d’un bon sentiment, Ruby ajouta, « Je devrais en parler à mes parents peut être qu’ils pourraient aider les Cuthbert, je vais aller leur écrire tout de suite. »

Ce qui fit haleter Diana, « Oh non surtout pas ! Enfin je veux dire, ils n’y pourront rien, ca ne sert à rien de leur parler de ça. », la fille naïve cru alors sur parole ce que disait son amie.

Tout d’un coup la jeune blonde est devenue pâle, « La pauvre Anne, pendant qu’elle va régler les soucis des Cuthbert, moi, j’ai fait quelque chose de vraiment horrible, enfin ce n’était pas mon idée au début… », la brunette vint vers son amie et mit une main sur son épaule, « Mon dieu qu’as-tu fait Ruby ?! »

Dans les rues de Charlottetown, Anne avançait à vive allure, elle avait réussie à échapper aux regards de Miss Blackmore et de ses domestiques. Elle devait maintenant se rendre au port de la ville pour prendre le ferry.

La jeune rousse bouillonnait, elle était excitée de voyager mais en même temps elle avait peur d’être confronté à Gilbert. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas écrit durant toutes ses semaines ? Il est vrai qu’elle avait elle-même refusé de lui écrire une troisième lettre par orgueil, mais avec le recul, elle trouva sa réaction futile. Il devait sûrement y avoir une bonne raison, comme l’avait si bien souligné son amie Diana.

A Toronto, Gilbert attendait l’entrée en gare de son train. Vu de l’extérieur ce dernier paraissait particulièrement nerveux, même si cette petite escapade lui ferait le plus grand bien, il ne put s’empêcher de redouter son entrevue avec Anne. Pourquoi avait-t-elle arrêté de lui répondre si soudainement ? Avait-il dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas dans sa seconde lettre ? Est-ce que la jeune fille aux cheveux roux souhaitait parler réellement d’engagement dans sa lettre ? Tant de questions qui auraient enfin leurs réponses dans quelques heures.

Le jeune brun se souvint qu’il désirait acheter des fleurs à la fille qu’il aimait, mais il était malheureusement trop tard, son train allait arriver d’une minute à l’autre. Mais fort heureusement, ce dernier fera un changement de train à Montréal, il aura donc le temps d’en acquérir là bas.

A la demeure Blackmore, Diana menait une discussion animée avec la jeune Ruby, elles étaient dans la chambre de Diana, « Mais comment as-tu pu faire cela à Anne ? N’est-elle pas ton amie aussi ? C’était terriblement égoïste et immature, ça ne m’étonne pas que cette idée soit venue de Josie. Je pourrais au moins savoir où tu les as mises ? »

La jeune blonde qui était assise au bord du lit n’osait pas regarder son amie dans les yeux, « Je…je suis tellement désolée. », commença-t-elle à dire en sanglotant, « Mais si tu savais Diana, si tu avais lu ces lettres, il l’aime tellement, que ça m’a rendu envieuse… »

La brunette s’est assise à côté de cette dernière, « Je suis désolée que tu l’aies apprise de cette manière, mais ce n’était pas l’idée la plus ingénieuse qui soit, admets-le. Ecoute, tu trouveras aussi un garçon fait pour toi. »

Ruby leva les yeux et regarda son amie, « Mais… Ce n’est pas ça Diana ! Je suis très heureuse pour Anne ! C’est que… En lisant ces lettres, je me suis rendue compte qu’aucun garçon ne m’aimera jamais de la même façon que Gilbert aime Anne. Et Moody est si peu romantique comparé à… », elle soupira un grand coup.

Diana fut prise au dépourvu, alors elle demanda pour être sûre, « Alors… tu n’es plus amoureuse de Gilbert ? », la jeune blonde répondit d’un ton détaché, « Oh… ça fait un moment que je n’y pense plus, et même avant que je l’aperçoive avec Winifred à la foire. Cela ne m’avait rien fait du tout. Mais quand j’y pense, pauvre Anne… »

La jeune brune répliqua, « Oui… pauvre Anne. Bon assez parlé, je veux récupérer les lettres qui étaient destinées à mon amie maintenant. »

Ruby acquiesça aussitôt, elle ne voulait plus contrarier Diana.

Anne était à présent à la gare de New Brunswick, plus elle avançait dans son voyage, plus elle était nerveuse, elle serrait dans sa main comme pour lui porter chance, le petit coquillage que Gilbert lui avait envoyé dans la seule et unique lettre qu’elle avait reçu de lui.

Quelques heures plus tard, Gilbert était arrivé à Montréal, il avait prit le temps d’acheter un bouquet de fleurs, il était garni de roses rouges et de giroflées mauves. Le pauvre jeune homme était de plus en plus nerveux à l’idée de revoir Anne à mesure qu’il se rapprochait de sa destination.

Au même moment, un train arriva en gare, c’était un train en provenance de New Brunswick. Gilbert qui devait prendre ce train pour se rendre à cette même destination, était à l’autre bout de la gare, alors il se mit à courir sur le quai. Dans sa hâte il fit tomber au sol une branche du bouquet.

Anne qui était à bord du train, descendit de celui-ci, elle trouva à ses pieds en sortant du wagon, une brindille de giroflée mauve, elle sourit et le ramassa aussitôt. Elle se disait qu’elle manquait de fantaisie dans sa tenue, alors elle ajusta la brindille dans sa coiffe.

Quant au jeune brun, il était enfin installé dans son wagon, il allait partir d’un moment à l’autre pour New Brunswick. Il avait le regard perdu, ses yeux étaient fixés sur le quai, mais il ne semblait rien regarder en particulier, il passait le temps en attendant le départ.

Lorsque ce dernier vit une chevelure rousse qui attira son attention, elle avait des fleurs dans les cheveux, la jeune fille paraissait pressée, elle peinait à se déplacer avec son bagage.

Et c’est alors qu’il la vit, elle se retourna pour demander un renseignement à un agent qui travaillait à la gare. Il en était sûr, c’était Anne. Aussitôt il cogna de toutes ses forces contre la vitre et cria son nom, « Anne ! Anne ! Regarde par ici ! ».

On entendit le train siffler, il allait bientôt partir. Alors il décida de sortir du train au plus vite. 

Pendant ce temps, Anne rejoignait le quai pour prendre son train à destination de Toronto, lorsqu’elle entendit une voix familière hurler son nom, « Anne ! Ne prends pas ce train ! »


	17. Des retrouvailles inattendues

Sur le quai de gare à Montréal, Anne venait d’entendre son nom, il avait été prononcé avec une telle force, et cette voix était si familière, elle ne voulait pas y croire.

Mais elle finit par se retourner et c’est ainsi qu’elle le vit, cet air confus dans le regard, cette expression qu’il pouvait avoir parfois, était plus que jamais présent dans les yeux du jeune homme.

La rouquine lâcha enfin un mot, « Gilbert ? », ce dernier fit de même, « Où pars-tu ? », il s’avança lentement vers elle.

Anne fit un pas en avant également, « J’aimerais te poser la même question ? », dit-elle en souriant.

Quand les deux jeunes gens s’exclamèrent à l’unisson, « J’allais te rendre visite ! », ils se mirent à rire instantanément.

Gilbert ne put s’empêcher de souligner, « Il n’y a des choses qui ne changent jamais.», ce qui fit rire la jeune femme de plus belle. Une question taraudait cette dernière, elle la posa alors maladroitement, « Je-je voulais savoir pourquoi tu ne m’as jamais répondu ?! »

La jeune femme ne s’attendait pas du tout à cette réponse, « Anne… je l’ai fait, je n’ai cessé de t’écrire alors que toi tu ne daignais me répondre, j’ai seulement reçu deux lettres de toi. Tu m’en avais écrite d’autres ? »

La jeune rousse ne savait pas de quelle manière répondre, « Eh bien… Non. », une certaine déception se fit ressentir dans les yeux du jeune brun, « Oh… je vois. »

Anne haleta voyant l’expression du jeune homme, « Mais pour ma défense ! Je n’ai jamais reçu toutes tes lettres ! Hormis celle où il y avait ceci.», elle sortit le petit coquillage blanc, qu’elle avait glissé dans sa poche.

Elle prit la main libre de Gilbert, et glissa l’objet précieux dans la paume de sa main, le jeune homme soupira puis ne put s’empêcher de sourire, « Il semble que nous ayons des choses à rattraper… »

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient installés tous les deux dans un salon de thé à proximité de la gare. Leurs bagages étaient à terre à leurs pieds, ils avaient une tasse de thé chaude entre les mains, le bouquet de fleurs était posé sur une table voisine.

« Je suis contente que tout se passe bien pour toi à Toronto, j’aurais aimé rencontrer ton camarade de chambre, ça sera peut être une prochaine fois. Enfin… je suis désolée pour ça, je ne porte pas chance, comme je te l’ai si bien démontré par le passé, ça ne pouvait pas changer aujourd’hui. », dit-elle le regard plein d’inquiétude.

Le jeune homme aux boucles brunes sourit, « Mais pourquoi t’excuses-tu ? Je pense que tout comme toi, je pourrais dire que je suis malchanceux aussi, Mais… », sa main glissa sur la table pour rencontrer celle de la rouquine qui tenait fermement sa tasse, « …Mais si je l’étais vraiment, t’aurais-je vu aujourd’hui ?», il caressa tendrement les doigts de la jeune fille, ce qui fit tressaillir cette dernière qui ne s’y attendait pas.

Anne n’était pas encore familière avec les gestes tendres de Gilbert, même si elle ne pensait qu’à ce moment depuis des jours et des semaines, elle ne savait pas encore comment se comporter avec lui. Devait-elle faire des démonstrations à n’importe quel moment ? Et comment savoir, quand était-ce le bon moment ? Etait-il admit de le faire en public ? Que pouvait-elle se permettre de faire comme geste ? Tant de questions, que Gilbert lui ne s’était pas posé sur le moment.

Ce dernier lui sourit, « Alors… Que fait-on maintenant ? », il avait toujours la main sur la sienne. La rouquine n’avait visiblement pas de réponse précise à donner, elle regarda la valise du jeune homme qui était à ses pieds, « Eh bien… Tu avais prévu de rester combien de temps à Charlottetown ? »

« Je m’étais dit que j’aurais pu rester jusque lundi matin, mais maintenant… Nous sommes à Montréal tous les deux, je-je ne sais plus. », Répondit-il en se grattant la tête.

Il fronça les sourcils, « Tu penses que l’on devrait faire… demi-tour ? », l’interrogea-t-il troublé, la rouquine bondit aussitôt, « N-non ! Enfin je veux dire, maintenant que nous sommes ici, autant en profiter. Nous nous sommes fait rembourser nos billets, crois-tu que… l’on pourrait passer le week-end ici…? », la jeune fille avait l’air gêné de proposer cela.

Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Gilbert, il décida alors de la taquiner, « Tu veux dire que… Tu veux passer plus de temps avec moi ? », Demanda-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Anne décida de s’en amuser à son tour, elle répondit sur un ton des plus sérieux, « C’est que… je n’ai pas la force de reprendre le train et le ferry aujourd’hui. Et puis, il y a aussi un garçon incroyablement fatiguant… », elle ne put s’empêcher de rire à la fin de sa phrase, le jeune garçon s’en amusa également. Pendant un court instant, lorsqu’ils arrêtèrent de rire, les deux jeunes gens ne purent s’empêcher d’avoir les yeux rivés sur les lèvres de l’autre, c’est lorsqu’ils entendirent des rires éclater dans l’établissement, qu’ils revinrent sur terre.

Gilbert se racla la gorge, « Hum..! Nous devrions peut-être y aller… L’après-midi va bientôt débuter, il serait peut-être temps de faire un tour en ville pour savoir où séjourner durant ce week-end ? », la jeune femme acquiesça bien volontiers, « Je…Oui ! tu as raison. »

Les deux jeunes amoureux étaient dans les rues de Montréal, ils avaient chacun leur valise en main, Anne commençait à en avoir marre de trimbaler son bagage ainsi que son bouquet de fleurs, le jeune garçon l’avait bien vu, il s’était même proposé de lui venir en aide. Mais la jeune rousse ne voulait pas non plus l’encombrer davantage, elle avait aussi toujours du mal à laisser les autres l’aider, surtout Gilbert.

Ils étaient passés devant de nombreux bâtiments, ils ne connaissaient pas très bien la ville, mais ils étaient forcés de constater que Montréal était en plein expansion, il y avait de nombreuses cultures, à en juger par les différents quartiers, juifs, italiens, chinois et afro-américains. C’était une ville qui avait de nombreux points communs avec la ville de Toronto, elle était également encline à la modernité.

Gilbert ne cessait d’observer Anne qui avait les yeux pétillants, s’émerveillant de nombreuses choses qui l’entouraient, « Cette avenue n’est-elle pas splendide ! Ce parc donne tout son charme à cette avenue ! »

Non loin de cette fameuse avenue, le jeune étudiant en médecine interpella la rouquine lorsqu’ils passèrent devant un établissement, « Anne, ne penses-tu pas que l’on devrait s’arrêter ici ? »

Le bâtiment était un hôtel d’allure modeste, mais avec leurs maigres économies, ils ne pouvaient se permettre d’être trop exigeant, la jeune fille approuva alors aussitôt, « Oui ça sera très bien, je pense que l’on a assez marché pour aujourd’hui. »

Ils entrèrent alors dans l’établissement, une femme d’âge mûr prenait place à la réception. Gilbert avança le premier vers celle-ci pendant qu’Anne patientait derrière avec les valises à ses pieds, « Bonjour Madame, serait-il possible de réserver deux chambres ? Ou bien si ce n’est pas possible une chambre avec deux lits ? »

La réceptionniste répondit en souriant et jeta un œil à la rouquine qui patientait derrière, « Les deux sont possibles, alors décidez-vous mon joli… », il se retourna alors vers Anne, « Anne, Préfères-tu avoir ta propre chambre ou bien avoir ton propre lit te suffit ? »

Cette dernière ne savait pas ce qu’il était plus acceptable de répondre, elle n’avait jamais partagé de chambre avec un garçon auparavant, enfin sans compter cette fois chez Tante Josephine, où Jerry était venu la rejoindre dans son lit. Mais ils n’étaient encore que des enfants, et ce dernier était comme un frère pour elle.

Elle suivit alors ce que son désir lui dictait, plutôt que d’être conforme à l’usage, « Mon propre lit me suffira, et l’on fera des économies de cette façon. », le jeune brun fut quelque peu troublé puis il répondit enfin à la réceptionniste, « Nous prendrons une seule chambre, avec deux lits s’il vous plaît. », la femme mûre acquiesça avec un petit sourire taquin.

La chambre n’était pas du plus grand luxe, mais ça suffirait largement pour ce soir, Anne s’écroula sur son lit une fois le seuil de la porte franchi. Gilbert l’observa avec un regard amusé, « Je suppose que tu as fait ton choix ! »

La rouquine se redressa aussitôt, « Oh… Désolée, c’était terriblement mal poli ! Quel lit préfères-tu ? Je doute que maintenant tu choisisses celui-ci… »

Le jeune brun gloussa, « T’est-il déjà arrivé d’avoir de bonnes manières envers ma personne ? De toute façon, j’allais te demander de choisir. », il posa sa valise à côté de son lit qui était près de la fenêtre.

Anne se leva du lit, elle arrangea légèrement ses vêtements, pour une fois elle ne trouvait pas de répartie adéquat. Elle allait se diriger vers la fenêtre pour admirer la vue à laquelle ils avaient droit, quand elle sentit une main frôlant la sienne, cela la fit frissonner.

Gilbert se tenait derrière elle, il avait pris sa main en otage une nouvelle fois, son regard se promenait sur la nuque de la jeune rousse, il eut une envie irrésistible d’y déposer un baiser, ce qu’il fit aussitôt. Cette dernière frémit, elle avait l’impression de flotter sur un nuage, sur le moment elle n’osait plus bouger, car c’était la première fois que quelqu’un l’embrasser à un tel endroit. Elle cessa de se demander si ce genre de baiser était inconvenant ou non, après tout ils étaient à l’abri des regards, alors elle glissa sa main dans la chevelure brune du jeune homme.

Du côté de Charlottetown, à l’heure du thé, les filles étaient réunies dans le petit salon, ces dernières avaient une conversation qui était des plus passionnées, et comme toujours Josie en était l’instigatrice, « Aucun des garçons de Queens n’a trouvé grâce à mes yeux. »

Jane lui rétorqua aussi sec, « Apparemment toi non plus tu n’as pas trouvé grâce à leurs yeux. », ce qui fit glousser les autres filles.

Quand à Diana, elle finit par dire d’un ton des plus sérieux, « De toute façon, nous sommes ici pour étudier, et non pour se trouver un mari. », ce qui fit ricaner Josie, « Que tu es naïve Diana, si tu ne choisis pas un mari ici, où crois-tu en trouver un ? À Avonlea peut être ? »

La jeune brune leva les yeux au ciel, « Tu réalises que tu insultes toutes les personnes qui vivent à Avonlea en disant cela ? Y compris ta famille…? »

La grande blonde n’eut rien à y redire.

Ruby était bien silencieuse depuis le début de la conversation, et pour cause, elle sentait comme un poids sur son estomac.

Tillie qui l’avait remarqué, s’empressa de dire, « Tiens c’est étonnant, Moody n’a pas essayé de rendre visite à Ruby aujourd’hui, il aurait définitivement laissé tomber. »

Diana n’aimait pas trop que l’on taquine la pauvre petit blonde, « Tillie ! Tu ne vois pas que ça n’intéresse pas du tout Ruby de parler de Moody. »

C’est alors qu’on entendit des cognements provenant de la porte d’entrée, les cinq filles s’échangèrent des regards, « Mais l’heure de visite n’est-elle pas passée ? », se demanda Josie.

Ruby se leva de son fauteuil aussitôt, elle se dirigea vers le hall, « Oh Moody je suis si heureuse… », elle s’arrête net, Lily avait été ouvrir la porte, et la personne qui se tenait là debout sous le porche n’était autre que Marilla.

« Ma-Madame Cuthbert… », prononça péniblement la jeune blonde qui ne s’attendait manifestement pas à voir débarquer celle-ci.

Lorsque Diana entendit Ruby dire à voix haute le nom de la personne qui venait rendre visite, elle se redressa, « Oh mon dieu ! »

Tillie, Josie et Jane la dévisagèrent, elles ne comprenaient visiblement pas ce qu’il se passait.


	18. Les premiers émois amoureux

Dans leur petite chambre d’Hôtel, les deux amoureux se tenaient toujours debout, à savourer l’instant, Anne passait toujours la main dans les cheveux de Gilbert, et ce dernier continuait à déposer des baisers dans le cou de la jeune rousse.

Lorsque le jeune homme s’arrêta, « Tu es sûre que partager une chambre avec moi ne te dérange pas ? » demanda-t-il soucieux.

La jeune fille ne comprenait pas la soudaine inquiétude de ce dernier, « Non… Comme je l’ai dit, ça nous a permis de faire des économies, et pourquoi devrais-je m’inquiéter de partager la même chambre que toi ? » l’interrogea-t-elle naïvement.

Le jeune brun ne sut quoi répondre sur le moment, il fronça les sourcils, tandis qu’Anne se retourna pour lui faire face, et elle réalisa qu’elle était vraiment trop innocente, elle n’avait pas réalisé le sous-entendu qu’avait fait Gilbert.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s’agrandirent, elle avait enfin compris ce que le jeune homme voulait dire, elle jeta un œil vers les deux lits, puis au mur, il y avait un rideau qui n’était pas tiré, « Regarde ce rideau qui est fixé entre les deux lits, nous pourrions le tirer pour en faire une séparation, ainsi il n’y aura pas de problème ! »

Gilbert fit un sourire espiègle à la rouquine, « Merci, ça pourrait me rassurer, mais je vais partager une chambre avec une fille très imprévisible, qui sait ce qu’il peut m’arriver durant la nuit, je suppose qu’un rideau est une faible protection… »

Anne s’en amusa, « Je vais revoir mon jugement également, je crois que je devrais me méfier aussi… », sur ces mots, le jeune homme tira la jeune rousse vers lui, il se laissa tomber sur le lit avec elle, Gilbert se tenait à la gauche de celle-ci, le visage penché au dessus du sien.

Ils se toisèrent du regard quelques instants, il repoussa une mèche rousse du visage de la jeune fille, « Tu es si jolie en cet instant. », en entendant ces mots, les yeux de la jeune fille pétillèrent, elle ne sut quoi répondre sur le moment, c’était la première fois qu’une personne lui faisait un tel compliment.

Elle approcha le visage du jeune brun vers elle, et lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres, ce dernier sourit à ce geste tendre, puis il prit les devants pour un deuxième baiser bien plus profond et passionné.

Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent ainsi leurs échanges de tendresse durant un long moment. Pendant tout ce temps, ils ne discutèrent quasiment pas, ils étaient bien trop occupés à découvrir leurs premiers émois amoureux.

Pendant ce temps à Charlottetown, Marilla avait pris place dans le salon où les filles prenaient leur thé, Ruby était en train de servir cette dernière, alors que Diana tentait en vain de rassurer la femme âgée, « Je suis sûre qu’Anne ne fait rien d’irresponsable en ce moment, savez-vous qu’elle préparait un projet d’écriture pour le concours de nouvelles se déroulant à Queens ? Elle est si talentueuse, je ne doute pas un seul instant qu’elle n’y parviendra pas. »

Marilla regarda la jeune brune, et ne put s’empêcher de dire, « Ne tentes pas de noyer le poisson, je suppose qu’elle ne reviendra pas avant des heures, alors je pense que je ne la verrai pas aujourd’hui. »

Ruby qui se tenait à côté, avait du mal à ne pas commettre de maladresses, elle ne comprenait pas tout de la situation, mais il était clair pour elle, qu’Anne avait menti ce matin, et elle ne voulait pas créer plus de problèmes à cette dernière.

Mais une certaine Josie créa le trouble en une seule intervention, « C’est si triste qu’Anne n’ait plus eu de réponses de Gilbert Blythe, je pense qu’elle en est très amoureuse, mais je pense que ce garçon se contente de passer de fille en fille, pauvre Anne. »

Diana et Ruby dévisagèrent cette dernière, elles n’approuvaient manifestement pas ce qu’elle disait. Quant à Marilla, elle fut seulement interpellée par un détail, « Il ne lui a pas répondu ? Anne devait être trop fière pour m’en faire part… J’ose espérer que ce n’est pas pour cette raison qu’elle n’est pas ici, elle n’aurait pas eu l’idée stupide de se rendre à Toronto ? Elle sait ô combien je n’aime pas qu’elle voyage seule!»

Diana se précipita pour répondre, « Ne vous en faites pas Marilla, elle est juste partie faire des recherches pour les besoins de sa nouvelle, elle avait besoin de s’imprégner de certains lieux pour avoir de l’inspiration. », Ruby approuva en hochant la tête, les autres filles restèrent muettes.

Quelques temps plus tard Marilla quitta la demeure Blackmore, elle ajouta une dernière fois avant de partir en fixant la jeune brune, « Tu diras à Anne, que j’attends ses explications dans sa prochaine lettre. »

Une fois que Marilla était partie, Ruby ne put s’empêcher de s’exclamer à voix haute, « Mon dieu ! Anne est partie à Toronto ! »

Diana rétorqua aussitôt, « Chuuut ! Les filles t’ont sûrement entendu ! Et heureusement que Lily ne peut pas entendre ! »

Quand tout à coup, une des filles se fit entendre, elle se tenait manifestement à mi-chemin entre le hall et le salon, « Effectivement, nous avons tout entendu. », puis Tillie et Jane arrivèrent pour acquiescer.

Dans les rues de Montréal, le jeune couple se promenait, cherchant un endroit pour souper, le soleil se couchait tout doucement déjà, les lumières de la ville commençaient à s’allumer.

Ils avaient passé une grande partie de l’après midi à papillonner dans leur chambre d’hôtel à l’abri des regards.

Anne effleurait la main de Gilbert en marchant, elle désirait lui tenir la main, mais elle ne savait pas s’il était admis de tenir la main d’un garçon en public, alors dans le doute, elle n’osa rien faire.

Une brasserie à l’allure chaleureuse se dressait au coin de la rue, la jeune rousse l’avait repéré, elle s’arrêta devant celle-ci pour admirer les décorations à travers la vitrine, l’établissement était différent des autres, il y avait de magnifiques peintures accrochées au mur, ainsi que des fleurs qui ornées les tables, « N’est-ce pas la brasserie la plus charmante que nous ayons croisé ?! Mais ça ne veut… »

Elle fut coupée par Gilbert, qui lui prit la main et l’emmenant à l’entrée de la brasserie, « Si ce n’est pas bon, ça sera au moins agréable à regarder. » dit-il en souriant.

Les deux jeunes gens étaient installés à leur table, « Je t’avouerais que j’ai énormément faim, finalement faire des économies sur la chambre d’hôtel était plus que bienvenu, tu es prévoyante Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. »

Anne éclata de rire, « Il faut dire que ton estomac n’est pas des plus silencieux… », au même instant le serveur amena les assiettes.

Le jeune brun désapprouva de la tête, puis il s’empressa de demander, « Je ne t’ai pas encore demandé mais, comment se passe l’écriture de ta nouvelle, as-tu trouvé un sujet ? Le concours est pour la fin de l’année non ? »

La rouquine acquiesça, « Je pense avoir trouvé mon sujet, mais je préfère le garder pour moi, pour l’instant. Tu le sauras le moment venu ! », s’exclama-t-elle enthousiaste.

« Et me feras-tu lire ? » demanda l’étudiant en médecine, ce qui fit balbutier la jeune écrivaine en herbe, « Non !! Je-je veux dire, de toute façon tu seras à Toronto. »

« Hum… Tu ne veux pas me faire lire… ? Pourtant j’ai déjà lu les articles que tu écrivais pour la gazette d’Avonlea. », Gilbert avait une pointe de déception dans sa voix.

« Tu sais bien que c’est différent, ici il est question d’une fiction. », répliqua t-elle pour se justifier.

Le jeune brun hocha les sourcils, « J’avais cru comprendre que tu faisais lire tes textes à tes amies, ainsi qu’à Mme Barry. Par ailleurs, tu as tort, fin décembre je serais là, j’ai prévu de passer les fêtes à Avonlea. »

La rouquine ne sut quoi répondre, elle se contenta d’apprécier son repas, elle ne voulait pas ré aborder ce sujet.

Une heure plus tard, les deux jeunes gens sortirent de la brasserie, ils avaient l’une de ces discussions passionnées au sujet de leurs aspirations, ils se baladaient le long d’un parc non loin de l’hôtel, il faisait nuit, c’était le début de soirée.

« Je te l’ai déjà Gilbert, peu importe la voie que tu choisis, si tu restes passionné, tu seras merveilleux, et cela que tu choisisses d’être médecin ou chercheur. Tu as encore quelques années pour le découvrir après tout. », déclara la jeune rousse.

Le jeune homme fut touché par ces mots, « La passion… C’est quelque chose que tu connais bien apparemment, tu veux écrire des histoires, enseigner, et maintenant tu veux rendre justice. Et pourtant, je n’ai pas l’impression que tu aies envie de choisir, tu veux faire tout cela, alors tu essayes. »

Anne stoppa sa marche, « Tu penses que c’est la bonne manière de faire? Je devrais sûrement choisir ma vocation, mais lorsque j’essaye, une de plus vient s’ajouter à ma liste. Je ne pourrais sans doute jamais exceller dans un domaine, si je ne m’y consacre pas pleinement…»

Gilbert se tourna vers la jeune fille pour la rassurer, il mit la main sur son menton, « Loin de moi l’idée de vouloir voler tes formules, mais tu feras une magnifique enseignante, ainsi qu’une merveilleuse écrivaine, et une grande journalise. »

De sa petite voix hésitante, la rouquine chuchota, « Tu crois… ? », pour lui répondre le jeune brun lui fit un petit sourire et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

L’instant d’après, les deux amoureux étaient rentrés à leur chambre d’hôtel, ils avaient tiré le rideau pour créer une séparation, et ainsi garder une intimité.

Anne était devant son miroir, elle défaisait sa coiffure avec une certaine nostalgie déjà, elle se disait que cette journée n’aurait pas pu être plus merveilleuse, demain serait sans doute aussi le jour de leur séparation. Maintenant qu’ils savaient que cette histoire de lettres non reçues ou non écrites, n’avait été qu’un énième malentendu, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de prolonger plus longtemps leur séjour. Par la même occasion, si ces derniers pouvaient éviter de louper des cours, ça les arrangeait.

Gilbert qui était de l’autre côté du rideau, défaisait sa chemise, il allait se mettre en tenue de nuit, lui aussi ressentait une profonde joie suite à cette journée, ainsi qu’une profonde tristesse en pensant au lendemain. Il jeta un œil au coquillage blanc qui était posé sur sa table de nuit, cela l’apaisa, il était à présent sûr que la rouquine n’avait pas de problème avec lui.

Mais un sujet en particulier n’avait pas été abordé, à aucun moment Anne n’avait pris la peine de l’interroger sur le contenu des lettres qu’elle n’avait jamais reçu. Cela l’inquiétait et le soulageait à la fois. Il était inquiet, car il se demandait si finalement cela avait peu d’intérêt pour elle, et soulagé car il avait peur d’exprimer une réponse si celle-ci se montrait curieuse. Comme pour faire fuir ses pensées encombrantes, il souffla un grand coup.

Anne l’entendit, alors elle demanda en riant, « Ton lit n’est pas assez confortable ? Il ne fallait pas me laisser choisir. »

Le jeune brun sourit à la réflexion, « Je crois que ça ira pour une nuit. »

La jeune rousse était à présent installer dans son lit, chacun avait sa lampe de chevet allumée, elle pouvait apercevoir la silhouette de Gilbert qui enfilait sa chemise de nuit, ce qui fit rougir cette dernière, elle s’en voulut d’avoir regardé ou même d’avoir imaginé quoique ce soit durant ces secondes.

Elle fut tout à coup interrompue dans ses pensées par le jeune homme, « Je vais éteindre, alors je te souhaite une bonne nuit. », dit-il le plus tendrement du monde.

Anne était prise de court, elle marmonna, « Oh euh oui… Je vais faire pareil, je te souhaite aussi bonne nuit. »

Le jeune homme fut interloqué lorsqu’il vit la silhouette de la jeune fille se mouvoir, « Tiens, on voit un peu trop bien à travers ces rideaux avec la lumière de la lampe. »

« Je jure je n’ai pas regardé ! », s’exclama la rouquine.

Gilbert fut surpris, un sourire espiègle se dessinait sur son visage, « Je n’avais rien insinué de tel… »

Cette dernière enfonça sa tête sous les draps, comme-ci cela allait dissimuler toutes traces de honte, « Bonne nuit ! » prononça t-elle une nouvelle fois, en espérant très fort que ce dernier efface de sa mémoire ce qui venait de se produire.

Il s’était passé une heure environ, lorsque Gilbert entendit une voix qui l’appelait en chuchotant, « Gilbert… As-tu réussi à trouver le sommeil ?

Le jeune garçon aux boucles brunes répondit également à voix basse, « Pas vraiment, apparemment tu as mal choisi ton lit. » fit-il pour taquiner.

La jeune fille prit pourtant un ton sérieux, « C’est que… Toute la journée, je n’ai cessé de me demander… Qu’avez-tu écris dans tes lettres ? En fait je voulais surtout savoir ce que tu m’avais répondu la première fois. »

Un long silence se fit ressentir, c’était la question que redoutait tant le jeune homme, mais en même tant il était heureux que cette dernière soit si intéressée de le savoir, qu’elle n’en trouvait pas le sommeil.

Anne réagissait alors à la non-réaction de Gilbert, « Tu t’es finalement endormi… ? »

Ce qui fit sortir celui-ci de ses pensées, « Hum…je… », ce dernier soupira un grand coup, la jeune rousse qui était de l’autre côté du rideau appréhendait vraiment ce que le jeune homme allait dire, cette longue hésitation semblait durer des heures, pourtant c’était seulement quelques secondes tout au plus.

Il était si nerveux qu’il ne savait pas par où commencer, mais il lui devait bien une réponse, alors il fit de son mieux pour être le plus simple possible.

« Anne, j’aimerais te faire ma demande. »

Maintenant, ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de rester muette, elle était allongée dans son lit, elle avait la bouche ouverte et les yeux grands ouverts, elle ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’il lui fasse une telle révélation. Elle se demandait pourquoi le jeune homme avait besoin de dire une telle chose maintenant, ils venaient à peine de se retrouver, ainsi que de découvrir leurs sentiments réciproques. Sans évoquer le fait, qu’ils étaient désormais séparés l’un de l’autre durant un temps encore indéterminé.

Gilbert était inquiet de l’autre côté du rideau, ce n’était pas comme s’il avait posé une question à la jeune fille, il exprimait seulement l’un de ses désirs, mais il s’attendait tout de même à une quelconque réaction. Il demanda alors hésitant, « Anne… ? »

La rouquine ne savait vraiment quoi dire, elle avait tellement peur de dire une bêtise, elle avait peur de le blesser involontairement, comme elle l’avait déjà fait par le passé. Elle ne pouvait donc pas trouver une réponse toute faite en seulement quelques secondes, surtout pour un sujet aussi important.

Mais le jeune homme insista encore une fois, « Tu t’es endormie finalement… ? »

Elle entendit les draps du lit de Gilbert bouger, elle comprit alors qu’il se dirigeait sans doute vers elle pour vérifier si elle dormait.

Alors une seule solution s’offrit à elle, elle ferma les yeux et fit semblant de dormir.

Elle entendit le rideau bouger pour s’ouvrir, elle savait qu’il la regardait sûrement, et elle imagina à quel point le pauvre garçon devait être déçu, mais c’était sûrement la chose la moins épouvantable qu’elle pouvait faire ce soir là. Elle devrait mieux s’y préparer la prochaine fois.


	19. Des sentiments encore cachés

Éclairé par la douce lumière de sa lampe de chevet, Gilbert venait de tirer le rideau et se tenait devant le lit de la jeune rousse.

Cette dernière était toujours sur le dos, elle avait les yeux clos, sa respiration était comme retenue, craignant de faire le moindre mouvement.

Le jeune brun voulait s’assurer qu’elle n’avait pas pu entendre ce qu’il venait de dire, alors il a tout de même demandé avec une grande hésitation.

« Je…je suis désolé de venir jusqu’ici pour te demander, mais… mais m’as-tu entendu ? »

Anne luttait vraiment, c’est comme si son corps voulait réagir, mais son esprit l’en empêchait.

Sa main qui était posée le long de son corps, fit un mouvement bref, elle pria au fond d’elle-même que Gilbert ne l’ait pas vu, mais elle ne l’avait pas entendu faire demi -tour vers son lit.

Elle décida d’entrouvrir légèrement son œil gauche pour vérifier s’il y avait toujours sa présence proche d’elle. Et là elle vit les mains crispés du jeune homme, cela lui déchira le cœur, il avait l’air si nerveux, mais que pouvait-elle bien lui dire ?

Elle eut alors une merveilleuse idée, elle se prépara mentalement à l’exécuter.

Tout à coup, la jeune fille se redressa en position assise et haleta, l’étudiant en médecine qui se tenait toujours là fut surpris, il se précipita auprès d’elle, il s’accroupit à sa gauche, « Anne… tu vas bien ? »

La jeune rousse jouait incroyablement bien la comédie, « Je… j’ai fait un cauchemar… » Balbutia-t-elle avec une expression angoissée.

Gilbert prit fermement la main de cette dernière comme pour la rassurer, puis il ajouta un peu confus, « Tu tombes très vite dans un sommeil profond… il y a de ça trois minutes tu me parlais encore, et tu disais ne pas trouver le sommeil… », Il termina sa phrase avec un rire nerveux.

Anne pensa alors que son idée n’était plus si bonne, et que cela allait se retourner contre elle, « Eh bien, je… je crois que mon imagination m’attrape très vite une fois que mes yeux se ferment. » fit-elle peu sûre d’être convaincante.

Le jeune garçon sourit à l’explication, « Je ne m’attendais pas à autre chose venant de toi, alors… Je vais retourner me coucher maintenant. »

Il allait se relever, quand la jeune fille lui serra la main un peu plus fort comme pour le retenir encore un peu. Leur regard se croisèrent, chacun regardait profondément dans les yeux de l’autre, ils n’avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre, l’espace entre leur visage se réduisait, leurs lèvres s’effleurèrent, et ils entamèrent un tendre baiser.

Une fois que leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Gilbert lui fit un sourire des plus joyeux, « Je crois que je devrais vraiment retourner de l’autre côté… Je pense que mon comportement pourrait m’apporter des problèmes auprès de certaines personnes. Je ne vais pas profiter plus longtemps de votre générosité Mademoiselle. »

La rouquine se mit à rire, « J’ai l’impression que cela t’inquiètes quand ça t’arrange, je ne t’ai pas entendu dire ça cet après-midi.»

Le jeune garçon se redressa, et lui vola un dernier baiser alors qu’elle ne s’y attendait pas.

Il lui lança un clin d’œil avant de tirer le rideau, Anne était sous le charme des pitreries de ce dernier, elle ria.

Une fois couché dans son lit, Gilbert s’exclama d’un ton amusé, « C’est le prix à payer pour m’avoir fait attendre ! »

Sur le coup la jeune fille s’en amusa, puis après elle se demanda s’il parlait du dernier baiser volé ou bien d’autre chose. Elle pensa que c’était peut-être une allusion à ce qu’il avait dit plus tôt, avait-il deviné qu’elle l’avait finalement entendu ? Elle s’était convaincue que non, histoire de trouver le sommeil pour de bon.

Anne s’était levée aux aurores ce matin là, elle ne voulait pas que Gilbert ait la moindre chance de se moquer de l’allure qu’elle pouvait avoir au réveil. Alors sur la pointe des pieds, elle se dirigea vers la salle d’eau pour faire sa toilette.

Le jeune brun dormait encore paisiblement, quand il entendit de l’eau couler, ses yeux s’ouvrirent alors timidement, il jeta un œil vers la fenêtre, et le soleil n’était pas tout à fait levé.

Il décida alors de se lever, il tira le rideau, et il vit que la rouquine n’était plus dans son lit. C’est alors que la porte de la salle d’eau s’est ouverte devant lui, c’est ainsi qu’il la vit, elle paraissait fraîche comme une rose, ses cheveux étaient eux encore désordonnés.

Mais son regard se porta ensuite sur le corset blanc à moitié lacé que portait la jeune fille au dessus d’un chemiser blanc à bretelles.

« Euh… je…je… désolé… » Bégaya-t-il.

Anne devint rouge écarlate, elle enchaîna les mots à une vitesse folle, « Je pensais que tu dormais encore ! J’étais en train de… Désolée de t’avoir réveillé ! »

« Mais…mais non ! Tu n’as pas à t’excuser, je n’aurais pas dû venir de ton côté avant ton réveil. », Le jeune homme n’osait regarder cette dernière dans les yeux, il se contentait de fixer le mur.

Un air des plus sérieux se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille, « Tu ne feras pas de plaisanteries sarcastiques, si je te demande une chose… ? »

Gilbert ne comprit pas tout de suite quel était le souci de la jeune fille, puis il comprit en regardant l’attache du corset qui était à moitié défait. Il s’avança alors vers elle, il n’osa encore une fois la regarder dans les yeux avant de passer derrière elle.

Elle releva alors ses cheveux qui étaient en cascade jusque sa taille. Une fois que le jeune brun était face au dos de cette dernière, il prit les lacets du corset en main et eut un moment d’hésitation, « Dois-je… Serrer les liens ? Je…je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça marche. »

La jeune fille avait l’impression de vivre le moment le plus gênant de toute sa vie, même si d’autres exemples passés pourraient lui revenir en mémoire.

Elle inspira profondément, et nerveusement elle déclara, « D’habitude c’est Diana qui m’aide, et j’ai oublié que pour la première fois je n’aurais pas son assistance. Je n’en porte pas toujours, je ne sais pas pourquoi je… Tu ne devrais sans doute pas serrer, fais comme tu veux ! »

L’étudiant en médecine fronça les sourcils, confus par ce qu’il venait d’entendre, il continua alors à lacer délicatement le corset, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de poser les yeux sur les épaules découvertes de la jeune fille, il distinguait ainsi ses tâches de rousseur qui ressortaient tant sur sa peau de porcelaine. C’est la première fois qu’il découvrait de si près le corps d’une femme, et pas n’importe lequel, le corps de la jeune femme dont il était tombé amoureux, ses joues teintèrent vers le rose suite à cette pensée.

Il termina son action en nouant deux jolies boucles, puis il resta immobile durant quelques secondes à fixer le dos de la rouquine.

Anne se rendit compte que Gilbert avait terminé sa tâche, « Mer-merci… » Bafouilla t-elle. Elle se retourna vers lui, et lui fit un grand sourire qui n’était pas sans une pointe de nervosité, « Je vais continuer à me préparer alors. »

Le jeune homme avait les yeux remplis d’un sentiment qui ne lui était pas étranger. La première fois qu’il l’avait ressenti c’était ce soir là aux ruines, lorsqu’une fille au tempérament de feu dansait devant les flammes, sa chevelure rousse dans le vent. À ce moment là, il ne voyait qu’elle, il ne désirait qu’elle.

Après quelques instants à la fixer sans rien dire, il se contenta de hocher la tête et repassa de l’autre côté du rideau.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, le jeune couple se dirigeait vers la gare, l’heure des adieux arrivait, ils avaient pu prendre leur petit déjeuner à l’hôtel un peu plus tôt. Anne avait toujours son bouquet de fleurs avec elle, Gilbert avait cette fois insisté pour lui porter son bagage en plus du sien.

Le train d’Anne devait arriver le premier, ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle faisait des adieux au jeune homme, mais cette fois elle savait qu’elle allait le revoir, les incertitudes qu’elle avait éprouvées par le passé étaient définitivement enterrées. Seulement, la jeune rousse ne pouvait s’empêcher d’avoir le cœur serré, ce weekend était passé si vite, mais cela lui avait permis d’avoir un bref aperçu d’un tout nouveau type de relation.

Gilbert posa les bagages à terre une fois arrivé sur le quai, ils se tenaient face à face, il remarqua que le visage de la rouquine avait un air mélancolique, « Tu sais, tu vas terriblement me manquer. »

L’expression de la jeune fille devint tout à coup radieux, « Vraiment… ? »

« Il n’y a aucun adversaire à ta hauteur… Je veux dire à Toronto. » Répliqua t-il avec un sourire espiègle. Ce qui fit rire la jeune fille.

Un moment après, on entendit un train siffler et rentrer en gare, « Je crois que c’est déjà mon train, alors… » Commenta cette dernière.

« Ne te trompe pas d’adresse en m’écrivant ! »

« Écris-moi ! Même si mes lettres se perdent ! »

S’exclamèrent-ils à l’unisson, puis ils se mirent à rire en s’en rendant compte.

Anne allait porter son bagage pour partir, quand Gilbert attrapa sa main et l’attira à lui pour une tendre embrassade, il la serra fort contre lui, il avait la tête enfoui dans sa chevelure rousse. La jeune étudiante fit de même et caressa le dos du charmant brun, elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule.

La rouquine releva la tête vers les yeux noisette de ce dernier puis pris en otage ses lèvres, elle l’embrassa passionnément.

Dans l’un des wagons du train, une dame âgée fut interpellée par la démonstration d’affection publique du jeune couple sur le quai, elle avait l’impression d’être familière avec cette fameuse chevelure rousse.

Quelques minutes après la fin de leur embrassade, Anne avait son bagage et son bouquet en main et se dirigeait vers son wagon. Elle mima l’envoi d’un baiser en destination de son bien aimé, ce qui fit sourire ce dernier, il décida alors de l’imiter.

Il la regarda tristement rejoindre son train, quand son regard fut attiré par une vieille femme dans ce même wagon qui semblait le fixer d’un mauvais œil. Il fut confus sur le coup, car il ne semblait pas connaître cette dame.

Anne était enfin dans son wagon, elle avait encore un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle cherchait une place pour s’asseoir, lorsqu’elle vit cette dame à l’air pincé, elle ne pouvait pas se tromper, c’était bien Miss Blackmore. Par chance cette dernière ne l’avait pas vu, alors la rouquine tourna la tête et se précipita à l’autre bout du wagon pour s’installer.

Le trajet de la jeune fille allait être long, très long.


	20. Retour au manoir Blackmore

Cela faisait une heure qu’Anne patientait au port de New Brunswick, son ferry allait arriver d’un instant à l’autre, elle avait réussi à échapper à la vision de Miss Blackmore jusque maintenant par on ne sait quel miracle.

Lorsqu’elle vit une dame arriver près d’elle, elle évita tout de suite son regard, sur le moment, elle pensa qu’elle n’avait vraiment pas de chance, il fallait que Miss Blackmore prenne le train à Montréal et prenne le ferry à la même heure qu’elle, pour ensuite attendre à côté d’elle.

Mais la jeune fille était encore loin d’imaginer ce qui l’attendait à son retour.

Le ferry arriva enfin, l’attente avait été un supplice pour Anne. Et Miss Blackmore prenait un malin plaisir à torturer ainsi la jeune rousse.

Une fois embarquée sur le ferry, la rouquine s’était installée sur un banc à bâbord du navire, elle savait que la dame âgée devait être à l’opposé.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées en regardant l’horizon, les yeux remplis encore des souvenirs de ces deux derniers jours, finalement elle trouva que cela c’était plutôt bien passé avec Gilbert, en oubliant cette fameuse phrase qui la troubla au point de faire semblant de dormir.

Que voulait-il dire en disant cela ? _« Anne, j’aimerais te faire ma demande. »_

C’était sa manière à lui de faire sa demande, ou bien il disait cela pour qu’elle s’y prépare ? Ces questions tournaient encore et encore dans sa tête.

Pour elle, le jeune brun n’avait pas été des plus clairs. Il est vrai qu’il aurait suffit de demander des précisions au jeune homme. Mais ce soir là, son esprit n’était pas suffisamment clair sur le sujet, il lui était donc difficile d’avoir les mots justes. Peut-être qu’en parler avec Diana l’aiderait à comprendre, et c’est aussi pour cela que cette dernière n’était pas mécontente de rentrer.

« Ce jeune homme aura la politesse de rendre une visite à des heures convenables, ou bien préfère-t-il des rendez-vous secrets ? », cette voix tout à fait familière aux oreilles de la rouquine, la fit sortir de sa rêverie.

Elle tourna alors la tête, et fut prise de panique, « Mi-Miss Bla-Blackmore ! Je... »

La femme à l’air stricte la coupa, « Oh… ne te fatigue pas à te lancer dans des explications jeune fille… Je sais très bien ce que tu faisais à Montréal, n’oublie pas que j’ai eu ton âge. »

« Je suis sincèrement désolée Miss Blackmore, je ne voulais pas faire cela dans le dos de qui que ce soit ! » répliqua-t-elle toujours autant angoissée.

« Si seulement je pouvais te croire… Ca ne m’étonne guère que tu sois celle qui agisse ainsi la première, car tu es celle qui s’agite le plus. Mais par pitié ne délaisse pas tes études pour un garçon, je voyais néanmoins beaucoup de potentiel chez toi. », Conclut-elle d’un ton désapprobateur, elle avait le don de complimenter quelqu’un tout en glissant un reproche.

Ce qui troubla encore plus la jeune fille, « N-non non ! Ce n’est pas du tout mon attention croyez-moi ! Je prends mes études très au sérieux ! Saviez-vous que je participais au concours de nouvelles du Queen’s College ? Venir à Montréal m’a beaucoup inspiré ! C’est si moderne ! Ahh…. Cela m’a beaucoup apporté ! En un sens c’est pour cela que j’étais ici ! », Cette dernière espérait tant convaincre Miss Blackmore avec cette explication, qu’elle en était presque elle-même convaincue.

La jeune rousse rajouta une dernière chose d’un ton suppliant, « Je vous le demande avec la plus grande gratitude, il n’est vraiment pas nécessaire que Marilla et Matthew Cuthbert le sachent, ils s’imagineraient tout de suite des choses. »

La dame au chignon toisa Anne de la tête aux pieds, « Hum! Et ils auraient bien raison. Ce sont eux qui payent les frais de votre pension, il est de mon devoir de les informer de tes écarts de conduite. »

La jeune étudiante paniqua de plus belle, et se mit à genoux devant la femme revêche, « Oh ! Je vous en supplie Miss Blackmore, je veux bien être punie à la place et faire n’importe quelles tâches incommodantes !! »

Miss Blackmore n’appréciait pas du tout attirer l’attention sur elle, et c’est ce que la jeune fille faisait en la suppliant ainsi, la moitié des passagers avaient les yeux rivés sur la scène.

« Dieu du ciel ! Relève-toi ! Tout le monde nous regarde. C’est bon, je n’en dirais rien, du moins pour cette fois là, au moindre prochain faux pas, je n’y manquerais pas ! » Dit-elle d’un ton désabusé.

Anne se releva aussitôt et la remercia le plus joyeusement qu’elle pouvait, « Oh merci Miss Blackmore ! Je ne vous décevrais plus à l’avenir ! »

La dame n’avait pas vraiment l’air d’y croire, « Si tu le dis… »

La rouquine repris alors un air sérieux et demanda, « Oh j’espère ne pas être impolie en demandant cela, mais est-ce que votre ami va bien ? »

Miss Blackmore soupira, « Eh bien, en effet cela ne te concerne pas, mais on peut dire qu’il va mieux, du moins durant la courte période où j’ai pu le voir, dieu seul sait ce qu’il en sera plus tard. »

Anne pouvait apercevoir une profonde tristesse dans les yeux de la dame âgée, c’était bien la première fois qu’elle avait réussi à percevoir une quelconque émotion chez cette dernière.

Les deux femmes arrivèrent au manoir en fin d’après-midi, elles avaient débarrassé leurs bagages de la calèche, Anne marchait devant, elle pénétra la première dans le manoir.

Diana qui avait entendu quelqu’un entrer, s’était précipitée dans le hall pour aller à la rencontre de la personne, elle était à moitié heureuse et inquiète de la voir enfin rentrer.

Elle commença alors à dire, « Oh Anne ! Dieu merci tu es rentrée plus tôt que prévu ! Si tu savais ce qui… », Elle s’arrêta net en voyant Miss Blackmore arriver quelques secondes plus tard après la rouquine.

Les deux amies se regardèrent ensuite, elles n’avaient pas vraiment besoin de parler pour comprendre la situation.

La jeune brune rectifia aussitôt le plus courtoisement possible, « Oh Miss Blackmore, j’espère que votre voyage s’est bien passé, avec les filles il nous tardait de vous revoir. »

Mais la maîtresse des lieux n’était pas dupe, « Oh… ne vous embarrassez pas Mlle Barry. Je sais que vous et Mlle Shirley-Cuthbert étiez de manigance. N’en parlons plus dorénavant. »

Aussitôt Miss Blackmore partit dans ses appartements.

Anne et Diana se rendirent également à l’étage dans leur chambre. Mais sur le chemin, dans le couloir, elles croisèrent les quatre autres filles, « Alors… Toi et Gilbert ? hum… » Déclara Josie d’un air hautain. Les trois autres filles ne dirent absolument rien, mais chacune avait un sourire des plus malicieux.

C’est alors que Ruby s’approcha timidement auprès de la rouquine, « Je ne sais pas si Diana te l’a dit, mais j’ai fait une chose affreuse ! », elle prit alors Anne dans ses bras, puis elle continua à parler en s’auto-flagellant, « Je suis si horrible ! J’ai tout gâché ! Je ne mérite pas que tu sois mon amie !»

La jeune rousse ne comprit pas du tout ce qui pouvait bouleverser à ce point la petite blonde, mais elle tenue tout de même à la réconforter d’un ton bienveillant, « Oh Ruby ! Ne t’en fais pas… peu importe ce que tu as pu faire, tu seras toujours une merveilleuse amie. »

Ruby s’arrêta alors de sangloter puis ajouta, « Mais j’ai tout de même volé ta correspondance avec Gilbert. »

Anne resta figée pendant un instant, puis elle réagit de manière ferme, « Tu as fait quoi ?! »

Quelques instants plus tard, Anne était dans sa chambre seule avec Diana, la jeune rouquine pouvait enfin souffler, son voyage l’avait totalement épuisée, sans parler des derniers événements riches en émotion.

Elle était allongée sur le dos, sur son lit, elle souffla un grand coup, puis elle commença à parler à son amie, Diana la rejoignit au même moment, « Oh Diana… Si tu savais… J’ai tant de choses à te raconter. »

La jeune brune s’installa aux côtés de son amie, puis lui dévoila une surprise, « Tu préfères me raconter avant ou après avoir lu ceci ? », elle tenait les cinq lettres de Gilbert dans sa main.

La rouquine bondit presque hors du lit en les apercevant, « Tu les as récupéré ! Ne me fais pas des cachoteries de ce genre ! », Dit-elle en riant.

Elle se rendit compte alors que les enveloppes avaient été toutes ouvertes, « Oh Ruby… », Déclara-t-elle avec quelques ressentiments.

La jeune brune tenta de prendre un peu la défense de Ruby, « Tu sais… C’est mal ce qu’a fait Ruby, mais elle est venue me l’avouer elle-même, de plus, je suis sûre que Josie l’a fortement influencé, tu sais comment peut-être Ruby parfois. Néanmoins, elle est revenue à la raison d’elle-même, elle semblait d’ailleurs heureuse pour toi, tu le crois ça Anne ? », Conclut-elle en faisant un sourire.

La jeune rousse était encore remontée contre Ruby, mais elle acquiesça aux dires de son amie.

« Je préfère mettre ses lettres en sureté, je les lirais ce soir. », dit-elle en sortant une boite qui était cachée sous son lit.

Diana se redressa et prit alors un air intrigué, « Alors… ? J’espère que ça ne s’est pas mal passé ? »

Anne vint se rasseoir auprès de son amie, « Oh Diana, c’était… parfait… », Elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas, un air rêveur dans les yeux.

La jeune brune eut un sourire espiègle en écoutant son amie, « Eh bien, au moins tout ça n’aura pas été causé pour rien. Je ne pensais pas que tu rentrais si vite de Toronto… »

« Je ne suis jamais allée à Toronto ! Gilbert venait me rendre visite ! Je l’ai croisé à Montréal, quand j’allais changer de train ! Tu peux le croire ça ! Il peut m’arriver d’avoir un peu de chance finalement. », La rouquine était tout excitée en racontant cela.

« C’est nettement plus romantique ! Vous étiez dans une ville que vous ne connaissez pas, juste tous les deux, oui tu es très chanceuse Anne ! », S’exclama-t-elle en riant.

« Ensuite nous nous sommes un peu baladé pour découvrir la ville, et aussi trouver un endroit pour dormir. Nous avons dîné dans un endroit charmant, il y avait un joli parc pas très loin. Ahhhh… Je n’aurais pas pu rêver mieux ! Mais…», à la fin de sa phrase elle prit un ton nettement moins enjoué.

Diana était tout d’un coup plus attentive, « Mais… ? »

La rouquine commença alors à enchainer à une vitesse folle les faits, « Le soir même, lorsque nous étions couchés dans notre chambre, je ne trouvais pas le sommeil, et je voulais savoir ce que Gilbert avait bien pu me dire dans ses lettres qui étaient ‘perdues’, et c’est là qui m’a dit… Il m’a dit : _Anne, j’aimerais te faire ma demande._ Et c’est tout ce qu’il a dit !! Alors moi bien sûr, je ne savais pas quoi dire !! Qu’est-ce que j’aurais pu répondre !! Alors j’ai fait semblant de tomber dans un sommeil profond ! », Cette dernière mit les mains sur son visage, raconter ce moment à voix haute la frappa de plus belle.

La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns ne sut quoi répondre sur le moment, elle avait juste la bouche grande ouverte, et les yeux écarquillés.

Alors, elle lâcha scandalisée, « Tu as dormi dans la même chambre que Gilbert ?!! »


	21. Des changements non sans conséquences

Dans sa chambre, au campus de l’Université de Toronto, Jack avait passé son dimanche le nez dans ses bouquins, sans son camarade de chambrée, le temps lui semblait un peu plus long que d’habitude.

Celui-ci n’avait pas lié d’autres amitiés sur le campus, le jeune homme peu sûr de lui, préférait alors rester dans sa chambre toute la journée. Soudainement, il fit tirer de son ennui lorsqu'il vit Gilbert passer la porte.

Le jeune roux ne s’y attendait pas, il fit un sursaut, « Gil-Gilbert ! Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?! »

Le jeune brun fronça les sourcils, confus, « Je suis rentré…? »

Jack se leva de son lit, et prit un air désolé, « Oh…je vois. »

Ce qui fit réagir le jeune étudiant alors qu’il était en train de défaire son bagage, « Et que vois-tu… ? » demanda –t-il interloqué.

« Anne t’as renvoyé, j’en déduis que ça s’est mal passé… Je ne t’attendais pas avant demain. », Dit-il se grattant la tête.

« Je ne suis pas allé jusque Charlottetown, à vrai dire, Anne était partie pour me rendre visite ici à Toronto. » déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. 

Le rouquin réagit aussitôt, « Désolé, conclusion précipitée, j’aurais dû remarquer cet espèce de sourire. Et donc… ? », l’interrogea t-il curieux.

Gilbert baissa la tête pour détourner les yeux de son ami, on pouvait percevoir une certaine pudeur, « Nous… sommes restés ensemble à Montréal. »

Jack sourit et s’exclama, « Veinard ! » 

Le jeune brun acquiesça et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire.

Un peu plus tard, les deux jeunes gens étaient en chemin pour aller dîner à la cafétéria du campus.

Sur la route, Gilbert s’était arrêté à un panneau d’affichage, il y avait différentes annonces, l’une d’elle retint l’attention du jeune étudiant en médecine.

Ce qui attira également son ami, « Tiens… L’enseignement t’intéresse maintenant ? »

Le jeune brun détacha l’annonce, et mit le morceau de papier dans sa poche, « Disons que… mes réserves d’argent vont finir par s’épuiser si je ne trouve pas rapidement un emploi. »

Le rouquin déclara d’un ton des plus sérieux, « Tu sais, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, je peux.. », ce dernier fut couper net par son ami, « Non, ce n’est pas nécessaire, mais merci à toi. », dit-il en tapotant l’épaule de celui-ci.

Les deux jeunes étudiants reprirent leur route, Jack était songeur, quelque chose le tracassait, « Tu sais, l’annonce que tu viens de récupérer, je connais cette famille, mon père s’était lié d’amitié avec Monsieur Stuart, il avait fait un don très généreux à sa clinique privée. Bref, tout ça pour dire que je connais cette adresse, si tu as besoin d’un guide.»

Gilbert acquiesça en souriant, « Bien sûr ! C’est vrai que j’oublie toujours que tu as vécu un petit temps ici. »

« J’y ai vécu peu de temps, mais suffisamment pour me souvenir des familles que j’ai pu y croiser. Et crois-moi que la famille Stuart m’a marqué plus que les autres, j’avais été proche de Ronald et Christine, les enfants de M. Stuart, ce sont des jumeaux, je me demande ce qu’ils deviennent… Quand j’ai emménagé en Nouvelle-Ecosse à Halifax, j’ai totalement perdu contact avec eux. », Déclara-t-il à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées.

« Dans ce cas tu m’accompagneras ! De plus sur l’annonce, il n’est pas indiqué pour lequel de ses enfants il cherchait des cours particuliers. », Souligna le jeune homme aux boucles brunes.

Jack commença à rire et confessa, « Oh ! j’en mettrais ma main à couper qu’il s’agit de Christine. Christine Stuart est de loin la moins disciplinée des deux. », Le jeune roux eut un léger sourire sur les lèvres, rêveur, il ajouta, « Elle était très mignonne, si je n’étais pas… moi…je lui aurais fait la cour. »

Les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent enfin devant la cafétéria, Gilbert se tourna vers son ami, « Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas te déprécier ainsi. Demain prépare-toi !» taquina t-il. 

  
  


Le lendemain, du côté de Charlottetown, Anne et Diana se rendaient au Queen’s College, depuis la veille, les deux jeunes filles avaient un sujet qui revenait sur le tapis sans cesse.

« Tu n’y échapperas pas Anne… », Fit la jeune brune en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Oh Diana s’il te plaît… », Répondit son amie d’un ton lasse.

« Tu ne pourras pas faire semblant de dormir à chaque fois qu’il abordera le sujet… », Dit-elle sarcastique.

L’étudiante à la chevelure rousse se stoppa dans sa marche, « C’est bien ça le problème, je n’ai pas pu. Il… je pouvais sentir son regard. Le rendre triste… C’est la pire chose. », Confia-t-elle pleine de regrets.

La raffinée Diana Barry ne put s’empêcher de retenir un rire. Alors Anne rejoignit son amie aussitôt, « Je peux savoir ce que tu trouves de drôle ? Ma situation n’est pas du tout amusante. », Déclara la jeune fille aux tâches de rousseur, contrariée.

Diana qui avait enfin fini de rire, lui répondit, « Tu trouves toujours le moyen pour te mettre dans ce genre de situation, je suis vraiment désolée d’en rire Anne. Mais…Gilbert et toi, vous agissez comme-ci vous étiez fiancés, alors qu’aucun engagement officiel n’a été prononcé, vous faites preuve d’une telle désinvolture… », Conclut-elle avec un petit sourire.

Cela fît soupirer la rouquine, puis elle répondit en souriant, « Peut-on m’en vouloir pour cela ? De vouloir passer le plus de temps possible avec le garçon dont je suis amoureuse. Oh Diana… le temps s’est écoulé si vite, que je ne regrette rien du tout, je veux bien être insouciante dans ce cas ! »

La jeune brune prit la main de son amie et lui dit, « En réalité, je t’envie beaucoup, et d’ailleurs les autres filles aussi, mais elles ne l’avoueront jamais toutes, surtout Josie… Sinon qu’as-tu retenu des lettres de Gilbert hier soir ?»

Anne prit un air des plus sérieux, et sortit la lettre qui était rangée dans sa besace, « Tiens, tu peux lire ce passage. » 

Diana commença à lire le fameux passage à voix haute : «  _ Pour répondre à ta question, que prétends-je être ? Eh bien, je ne peux décemment me définir comme un prétendant, puisque je ne peux me marier dans l’immédiat. Je pourrais très bien m’engager avec toi, mais comme tu as l’air de le penser, si je te demandais de faire une promesse d’engagement, c’est comme si je te maintenais enchainée indéfiniment. Ca ne serait pas juste pour toi. En réalité, je prétends seulement être tombé éperdument amoureux de toi, Anne. Maintenant que je connais la nature de tes sentiments, je ne désire que recevoir tes faveurs avec gourmandise. _ », Cette dernière rougissait presque lorsqu’elle termina de lire.

La rouquine manifesta aussitôt une crainte, « Mais le passage de cette lettre date de plusieurs semaines… Gilbert a dû revoir son jugement depuis, mais quoiqu’il en soit je n’ai pas encore lu toutes ses lettres, ça ne sert alors à rien de me monter la tête. J’espère qu’il ne le fera pas Diana, s’il me fait sa demande, j’ai bien peur de ne pas savoir quoi répondre. »

  
  


Plus tard dans la journée, les jeunes étudiantes étaient à leur cours de littérature anglaise, Anne et Diana s’étaient assises à l’écart des quatre autres filles.

Depuis que la jeune rousse était rentrée de Montréal, cette dernière avait quelques ressentiments vis-à-vis de Ruby et Josie. Diana avait bien tenté de raisonner son amie, mais la trahison était encore trop récente.

On pouvait voir Tillie et Josie en pamoison devant M. MacPherson, ce qui devenait une habitude, même Ruby s’y mettait, et ça ce n’était guère étonnant, car celle-ci admirait tous les beaux garçons quels qu’ils soient.

Et cela même devant le pauvre Moody, qui était à l’autre bout de la classe et voyait sa bien aimée agir de la sorte.

Soudain, un homme pénétra dans la classe, M. MacPherson alla à sa rencontre, « Je vous présente le Professeur Hamilton, il est professeur de littérature anglaise tout comme moi, s’il est ici, c’est pour rester en observation. Car il se trouve que j’ai l’intention de laisser ma place à M. Hamilton. »

Toute la classe fut surprise et la moitié des élèves semblaient bouleversés, en tête Tillie et Josie, la grande blonde leva alors la main pour poser une question, « Mais Monsieur, vous nous aviez pourtant bien dit que vous seriez notre professeur de littérature anglaise durant toute notre scolarité ici, ou au moins pour cette année… ? »

M.MacPherson prit un air solennel et déclara, « Il arrive que la vie prenne une direction qu’on n’aurait pas soupçonné. Néanmoins je vous laisse en de très bonnes mains. Cela sera ma dernière semaine de cours, après cela je partirais en Colombie Britannique. »

« M-mais c’est à l’autre bout du pays ! » Ne put s’empêcher d’intervenir Josie.

« En effet, mais que nous ne ferions pas par amour ? » répondit le professeur MacPherson.

C’était un coup dur pour la pauvre Josie, elle apprenait en une seule journée, que son coup de cœur partirait à des milliers de kilomètres et de plus pour vivre avec une femme.

M.Hamilton n’avait pas l’air d’être un mauvais professeur, mais les jeunes filles avaient beaucoup moins d’enthousiasme pour celui-ci. Car effectivement ce dernier n’avait pas les mêmes caractéristiques physiques que son prédécesseur, il était plutôt petit et mince, et porter des lunettes rondes, une calvitie commençait à apparaître, néanmoins il avait les yeux d’un rêveur. Et Anne remarqua ce détail instantanément.

  
  


Parallèlement du côté de Toronto, Gilbert et Jack se rendaient à la demeure de la famille Stuart. Le jeune rouquin était le plus anxieux, car contrairement à Gilbert, il éprouvait une certaine appréhension de revoir après plusieurs années la fille qui avait fait chavirer son cœur.

Les deux étudiants furent accueillis par un majordome, ils patientèrent durant une demi-heure dans le petit salon, lorsque M. Stuart fit enfin son entrée.

M.Stuart était un homme âgé d’une cinquantaine d’années, il avait les cheveux noirs corbeau et d’épais sourcils, ce qui rendait son regard intense, non pas qu’il avait l’air dur, mais plutôt passionné.

« Alors… lequel de vous deux est M. Blythe ? », sur cette question posée de manière nonchalante, M. Stuart tendit la main devant Jack et Gilbert pour les saluer.

Gilbert se leva alors, et serra fermement la main du maître des lieux, « Enchanté M. Stuart, je me présente Gilbert Blythe, et voici mon camarade d’université, Jack Collins. », fit-il le plus poliment possible, le jeune roux l’imita.

« Je suis également enchanté, mon majordome m’a dit que vous étiez ici pour l’annonce. Mais vous me paressez encore jeune pour donner des cours particuliers, quel âge avez-vous ? », M. Stuart demanda cela avec une petite pointe d’amusement.

Jack fut surpris que M. Stuart ne l’ait même pas reconnu.

Le jeune homme aux boucles brunes ne s’attendait pas du tout à cette question, il tenta de garder la face, « Eh bien… J’ai actuellement dix-huit ans, mais je me dirige vers mes 19 ans, je pense avoir déjà eu une certaine expérience de la vie, j’ai dû être un adulte très vite. »

Jack regarda son ami d’un air peiné, il prit alors toute la mesure de l’enfance de celui-ci.

M.Stuart s’installa sur le divan en face des deux jeunes gens et déclara, « Je vois… Il est vrai que vous avez tout l’air d’être un jeune homme tout à fait respectable et… mature. Mais la vérité… c’est que… je souhaite élever l’éducation de ma fille Christine, celle-ci n’en fait qu’à sa tête, elle préfère se rendre à des bals et autres frivolités, plutôt que d’étudier. Ma fille est âgée de seize ans, et elle se rend sur ses dix-sept ans, elle fait ses classes dans un collège pour filles, mais je crains que les choses qu’elle y apprenne ne soient suffisantes, je songe d’ailleurs à la faire changer d’établissement. Enfin, tout ça pour dire, que je m’attendais à avoir quelqu’un de plus âgé, je ne tiens pas vraiment à ce que ma fille et vous-même développaient une relation trop intime, cela doit rester professionnel. » 

Gilbert ne s’attendait pas à cette déclaration et affirma aussitôt avec force, « Oh monsieur, je peux vous assurer que je n’aurais aucune intention déplacé envers votre fille ! »

Le jeune roux qui était jusque maintenant silencieux ajouta fièrement, « Permettez-moi M. Stuart, mais je dois dire que je n’ai jamais vu un homme aussi amoureux, et je peux affirmer cela, sans même avoir déjà rencontré sa future fiancée. », Gilbert ne put dissimuler un sourire, il ne pouvait pas contredire son ami.

Puis timidement Jack demanda, « Alors… vous ne vous souvenez plus de moi ? Ni même de mon père le Docteur Collins ? », M.Stuart allait réagir lorsqu’une jeune fille fit son entrée, « Eh bien, je vois que l’on fait des entretiens sans moi. C’est tout de même pour moi avant tout, père. »

Elle avait les cheveux sombres d’un noir corbeau tout comme son père, elle était coiffé d’un ruban rose. Elle n’était pas particulièrement la plus ravissante des filles, mais elle pouvait avoir un certain charme. Quand Jack la vit, il n’était plus capable de lever la tête, il était comme paralysé, ce qui fit un peu sourire son camarade de chambrée.

« Christine ! Tu n’avais pas ton club de lecture cet après-midi ? », Demanda son père agacé.

« Présentez-moi plutôt ces charmants jeunes hommes… », Dit-elle avec les yeux pétillants, ce qui mit mal à l’aise Gilbert, et fit rougir Jack.

La jeune brune s’installa aux côtés de son père.

« Je te présente Gilbert Blythe et son ami… euh… ? » M. Stuart réfléchit longuement, « M. Collins qui est apparemment le fils du Dr Collins, t’en souviens-tu ? », il questionna sa fille.

Jack n’osa regarder la demoiselle dans les yeux, puis enfin elle répondit, « Oh oui ! Ça me revient maintenant ! Nous avions fait des tas de parties de cache-cache étant enfant ! »

Le jeune roux leva la tête et acquiesça sans même ouvrir la bouche, il était comme paralysé.

Christine ajouta ensuite, « Enfin… J’imagine que c’est vous M. Blythe que nous allons engager ? », elle attendait confirmation, mais en réalité elle l’avait déjà décidé elle-même.

Son père se leva pour serrer la main du jeune étudiant, « Alors vous êtes engagé ! Nous allons instaurer un planning si vous le voulez bien. »

Gilbert ne pensait pas que ça allait se décider si rapidement, mais visiblement M. Stuart se sentait suffisamment en confiance avec le jeune homme.

En revanche, pouvait-on penser la même chose de la jeune brune… Elle le dissimula très bien, mais cette dernière trouvait l’étudiant en médecine, tout à fait à son goût.


	22. Des pensées qui nous assaillent

A la fin des cours au Queen’s College, les deux meilleures amies s’apprêtaient à quitter l’établissement pour rentrer au manoir Blackmore. Elles marchaient dans les couloirs.

« Tu sais… J’ai repensé à ce qu’a dit M. MacPherson… », Dit Anne pensive.

Diana était à l’écoute, et se contenta d’attendre la suite.

Les yeux émerveillés, la jeune rouquine s’exclama, « N’est-ce pas romantique de tout sacrifié par amour Diana ?! »

La jeune brune se contenta d’acquiescer avec un sourire, elle qui n’avait jamais été réellement amoureuse avait du mal à comprendre ce que voulait dire son amie. Pour la jeune fille, sa courte expérience avec les garçons avait été un échec, elle n’avait réussi qu’à faire souffrir un garçon. Une part d’elle s’en voulait encore, mais après tout elle n’avait voulu qu’expérimenter de nouveaux horizons, Jerry lui avait au moins offert ceci. Pour elle, cela n’avait été qu’un petit jeu sans conséquence, mais pour le jeune homme c’était beaucoup plus, malheureusement elle ne l’avait compris que trop tard.

L’étudiante rousse continua ainsi son monologue, son air devint soudain mélancolique « Je me demande… si j’en serais capable… Tout quitter par amour. Je ne sais pas si j’aimerais vivre à Toronto, bien que je n’y sois jamais allée. Je ne suis pas sûre d’aimer vivre à la ville Diana. Charlottetown passe encore, car je suis toujours sur l’Ile du Prince Edouard, et la grandeur n’a pas grand-chose à voir avec Toronto je suppose. Il paraît que c’est encore plus grand que Montréal ! Et j’étais déjà impressionnée par cette ville ! Et puis… je crois que j’aimerais vivre à Avonlea, je ne me vois pas vivre ailleurs. Mais… »

Diana qui voyait son amie sombrer dans une profonde déprime l’interrompit, « Tu as encore tout le temps d’y penser. Et puis Gilbert... »

Ce fut alors au tour de la jeune brune d’être interrompu, Anne venait d’avoir une révélation, tout à coup, elle devint anxieuse, « Il ne pourra jamais vivre à Avonlea ! Je viens seulement d’y penser, mais il n’a jamais cessé de dire qu’il ne voulait pas être médecin de campagne, il a de plus grandes ambitions, il veut changer les choses. Que pourrait-il bien faire ici ?! » Se demanda-t-elle d’un ton dramatique.

Puis sarcastiquement, Diana demanda à son amie, « Tu dis que tu es sûre de vouloir vivre à Avonlea, mais même pour toi rien n’est sûr. »

« Oh mais j’en suis sûre Diana ! Je n’ai jamais connu d’endroit aussi magnifique ! », S’exclama la jeune rousse sûre d’elle.

« Ca voudrait dire que tu prendrais la place de Miss Stacy ou alors tu devras faire des navettes quotidiennes pour aller enseigner dans d’autres villages voisins. » Releva sa fidèle âme sœur fière d’elle, certaine d’avoir changer la façon de penser de son amie.

« Oui… je n’avais pas vu les choses comme ça non plus, pourquoi je n’y avais jamais réfléchis avant… ? » Se questionna-t-elle toujours aussi songeuse.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient enfin sorties de l’établissement quand elles aperçurent Josie, Jane, Tillie et Ruby, assises toutes les quatre sur un banc bordant l’allée menant à Queen’s.

Anne décida de passer devant les jeunes filles sans même les regarder, on pouvait voir le visage de Ruby qui était rempli de remords, quant à Josie même si elle ne voulait pas l’admettre, celle-ci se sentait coupable, elle avait été trop loin cette fois.

Les deux âmes sœurs marchèrent alors la tête haute, et ignorèrent le groupe de filles. C’est alors que Tillie et Jane se levèrent pour les rejoindre, au grand désarroi des deux jeunes blondes qui étaient à présent seules sur le banc.

Tillie commença à taquiner la rouquine, « Alors Anne…Qu’as-tu fait avec Gilbert ce week-end ? Oh ! T’a-t-il déjà fait sa demande ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle. Jane ne disait rien mais était aussi particulièrement curieuse.

Anne s’empressa alors de répliquer maladroitement, « N-Non ! Absolument pas ! »

La jeune fille aux formes généreuses lui répondit en lui faisant un clin d’œil, « Oh je vois… Tu ne peux pas nous dire ces choses là… » Dit-elle en souriant, allusive.

Diana regardait d’un mauvais œil cette dernière.

Jane a son tour fit une réflexion, « Hum… Et dire que tu seras sans doute la première d’entre nous à te marier, tu seras aussi peut-être la première à avoir des enfants. Tu ne comptes rien faire après Queen’s n’est-ce pas ? »

Cela irrita l’étudiant rousse, « Que…Quoi ?! »

Jane poursuivit son résonnement, « Eh bien… Si tu te maries et que tu as des enfants, il est normal que tu restes à la maison. Enfin… à moins que tu sois comme ma sœur... Mais Prissy n’aspire plus à être une bonne épouse.»

Diana interrompit d’un ton sec cette dernière, « Prissy a pris certainement la meilleure décision de sa vie. Tu ne peux pas comparer M. Phillips et Gilbert ! »

Anne resta alors silencieuse durant un instant, puis soudain, elle s’emporta, « Vous n’avez que ça à la bouche ! Mariage, enfants ! Je vais seulement avoir 17 ans ! Pourquoi je me torture inutilement ainsi ! Les garçons ne pensent-ils qu’à se trouver une femme qui garde les enfants à la maison ?! », Sur ces mots, la jeune rousse poursuivit seule le trajet pour se rendre au manoir, laissant derrière elle les trois filles.

Diana jeta un regard noir aux deux jeunes filles, qui montrait clairement qu’elle désapprouvait ce qui venait de se produire.

Du côté de Toronto, Gilbert venait de terminer ses cours, il était seul dans sa chambre, il s’apprêtait à étudier, il allait tendre le bras pour prendre un manuel qui était posé sur sa table de nuit, quand il hésita un instant, et ouvrit finalement le tiroir.

On pouvait apercevoir le petit coquillage blanc, et juste à côté de celui-ci était posé une petite pochette en velours.

L’étudiant aux boucles brunes prit alors la pochette et l’ouvrit, une bague s’y trouvait, celle-ci avait appartenu à sa mère. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, il pouvait enfin imaginer Anne qui porterait cette bague au doigt un jour, il n’aurait jamais pu penser à quelqu’un d’autre. Il avait essayé de se convaincre du contraire il y a des mois de cela.

Mais quand ce dernier répétait sa scène de demande en mariage, et qu’il pensait qu’Anne l’avait rejeté après ce fameux soir aux ruines, et qu’il imaginait de toutes ses forces que c’était à Winifred qu’il devait faire cette demande, les mots semblaient confus et peu naturels. Ce matin là, il avait pensé, _«_ _Si c’était Anne, je saurais exactement quoi dire. »_ , mais dans son esprit la rouquine était hors de portée à ce moment là.

Heureusement, aujourd’hui la situation avait radicalement changé. Mais une crainte persistait toujours, et si Anne le rejetait ? Il savait précisément comment faire sa demande, il avait eu le temps d’y réfléchir durant toutes ses semaines, et ce, malgré ses études qu’il lui prenait tout son temps.

Il continua à fixer la bague entre ses doigts, alors qu’il était allongé sur son lit, quand soudain, Jack fit son entrée dans la chambre, Gilbert ne s’y attendait pas il sursauta, le bijou fila alors des doigts du jeune homme, elle tomba au sol et roula jusqu’aux pieds de son compagnon de chambrée.

Le jeune roux se pencha pour ramasser cette dernière, Gilbert était quant à lui gêné, il fronça les sourcils et avait les yeux grands ouverts, il se racla la gorge et se dirigea vers son ami, « Hum ! C’est à moi. », Dit-il en arrachant la bague des mains de son ami.

Ce qui amusa Jack, il déclara alors en riant, « J’ai bien vu… »

Le jeune brun eut envie de changer de sujet car il était beaucoup trop pudique pour se confier en cet instant, « Alors… Tu penses que tu as fait bonne impression tout à l’heure chez les Stuart ? Enfin surtout auprès d’une certaine personne ? » Demanda-t-il amusé.

« Ne m’en parle pas s’il te plait, j’ai essayé de ne pas y penser le restant de l’après-midi… », Le jeune roux avait un air dépité sur le visage.

Jack s’assit sur son lit puis se ressaisit, « Donc… tu vas chez les Stuart ce samedi ? »

Gilbert s’installa au bureau qui était proche de son lit pour étudier et répondit en même temps d’un ton neutre, « Oui, c’est bien ça. », puis un sourire espiègle apparut sur son visage, « Tu voudras te joindre à moi…? »

Son camarade de chambrée devint alors nerveux, « N-Non non ! Je pense qu’il serait préférable que je m’abstienne cette fois, si c’est pour rester muet comme une carpe durant une après midi entière ça ne servirait à rien ! »

Le jeune brun rit aux éclats suite à la remarque de son ami, puis il prit son stylo en main et commença alors à étudier.

À Charlottetown, Anne était rentrée précipitamment suite à sa dernière conversation avec les filles, toutes ses remarques lui étaient montées à la tête, elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule et au calme pour être seule avec ses pensées.

Elle passa le seuil de la porte du manoir, et allait commencer à grimper les escaliers, quand elle fut interrompue dans sa marche, « Mlle Shirley-Cutbert. » Ce ton tout à fait ferme et autoritaire ne pouvant provenir que de Miss Blackmore.

La jeune rousse se retourna alors et répondit poliment, « Oui Madame. », mais en réprimant un certain agacement d’être encore une fois gênée dans sa quête d’isolement.

Miss Blackmore s’avança et déclara, inflexible, « J’ai repensé à votre escapade de ce weekend, et je crois que je devrais me montrer un peu plus ferme à votre égard, alors j’ai décidé que jusqu’à la pause de Noël, vous auriez un couvre feu différent de celle des autres filles. Il vous sera interdit de traîner après les cours, vous devriez rentrer directement, et je n’accepterais pas de retard. »

Le visage d’Anne qui était jusque maintenant le plus neutre possible pour ne pas faire passer la moindre émotion négative, était sur le point de défaillir, mais elle se ressaisit, « Madame, j’avais pensé me rendre à Avonlea ce week-end, vous n’allez pas m’empêcher de m’y rendre ? »

La dame stricte inspira fortement et répondit, « Eh bien, vous vous doutez bien que je ne permettrais plus aucune escapade. Étant donné que rien ne me garantie que vous alliez bien à Avonlea pour vous rendre chez votre famille, je peux envisager que quelqu’un vous escorte jusqu’à la gare afin qu’il s’assure que vous preniez le bon train. »

La jeune rousse se retenait si fort de ne pas réagir depuis plusieurs minutes, que cette fois-ci c’était trop, impulsivement elle lâcha, « Croyez-vous que les garçons aient autant de restrictions dans leur résidence ? Je suis persuadée que mon…ami, lui, n’a eu aucun souci à son retour, et qu’absolument personne ne lui a posé de question ! Oh oui ! Je suis sûre que tout le monde se fiche bien de ce que peut faire un garçon tandis que les filles doivent restés discrètes et dociles ! Miss Blackmore je trouve cela inadmissible que vous vous immiscez ainsi dans nos vies de cette façon. Et sachez, que je n’accepte pas non plus que notre courrier soit ainsi ouvert avant que vous nous le remettiez ! Je partirais vendredi après midi pour Avonlea et ceci avec ou sans chaperon, je ne pense pas que vous désirez aussi me séquestrer dans ma chambre pour que je n’en sorte plus ? », Cette dernière question fut posée hautainement.

La maîtresse de lieux perdit ses mots durant un instant, elle ne s’attendait pas à ce que la jeune rousse réagisse ainsi, alors elle répondit simplement, « Qu’il en soit ainsi. », puis elle tourna les talons.

Anne respira un grand coup, elle n’y croyait pas elle-même, elle venait de faire des remontrances à Miss Blackmore. Mais cette fois c’était trop, elle désirait se ressourcer à Avonlea, et personne ne pouvait empêcher cela.


	23. Un début de journée à Avonlea

Une semaine s’était passée depuis que Muriel Stacy était partie précipitamment de chez Sebastian Lacroix.

Nous étions en fin de semaine, ce vendredi matin, Muriel se rendait à l’école d’Avonlea en motocyclette. Toute la semaine, cette dernière avait pris soin d’éviter Bash, elle ne cessait de penser à ce qu’il s’était passé à la fin du dîner, et à quel point elle avait trouvé sa réaction ridicule vendredi dernier.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait réagi ainsi, Sebastian était un homme endeuillé tout comme elle, il portait encore le deuil de Mary, elle portait toujours le deuil de Jonah. Il n’y avait qu’une amitié sincère entre eux, alors pourquoi être partie si vite ?

L’institutrice n’était pas particulièrement en avance ce matin là, pas qu’elle ne s’était pas levée suffisamment tôt, elle avait passé un temps irraisonnable à observer un nid de mésanges qui avait décidé d’élire domicile dans son jardin, dans l’un des nombreux nichoirs qu’elle avait fabriqué.

C’est alors le sourire aux lèvres qu’elle partait en direction de l’école. Sa journée commençait tellement bien que rien ne pourrait la gâcher.

Elle était à mi-chemin lorsqu’elle a entendu un drôle de bruit venant de sa motocyclette, c’est ainsi qu’elle réalisa que le destin en avait décidé autrement. Son engin avait beau être particulièrement bruyant, ce son de claquement n’était pas habituel, et c’est ainsi que celui-ci ralentit, jusqu’à ne plus avancer du tout. Le véhicule était désormais à l’arrêt, la bonne humeur qu’elle ressentait il y a quelques instants se transforma en lassitude.

Elle descendit alors de la motocyclette et s’exclama, « Bien sûr ! C’était bien trop beau ! J’imagine qu’on ne peut pas tout avoir ! », Elle mit un coup dans l’une des roux du véhicule, ce qui fit chuter celui-ci, « Pourquoi faut-il que tu me lâches aujourd’hui ?! »

Soudainement une voix familière se fit entendre derrière elle, « Eh bien, je n’aimerais pas être à la place de cet engin ! »

Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent, elle se retourna, « Se-Sebastian que faites-vous ici ?! », questionna-t-elle maladroitement.

Celui-ci se tenait là conduisant sa carriole, il n’était pas en tenu de travail, il était plutôt apprêté ce matin là. Il se mit à rire et déclara, « J’aimerais plutôt vous retourner cette question, bien que j’ai une petite idée ! », il stoppa la charrette.

Muriel baissa les yeux et jeta un regard gêné vers sa motocyclette.

Sebastian poursuivit, « En réalité je me rendais en ville, j’avais quelques courses à faire. »

La jeune institutrice hocha la tête, « Bonne route dans ce cas. », fit-elle souriante.

Le fermier descendit alors de sa carriole, et se dirigea vers le véhicule en panne, il commença à soulever l’engin. Ce qui fit réagir Muriel, « Mais que-que faites-vous ?! »

Bash continua sa manœuvre et lui répondit sans même la regarder, « Eh bien, je vais mettre ceci à l’arrière de la charrette, je ne vais pas partir en vous laissant ici. », affirma-t-il sûr de lui.

« Vous n’êtes vraiment pas obligé, je ne veux pas vous retarder ! », s’exclama-t-elle contrariée.

« Vous voulez faire attendre toute une classe d’élèves plus longtemps ? » demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Miss Stacy ne répondit pas, mais le regard qu’elle lui lança en disait long, car il était vrai que sa classe pouvait être indisciplinée quelques fois, alors si elle était en retard, elle n’imaginait pas ce qui pouvait se produire en son absence.

Alors elle se contenta de suivre Sebastian, et s’assit au bord de la carriole, une fois la motocyclette installée, ils étaient tout deux partis vers l’école.

Les deux amis étaient bien silencieux sur le trajet, ce qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à la jeune femme. Et ça Bash le remarqua, alors il posa une question anodine, « Alors, il y aura un spectacle de prévu cette année pour noël ? »

L’institutrice semblait perdue dans ses pensées, puis elle rétorqua non sûre d’elle-même, « Eh bien… euh… oui. »

Le jeune fermier ne comprenait pas que cette dernière ne saisissait pas la perche qu’il lui lançait pour débuter une conversation, pourquoi était-elle autant silencieuse ?

Alors il essaya encore une fois, « Et dire que noël arrive déjà dans trois semaines, le temps passe si vite… Vous avancez bien dans vos préparatifs ? »

Muriel paraissait définitivement absente, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’éprouver une certaine gêne mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, alors elle répondit encore une fois brièvement, « Euh…oui plutôt. »

Cela ne découragea pas Sebastian, « Si vous avez besoin d’aide pour les décors n’hésitez pas ! Le premier noël que j’ai passé à Avonlea, je l’avais passé à faire bouger les décors, il y avait eu quelques maladresses de ma part, mais je pense qu’aujourd’hui je m’en sortirais mieux ! J’aimerais bien que Delphine assiste au spectacle aussi. »

L’anecdote fit alors réagir l’institutrice, « Oh je ne savais pas ça ! Eh bien je n’hésiterais pas à faire appel à vous ! »

Bash était plutôt satisfait de sa réaction, néanmoins il la trouvait toujours un peu éteinte, alors il poursuivit sur une autre anecdote, « Vous savez mise à part Gilbert, la famille Cuthbert fut la première à m’accepter ici, ils m’avaient invité au réveillon alors qu’ils ne connaissaient rien de moi. Mon premier noël ici était bel et bien une réussite, mais cette année, j’ai bien peur que ce soit tout autre. », Soudain la tristesse prit place sur son visage.

La jeune institutrice comprit instantanément le sentiment du jeune père veuf, « Vous savez, je ne peux pas vous promettre que ce sentiment changera avec le temps, car j’éprouve encore la même chose. Mais aujourd’hui je souris plus que je ne pleure lorsque je pense à lui, peut-être ai-je épuisé tout mon chagrin ou bien simplement j’ai voulu le transformer. Je vous souhaite cela Sebastian. »

Bash ne répondit rien, il se contenta de lancer un sourire discret à cette dernière.

Muriel qui était à présent plus détendue, questionna Sebastian sur un ton un peu plus enjoué, « Je serais bien curieuse de connaître votre première impression lorsque vous avez passé ce fameux réveillon chez les Cuthbert, et qu’avez-vous pensé d’Anne par exemple la première fois que vous l’avez vu? »

Le jeune fermier se mit à éclater de rire et déclara, « Les Cuthbert sont simplement les êtres les plus gentils qu’il m’ait été donné de connaître ! Et j’avais déjà un bon nombre d’idées de ce que pouvait être Anne avant de la rencontrer, et je n’ai pas été déçu ! Il faut dire que je naviguais en mer avec son plus grand admirateur ! »

La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds rit à son tour puis elle soupira un grand coup, « Ah… Ces jeunes là me manquent. »

Ils n’étaient plus qu’à quelques mètres de l’école, quand ils virent une charrette en chemin inverse, la personne qui était en face fit des grands signes. Sebastian commença à glousser tandis que Miss Stacy redoutait ce que cette personne allait encore pouvoir lui dire, car ce n’était autre que Rachel Lynde.

Quand cette dernière arriva à leur niveau, ils se saluèrent de la main, Muriel remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose dérangeait la vieille femme, son expression communiquait pour elle.

« Eh bien… Il était temps que vous arriviez Muriel, là bas ils m’ont l’air tous surexcités. », Dit-elle en montrant du doigt l’école.

« J’arrive, j’arrive, je n’ai que quelques minutes de retard. », rassura l’institutrice fermement.

Puis elle ajouta faisant semblant de ne pas trop s’y intéresser, « Oh Sebastian ! Vous ici ! Vous accompagnez Muriel à l’école maintenant ? », Demanda-t-elle d’un ton qui semblait un peu irrité.

« Ce n’était pas prévu Muriel est tombée en panne. » déclara Bash en indiquant la motocyclette posée à l’arrière.

« Oh…je vois. » dit Rachel d’un air pincé, puis elle jeta un œil vers l’arrière de la charrette.

Cette dernière ajouta ensuite « Bon ! Bonne journée à vous ! J’ai à faire ! », S’exclama Rachel d’un air supérieur, et se remettant en route vers sa destination.

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux amis étaient arrivés devant l’école, Bash descendit le premier et fit preuve de galanterie en assistant la jeune blonde.

Muriel ne s’y attendant pas fit un sourire gêné, on pouvait percevoir ses joues légèrement prendre une teinte rose au moment où l’homme attentionné prit sa main.

Elle se rendit compte enfin qu’il fallait qu’elle se presse car elle entendait ses élèves chahuter dans le fond, « Eh bien… Mer-Merci Sebastian ! Ce fut vraiment aimable de votre part. », Le remercia-t-elle maladroitement et s’apprêtant à rejoindre sa classe.

Ce dernier lui répondit en souriant, et jeta un coup d’œil vers la motocyclette qui était toujours posée à l’arrière de sa charrette, « Euh… j’allais oublier, votre engin vous voulez que j’en profite pour le faire réparer ou bien vous voulez que je le dépose chez vous tout à l’heure ? »

Celle-ci fut confuse, « Oh ! Je suis tellement désolée ! J’avais oublié que je vous avais encombré ! Vous pouvez même la laisser ici, je me débrouillerai plus tard, il n’y a que moi qui sache dompter cet engin ! »

Cela fit rire Sebastian, « Dans ce cas, je peux au moins vous aider à le ramener chez vous, si vous le désirez je peux vous raccompagner à la fin de vos cours. J’aurais sans doute fini ce que j’ai à faire. »

« Oh ! Je ne veux vraiment pas vous déranger davantage ! » S’exclama-t-elle contrariée.

Il répliqua aussi net, « Vous savez très bien que ça ne me dérange pas ! Alors, à tout à l’heure ! Je vous souhaite une bonne classe !», il remonta dans sa charrette aussitôt sans que la jeune blonde ait eu le temps d’avoir la moindre réaction.

Elle rentra dans sa classe le sourire aux lèvres, malgré que les enfants fussent assez bruyants, surtout Minnie May Barry qui avait décidé d’imiter Miss Stacy en se mettant au tableau. Mais cela ne fit même pas rouspéter l’institutrice, elle se contenta de lui montrer sa place du doigt, pour que la jeune fille retourne à sa place. La classe devint alors silencieuse et docile d’elle-même.

Finalement, la jeune femme se fit la réflexion que cette journée avait définitivement commencée de la meilleure façon.


	24. La futilité et l’intérêt d’échanger des commérages

Aux Pignons Verts, Marilla balayait le plancher comme elle avait l’habitude de le faire chaque matin. Matthew lui était en train de nourrir le poulailler en parsemant de graines les mangeoires à poule.

Cette matinée là était de ce qui était des plus banals chez les Cuthbert.

Lorsqu’on entendit une charrette arriver au loin, ceci alerta le frère et la sœur, ils reconnurent instantanément Rachel Lynde qui conduisait le véhicule, ce qui était plutôt rare, et encore plus étonnant lorsqu’il s’agissait seulement de rendre une visite aux Cuthbert, celle-ci se contentait habituellement de venir à pied.

Marilla conclut instinctivement, que cela devait être urgent, si cette dernière prenait la peine de conduire jusqu'aux Pignons Verts.

La charrette passa devant Matthew comme une trombe, alors qu’il regardait cette dernière, interloqué et la bouche grande ouverte, il était confus. Celle-ci était tellement concentrée sur sa tâche qu’elle ne jeta même pas un regard vers le vieil homme.

Quant à Marilla, elle retira son tablier et sortit de la maison, elle observa Rachel, descendre précipitamment de la charrette et attacher son cheval à une rambarde.

« Bonté divine Rachel ! Que se passe-t-il ?! », Interrogea la maîtresse de maison, inquiète.

« Faites bouillir de l’eau pour le thé Marilla, j’ai des choses à vous dire ! », s’exclama la femme enthousiaste, qui se précipita pour s’asseoir à la table de la cuisine.

Ce qui fit réagir cette dernière de plus belle, « Vous allez enfin me dire ce qu’il se passe Rachel ?! », elle se dirigea tout de même vers la cuisinière pour allumer un feu et y faire bouillir de l’eau, puis elle s’installa en face de son amie.

Cette dernière reprit une respiration normale et réplica calmement, « Vous n’allez pas croire ce que j’ai vu ce matin Marilla. J’étais partie emmener mon fils à la gare de White Sands, car il prenait le premier train ce matin pour se rendre à destination de Charlottetown. »

« Bien ! bien ! Venez-en aux faits Rachel ! », Rétorqua Marilla désormais impatiente.

La commère continua ainsi son récit, « J’avais décidé de faire un petit détour à l’école d’Avonlea pour l’annoncer à Muriel, je me suis dit que peut être serait-elle intéressée du départ de mon fils, étant donné qu’elle avait passé du temps avec ce dernier… »

Sa fidèle amie leva les yeux au ciel, « Bien, certes… ».

« Eh bien croyez-le ou non, les élèves étaient livrés à eux même, il n’y avait pas d’institutrice à l’horizon. Ils commençaient même à chahuter ! », Soudain Rachel frappa la table, « Et là ! Qui vois-je arriver ! Muriel et Sebastian côte à côte dans une carriole ! Ils discutaient et riaient ! », S’exclama-t-elle outrée.

Marilla qui attendait depuis plusieurs minutes la raison de la venue précipitée de son amie, était plus que déçue, « Bien et alors… ? »

Rachel répondit scandalisée, « Et alors ?!! Sebastian l’accompagnait clairement à son travail, ils flirtaient ! »

Son amie soupira, tout ceci l’avait épuisé, « Nous ne sommes plus à l’école Rachel ! »

Offusquée, cette dernière affirma de plus belle, « Et vous, vous êtes trop naïve Marilla, lorsque les gens à Avonlea le découvriront, ils en parleront tous ! »

Marilla regarda sa vieille amie d’un mauvais œil, « Et parler de quoi au juste ? Ils sont simplement de bons amis, cela fait quelques mois qu’ils se fréquentent, ils ont en commun bien plus qu’on ne le pense. Miss Stacy comprend très bien ce que traverse Sebastian, plus que certaines personnes que je ne citerais pas. », Rétorqua-t-elle, en disant cela, elle sous-entendait clairement que son amie pouvait parfois manquer de compassion.

« Certes…Tant mieux si Muriel peut partager son expérience du deuil, néanmoins j’ai vu ce que j’ai vu. » Conclut Rachel qui n’en démordait pas.

Tout à coup, Matthew rentra précipitamment dans la maison, « Notre Anne ! Elle vient aujourd’hui même ! », S’exclama-t-il, lui qui était pourtant si réservé d’habitude, mais lorsqu’il s’agissait d’Anne, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de montrer sa joie. Il tenait dans sa main un télégramme.

Marilla réagit aussitôt, « Matthew ! A quoi penses-tu ?! Je viens de passer le balai et tes chaussures sont pleines de terre !! Fais-moi voir ça. » Dit-elle en montrant du doigt le papier, en le lisant, son visage s’illumina.

Rachel observait le frère et la sœur, et ne put s’empêcher de dire, « Eh bien, je dois l’admettre, il me tarde de revoir cette petite ! »

Matthew avait un sourire qui ne le quittait plus, mais tout d’un coup il devint plus sérieux, il s’adressa à sa sœur, « J’aimerais qu’on évite d’aborder un certain sujet ce soir, si tu le veux bien… Ca m’inquiète aussi qu’elle puisse se détourner de ses études, mais je lui fais confiance. », Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce.

Ce qui piqua immédiatement la curiosité de la commère du village, « Qu’a-t-elle fait ? Se pourrait-il que la petite est rencontrée un jeune homme à Charlottetown ? »

Marilla ne put s’empêcher de faire un petit soupire, « Je ne voulais pas vous en parler Rachel, mais j’ai besoin d’un avis. »

Son amie était toute ouïe, prête à entendre de nouveaux potins, « Faites, faites… Il va de soi que cela restera entre nous. »

Cette dernière n’en croyait pas vraiment un mot, alors elle la fixa un instant dans les yeux, comme pour voir si elle était sincère.

Rachel se sentit obligée de s’expliquer, « Oh voyons Marilla, vous pouvez vous confier, vous savez bien que vous êtes ma plus proche amie, les potins je les partage d’abord avec vous. Quel intérêt aurais-je à le faire avec quelqu’un autre ? »

Marilla commença alors à énoncer la situation, « J’étais partie à Charlottetown samedi dernier pour faire quelques courses, j’avais prévu de rendre une visite surprise à Anne, et il s’avère qu’elle était tout simplement absente. En revanche, toutes ses camarades étaient bien présentent, elles. Et je sais très bien qu’elle n’était pas seulement partie faire une course ou que sais-je d’autre. Ses amies semblaient le savoir, mais essayaient de la protéger. Enfin… Josie Pye a mentionné un garçon. Et là j’ai su automatiquement la raison de son absence. »

Son amie ne put s’empêcher de réagir instantanément, « Je vous le dis comme je le pense, pour moi c’est un comportement intolérable. Connaissez-vous au moins l’identité du jeune homme ? En à peine quelques semaines un garçon a réussi à lui faire tourner la tête ? Je reconnais que cela m’étonne un peu d’elle, c’est une fille têtue votre Anne, mais cela n’en reste pas moins une fille. »

La maîtresse de maison ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire, « Oh ça oui elle est têtue! Mais celui-ci a pris plusieurs années pour cela. Enfin, peu importe, je ne sais quoi lui dire, dois-je la punir ? C’est quasiment une adulte… mais elle reste une enfant à mes yeux.»

Rachel rétorqua aussitôt, « C’est encore une enfant ! Alors méfiez-vous bien Marilla ! Il est vrai qu’elle a grandi, qu’elle est sans doute plus sage qu’avant, mais elle n’a certainement pas finie d’expérimenter les choses de la vie. Expliquez-lui au sujet des garçons, il y a des convenances à respecter après tout. On ne peut pas s’aventurer avec un jeune homme que l’on n’a même pas présenté à ses parents, surtout s’il n’a pas l’intention de lui faire une demande en mariage. »

« Oh mais Anne ne peut pas se marier ! Elle est bien trop jeune pour ça ! » S’exclama Marilla.

Son amie rit aux éclats, « Alors maintenant ce n’est plus une adulte ? »

« Elle n’a même pas encore fêté ses 17 ans. » Répliqua fermement Marilla, « Elle a tant de choses à faire, elle ne peut pas se marier maintenant. », dit-elle songeuse.

Rachel fut soudainement interloquée, « Vous me paraissez vraiment inquiète à ce sujet, est-ce un candidat sérieux ? Une partie de moi avait toujours pensé, qu’Anne était éprise de Gilbert Blythe, enfin vous savez depuis que vous m’aviez raconté ce qu’il s’était passé noël dernier. Il y avait aussi d’autres indices, mais que voulez-vous, le destin est incontrôlable. »

Sournoisement, Marilla se mit à glousser.

« Il n’y a rien de drôle dans ce que je viens de dire Marilla ! », S’emporta son amie.

« Eh bien, il est vrai que noël dernier était vraiment quelque chose, c’est la première fois que nous étions si nombreux autour d’une table, quand j’y repense, ça sera vraiment dur pour Sebastian cette année. Mary avait tellement bien cuisiné, elle nous avait si bien reçu, alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à avoir Delphine… », Confia tristement Marilla.

Puis elle ajouta le sourire aux lèvres, « Vous n’aviez pas tort, en réalité je le savais moi-même depuis des années… Anne et Gilbert sont biens épris l’un de l’autre et…»

Cette dernière fut coupée nette par son amie, « Gilbert Blythe ! Il est le prétendant de votre Anne ! Mais c’est merveilleux ! Enfin son comportement reste tout à fait inacceptable ! Cela explique bien des choses ! Je sais maintenant pourquoi il n’a pas poursuivi sa relation avec cette fille de Charlottetown. »

Marilla rétorqua aussitôt, « Je pense qu’on peut l’appeler prétendant en effet. Mais ne me parlez plus jamais de cette fille de Charlottetown, j’y ai gagné quelques cheveux blancs… »

« Pour en revenir à votre préoccupation première, je ne pense pas qu’Anne se mariera tout de suite. Gilbert poursuit ses études de médecine à Toronto, c’est bien ça ? La distance qui les sépare est un peu à votre avantage d’un sens.», affirma Rachel assez confiante.

La maîtresse de maison admit enfin, « Vous savez bien que ces enfants méritent plus que quiconque d’être heureux, s’ils le décidaient je ne pourrais même pas m’y opposer, enfin ça me serait vraiment difficile. »

Tout à coup son amie l’interpella, « Je crois que votre eau bout. »

Ce qui sortit cette dernière de sa rêverie.


	25. Souvenirs d’un noël passé (Chapitre spécial)

Une marmite d’eau frémissait sur le feu, Mary se précipita vers la cuisinière pour y plonger les légumes, cette dernière était en fin de grossesse mais ça ne l’empêchait pas de passer du temps en cuisine. Celle-ci tenait particulièrement à préparer le dîner pour le réveillon de noël.

Elle chantonnait dans la cuisine se croyant sans doute seule, lorsque quelqu’un franchit la porte d’entrée et se fit entendre.

« Eh bien, je ne m’habituerais jamais à cette merveilleuse odeur ! »

Ce qui fit sursauter la femme enceinte qui s’arrêta de fredonner, « Gilbert ! Tu m’as fait tellement peur ! Fais plus de bruit quand tu rentres ou annonce-toi ! » S’exclama-t-elle en riant.

Ce dernier se mit à sourire, « Je croyais avoir fait suffisamment de bruit, tu chantais un peu fort apparemment. »

Mary leva les yeux au ciel, « Oui c’est ça moque toi… Au fait, tu as vu Bash sur ton chemin ? » Demanda-t-elle soudainement anxieuse.

« Non, je ne sais pas où il est parti couper son sapin, j’espère qu’il ne s’est pas perdu ! » se moqua gentiment le jeune brun.

Cela ne fit pas rire la jeune femme sur le coup, « Oh, tu sais bien que j’aime me moquer de Bash autant que toi, mais il commence à se faire tard ! Les Cuthbert devraient arriver dans 2h ! »

« J’aurais bien été le chercher, mais… », Commença à dire le jeune homme hésitant.

La future maman soupira et déclara, « Je m’en sors très bien toute seule ! Ne t’inquiète pas, le bébé et moi, nous irons très bien ! »

Gilbert fidèle à lui-même, n’en démordait pas, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’inquiéter pour la future mère, « Bash m’en voudrait aussi d’aller le chercher au lieu d’être auprès de toi. »

Mary commençait à bien connaître Gilbert, et les yeux inquiets du jeune homme ne la trompait pas, alors fermement elle affirma pour rassurer ce dernier, « Anne doit venir en avance, elle voulait à tout prix m’aider, elle ne devrait plus tarder, est-ce que ça te rassure maintenant ? » l’interrogea-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Les sourcils du jeune homme se levèrent, « Je suppose que oui… Je vais attendre qu’Anne arrive alors. »

« Bien…bien… Vous pouvez être têtu parfois jeune homme. » Le taquina-t-elle.

Aux Pignons Verts, Anne se préparait dans sa chambre, elle était au comble du désespoir, « Ma magnifique robe !! Pourquoi faut-il grandir ?!! »

Marilla qui avait entendu cette dernière se lamenter, arriva précipitamment, « Anne ?! Bonté divine ! Que se passe-t-il ?! On t’entend gémir dans toute la maison ! »

La jeune rousse était dans tous ses états, sa robe était à moitié enfilée, « Oh Marilla ! Je suis au comble du désespoir ! Ma robe ! Ma sublime robe ! Je ne peux plus la fermer ! C’est comme si c’était apparu du jour au lendemain !! » dit-elle en jetant un œil sur sa poitrine.

Cela fit sourire la femme au chignon, « Voyons Anne… tu devais t’en douter, pourquoi penses-tu que je t’ai confectionné des nouvelles robes. »

« Ne le prends pas mal Marilla, mais ces robes que tu as faite ne sont pas adaptées pour le réveillon de noël. Cette robe me manque déjà, j’ai vécu de si belles choses en la portant…», déclara-t-elle mélancolique.

Marilla s’approcha de la jeune fille, « Allons, allons… Tu en auras d’autres, et tu vivras sans doute des moments encore plus merveilleux avec elles. »

Anne se tenait devant le miroir de sa commode, puis toucha la dentelle du col de sa robe, « Mais elle sera à tout jamais ma toute première sublime, magnifique, robe à manches bouffantes. »

La femme à l’âge avancé se tenait derrière la rouquine, elle la regarda déclarer ses mots remplis de tristesse, puis elle se ressaisit, « Bon, viens avec moi, dans mes anciennes affaires, je dois avoir quelques chemisiers et jupes qui feront l’affaire pour ce soir. Bien évidemment je n’ai jamais porté le genre de robe que tu aimes tant, ça sera plutôt sobre. »

Elles partirent alors toutes les deux en direction de la chambre de Marilla.

Un peu plus tard, son bonnet enfilé sur la tête et coiffée d’une natte, Anne monta sa jument Belle, et partit en direction du domaine de Gilbert Blythe et Sebastian Lacroix.

L’hiver était bien installé, le paysage était couvert d’une neige immaculée, la jeune rousse s’émerveillait de la vue qui s’offrait à elle. Elle faisait tellement galoper Belle, que sa coiffure comme bien souvent ne tenait pas longtemps la route, il s’en était fallu de peu qu’elle perde son bonnet.

Elle arriva enfin devant la demeure, et elle aperçut Gilbert assit sur le porche, assez concentré pour ne pas avoir vu cette dernière arriver. Il était bien couvert, portant son manteau rouge à carreaux ainsi que ses gants, mais ça ne l’empêchait guère d’avoir le nez plongé dans un livre de médecine et d’en tourner les pages. Cela fit terriblement sourire la jeune fille, elle ne savait pas pourquoi cette scène l’attendrissait tant.

Elle descendit alors du cheval et l’attacha à un piquet de bois proche d’un arbre qui était à plusieurs mètres de la maison, c’est ainsi que le jeune homme vit enfin la rouquine, un air enjoué vint sur son visage, puis il ferma son livre et se leva pour aller à sa rencontre.

Anne avait une émotion étrange qui prenait de l’ampleur ces derniers temps, elle n’en connaissait pas la raison, mais de plus en plus fréquemment, cette sensation se glissait dans le creux de son estomac lorsqu’elle apercevait le jeune homme aux boucles brunes, et ce jour là, cela ne manqua pas.

Quant à Gilbert, lui était toujours heureux, et même particulièrement impatient de voir la jeune fille. Bash avait beau le taquiner sur sa relation avec Anne, il n’avait toujours pas avoué avoir des sentiments pour la jeune rousse, mais il contredisait de moins en moins les remarques de son ami.

L’entente entre les deux rivaux avait été plutôt bonne durant l’année qui venait de s’écouler. Seulement, ils semblaient être à un tournant dans leur amitié, se perdre dans les yeux de l’autre devenait une chose qui se produisait trop souvent.

Tout en se dirigeant vers elle, le jeune homme la salua en premier, « Hey ! Je t’attendais justement ! », Déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire insolent.

Ce qui fit hausser les sourcils de la rouquine, elle le taquina alors et regarda le livre qu’il tenait encore dans ses mains, « Tu m’attendais ? Tu avais besoin d’aide pour tes cours de sciences ? Tu devrais savoir que je suis plus une fille de lettres que de sciences. »

Cette remarque fit rire Gilbert, « Je ne serais pas étonné que tu trouves aussi une passion dans les sciences. », ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille.

Le jeune homme prit un air plus sérieux et ajouta, « En réalité, je dois aller à la recherche de Bash, ça fait des heures qu’il est parti chercher un sapin, et vu que le soleil commence bientôt à se coucher, Mary s’inquiétait. Et je ne voulais pas la laisser seule. »

Anne acquiesça, mais son regard fut rapidement porté sur ses mèches rousses qui étaient maintenant libre, elle se rendit compte qu’elle avait encore perdu le ruban qui maintenait ses cheveux dans sa course, et elle détestait sortir avec sa chevelure libre, et encore moins que Gilbert le voit.

Alors se rendant compte de cela, elle décida d’écourter l’échange et de rejoindre Mary à la cuisine, « Je…je vais rejoindre Mary alors, bonne chance pour trouver Sebastian. » dit-elle nerveusement.

Le jeune brun ne comprit pas ce soudain changement de comportement, il fronça les sourcils, puis il demanda, « Oh Anne ! Attends ! Tu pourrais ramener ce livre avec toi s’il te plait, je ne vais pas l’emmener avec moi. », il lui tendit son livre, elle acquiesça et lui prit des mains son manuel. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un bref instant, mais Anne tourna les talons la première, ce bref échange l’avait gêné, cela n’avait duré pourtant que quelques secondes, mais elle voulait que cette sensation cesse.

Mary était toujours dans la cuisine en train de préparer le repas, lorsqu’elle vit Anne passer la porte, « Oh je vois que l’air frais vous a revigoré jeune fille ! J’imagine que tu as croisé le jeune homme le plus inquiet de toute l’île.» dit-elle en riant.

Cela fit sourire la rouquine, elle déclara ensuite comme pour changer de sujet, « Comment allez-vous, toi et le bébé ? »

La future mère caressa son ventre bien rond et répondit, « Oh… eh bien, il ou elle ne devrait plus trop tarder, je t’avouerais que j’ai hâte. »

La jeune fille aux tâches de rousseur s’approcha de cette dernière et lui demanda en montrant sa main, « Puis-je ? », Mary acquiesça en souriant, « Approche. », elle prit la main d’Anne et la plaça sur son ventre. Cette dernière a pu sentir le bébé bouger, ses yeux s’illuminèrent, « Oh n’est-ce pas merveilleux ! Je peux déjà sentir que ce bébé aura du caractère comme ses parents ! »

« Bon il faudrait maintenant accélérer jeune fille, le temps file ! Il est temps de commencer cette fameuse recette ! », Signala fermement la maîtresse de maison.

Parallèlement, Gilbert parcourait les étendues de neige à cheval à la recherche de Sebastian, il allait pénétrer dans la forêt lorsqu’il entendit quelqu’un l’appeler, « Hey ! Blythe ! Où tu crois aller comme ça ?»

Le jeune brun se retourna et soupira de soulagement, « Bash ! Tu sais que Mary se faisait du souci pour toi ! »

Le futur père trainait à la main son sapin qu’il avait choisi avec soin, « Oh ?! Pour une fois que ce n’est pas toi qui t’inquiètes, d’ailleurs Mary est… »

Gilbert le coupa net, « Avec Anne. » il descendit de son cheval puis il remarqua d’un ton moqueur, « Et qui s’inquiète maintenant ? »

« Je suppose que lorsque ta future femme attendra un enfant, tu ne te feras pas du tout du souci, M. l’Inquiet. », répondit Sebastian tout aussi sarcastique que son ami.

Ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel le jeune homme, « On ferait mieux de se dépêcher, ça serait bien que le sapin soit prêt avant que les Cuthbert arrivent. », dit-il fermement en accrochant le sapin au cheval pour que ce dernier le tir.

Avec un sourire malicieux Bash déclara, « Tu as raison, ne faisons pas attendre ta future belle famille. »

Gilbert ne releva pas, il se contenta de désapprouver de la tête en souriant.

Aux Pignons verts, Matthew était dans la grange, il peaufinait son cadeau pour ce soir, quant à Marilla, elle commençait à se montrer impatiente, elle se dirigea vers la grange.

« Bon sang Matthew ! Je pense que tu as assez poncé ce bois, il est temps que tu ailles te préparer, nous devons partir dans moins d’une heure ! », Sur ces mots la sœur aînée repartit vers la maison.

Quant au vieil homme il était bien heureux d’avoir terminé son œuvre.

Du côté de la demeure des Lacroix et Blythe, les deux cuisinières venaient de finir leur labeur, Anne disposait des biscuits sur un plateau. Mary, quant à elle était en train de dresser la table dans la salle à manger.

La jeune rousse avait prit le temps de tirer un peu ses cheveux en arrière, avec des épingles que la maîtresse de maison lui avait prêté. Elle profita ensuite d’un instant pour replacer le manuel de Gilbert dans sa chambre, apercevant un miroir qui était proche du lit du jeune garçon, elle se dirigea vers celui-ci et tenta d’arranger encore ses cheveux.

Mary qui passait par là, remarqua que la porte de chambre de Gilbert était ouverte, elle était partie pour la fermer, mais à la place elle vit la jeune fille pester contre son reflet, elle affirma en ricanant, « Eh bien ! Eh bien ! Ça ne sert à rien de t’acharner autant sur l’allure de tes cheveux, j’ai le sentiment qu’il se contentera de n’importe quelle coupe. »

« Je…j’étais seulement venu déposer le livre de Gilbert !», Anne eut à peine le temps de réagir que la future mère n’était déjà plus sur le seuil de la porte, mais celle-ci l’entendit et répondit de l’autre bout du couloir « Qui parle de Gilbert maintenant ? »

Pendant ce temps là, Gilbert et Bash entrèrent dans la maison avec le sapin sous les bras, « Ma femme va encore nous régaler ce soir. » dit le futur père essoufflé de son périple.

Son jeune ami lâcha le sapin sur le sol, « Je te laisse installer le sapin ! C’est ta faute si nous ne sommes pas en avance, j’aimerais prendre le temps de me débarbouiller si possible ! »

« Oui c’est ça va te faire belle pendant que d’autres travaillent! » rétorqua Sebastian sur un ton joueur.

Gilbert ricana et quitta la pièce.

Quelques instants plus tard Mary arriva dans le salon, et vit son époux se battre avec le sapin.

« Aie ! Saleté ! Tu n’es pas content d’être dans cette maison alors tu m’enfonces tes épines dans la peau ! »

Cela fit rire sa femme aux éclats, « Penses-tu qu’un sapin puisse réellement se venger ? »

Ce dernier se retourna, puis se dirigea vers celle-ci, il s’abaissa pour parler à son ventre, « J’espère que tu seras moins dur que ta mère », la femme enceinte leva les yeux au ciel et passa une main sur son ventre, «Et moi j’espère que tu seras moins insolent que ton père. » 

Au même instant le jeune homme aux boucles brunes marchait dans le couloir de l’étage et s’apprêtait à rejoindre sa chambre, la porte était suffisamment entrouverte pour voir qu’une jeune rousse était en proie au désespoir en tentant toujours de s’arranger les cheveux.

Gilbert se stoppa alors au seuil de la porte et n’osa pas interrompre la jeune fille impétueuse, il l’observa un moment, ne contrôlant plus ses yeux qui débordaient d’une certaine tendresse dont il ne saisissait pas la portée.

Anne continuait ainsi à placer ses épingles et à pester contre ses cheveux, elle soupira une dernière fois, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire timidement le jeune homme.

Cette dernière se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie, et c’est ainsi qu’elle le vit, il se tenait toujours devant l’entrée de sa chambre, elle ignorait qu’en réalité cela faisait plusieurs secondes que Gilbert était là à simplement la regarder.

La jeune rousse se sentit affreusement gênée, « Gil-Gilbert je… J’étais juste en train de rapporter ton manuel. Je-Je suis désolée je n’aurais pas dû m’introduire comme ça ! Je ne me suis pas permise de fouiller dans tes affaires je te peux te l’assurer !»

« Mais je n’allais pas t’accuser de quoique ce soit ! C’est moi qui te l’avais demandé après tout ! Merci à toi.», la remercia t-il avec son plus beau sourire.

Elle ne sut quoi répliquer alors elle hocha simplement la tête en réponse et quitta la pièce.

Le jeune homme tenta une approche avant que celle-ci ne quitte l’étage, « Tes cheveux, ils ont bien poussé, je crois que c’est la première fois que… », il n’eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu’Anne le coupa instantanément, « Je te retrouve tout à l’heure. », dit-elle simplement sur un ton des plus neutres.

La rouquine descendit alors les marches, laissant le jeune garçon confus derrière elle. Perdue dans ses pensées, un détail avait retenu son attention, ou plutôt plusieurs, depuis quelques temps elle avait le sentiment qu’il y avait comme un changement dans sa relation avec Gilbert, cela n’avait rien à voir avec les sensations qu’elle éprouvait dans le creux de son ventre, non, il était plutôt question du comportement du jeune brun. Elle n’arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, c’était quelque chose qu’elle ressentait et qui la rendait souvent mal à l’aise, un peu comme ce qui venait de se produire.

Et s’il avait parlé de ses cheveux car en réalité il l’avait regardé arranger sa coupe ? Non, cela n’avait aucun sens, c’était tout bonnement impossible, Gilbert n’est qu’un ami, pourquoi ferait-il cela ? Elle repensa tout à coup à ce que Cole lui avait révélé il y a plusieurs mois de ça, que son rival de classe aurait un faible pour elle. C’était complètement insensé et sorti de nulle part, pensa-t-elle.

La jeune fille était tellement dans ses pensées, qu’elle avait oublié durant quelques instants, qu’elle n’était pas seule dans la maison, elle revint sur terre quand elle aperçut le jeune couple dans le salon en train de décorer le sapin.

Soudain Mary s’exclama en regardant la rouquine, « Tiens Anne, tu arrives au bon moment ! »

Anne s’approcha du sapin, « Il est magnifique ! Tu l’as parfaitement bien choisi Sebastian ! », Déclara-t-elle les yeux illuminés.

Le futur père esquissa un sourire, « J’admets que je n’en suis pas peu fier. »

« Dis-moi Anne, ça ne te dérange pas de terminer la décoration du sapin? Gilbert pourrait même peut être venir t’aider après. » Demanda Mary presque le plus innocemment du monde.

Ce qui ne tarda pas d’amuser Bash, « Oui, Gilbert sera plus que ravi de t’aider. »

La jeune rousse acquiesça alors avec un large sourire, « Je le ferais avec plaisir ! Oh mais il va falloir que j’aille chercher quelques bricoles ! »

Les jeunes mariés regardèrent alors Anne sortir précipitamment dehors pour chercher des choses qui pourraient encore embellir le sapin, ils se fixèrent tous les deux et se mirent à rire.

Quelques instants plus tard, Anne revint dans le salon les bras chargeaient de toutes choses, de pommes de pin, de branches de houx, ainsi que de rubans qu’elle avait réclamé à Mary.

Elle s’installa au pied du sapin et commença son ouvrage, elle débuta la fabrication d’une couronne avec les branches de houx, elle y parsema également quelques petites pommes de pin.

Une fois qu’elle avait terminé, elle regarda la couronne qu’elle venait de fabriquer avec un immense sourire, « N’est-ce pas la chose la plus exquise ? » s’interrogea-t-elle.

Une envie irrépressible s’empara d’elle, la jeune rousse eut envie d’essayer sa couronne, et de voir de quoi elle aurait l’air coiffé de cette dernière.

Elle se dirigea vers le hall de la maison, là où elle savait qu’un petit miroir s’y trouvait, elle plaça alors la couronne sur sa tête, et c’est à ce moment là que celle-ci oublia que les feuilles de houx piquaient mais qu’elles pouvaient aussi s’accrocher dans les cheveux.

Ses yeux s’exorbitèrent lorsqu’elle prit conscience de sa bêtise, et comme un malheur n’arrivant jamais seul, elle vit Gilbert descendre les marches pour rejoindre le hall, il ne put s’empêcher de sourire quand il vit la jeune fille dans une situation embarrassante mais tout autant amusante.

Il arriva enfin à hauteur de la rouquine et il demanda avant d’agir, « Puis-je ? »

Anne se contenta de hocher la tête pour acquiescer, c’est ainsi que le jeune homme passa ses mains délicatement autour de la couronne qui était légèrement emmêlée dans ses cheveux.

Il prit soin d’enlever les mèches qui s’étaient prises dans les feuilles avec précaution, ne voulant ni faire mal à la jeune rousse ni abîmer sa chevelure.

Gilbert se tenait en face d’Anne, il n’avait jamais été aussi proche d’elle auparavant, et celle-ci ne put s’empêcher de le regarder dans les yeux lorsque lui était concentré sur sa tâche, ce dernier s’en rendit compte et lui fit un sourire assez intimidé. Ce qui fit détourner le regard de la jeune fille, qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

Soudain la porte d’entrée du hall s’ouvrit, Marilla et Matthew entrèrent, ils tombèrent nez à nez sur les deux jeunes gens, d’abord interloqués par la situation, voyant les mains de Gilbert sur les cheveux de la jeune rousse, Marilla se mit à sourire et quand à Matthew il était tout simplement muet et gêné comme à l’accoutumée.

Cela n’échappa pas aux yeux de la jeune fille, alors elle paniqua, « Merci ! Je-je crois que ça ira ! », elle se dirigea alors vers les escaliers, et monta à l’étage sans savoir vraiment où elle allait.

Quant à Gilbert, il se tint en bas des marches quelques secondes, définitivement troublé par ce qui venait de se produire, puis il s’aperçut que la famille de la jeune fille était toujours présente et qu’ils le fixaient toujours ne comprenant pas la situation. Le jeune brun embarrassé ne sachant plus où se mettre se dirigea vers le salon pour terminer la décoration du sapin.

Les Cuthbert allèrent ensuite saluer leurs hôtes, Marilla aida Mary à terminer les quelques préparatifs pour le repas et l’aida à dresser quelques plats.

Matthew lui se dirigea vers la salle à manger avec Sebastian pour commencer à servir les boissons. Il déposa également le présent qu’il avait fabriqué au pied du sapin, c’était un superbe cheval à bascule en bois.

Tout était enfin prêt pour que le réveillon débute, il manquait simplement les convives autour de la table.

Anne revint enfin dans le salon un peu plus tard, les cheveux enfin débarrassés de la couronne, elle s’avança vers le sapin et plaça sa couronne de houx parmi les branches de celui-ci.

Elle aperçut ainsi la décoration que Gilbert avait terminé seul, les yeux débordant d’une certaine admiration, on pouvait en conclure que cela lui plaisait énormément.

Tous se réunir enfin autour de la table et partagèrent leur délicieux repas, Sebastian et Mary étaient aux anges de passer leur premier réveillon ensemble, les Cuthbert étaient ravis de voir leur famille s’agrandir. Anne et Gilbert ne cachaient pas leur joie également d’être ainsi tous réunis. Tout le long du repas, plusieurs regards furent échangés entres les deux jeunes gens, des regards qu’ils n’étaient toujours pas en mesure de comprendre ni l’un ni l’autre, et pourtant ils étaient bien les seuls.


	26. Bonjour chère Reine des Neiges

La semaine avait été longue pour la jeune rousse, mais le jour où elle devait partir pour Avonlea était enfin arrivé.

Cet après midi là, Anne partie plus tôt que d’habitude pour pouvoir rejoindre la gare de Charlottetown, elle avait préparé sa valise la veille, et l’avait emmené avec elle à Queens, son amie Diana avait fait de même, cette dernière aussi été impatiente de se ressourcer le temps d’un week-end à Avonlea.

Les deux amies se dirigèrent alors vers la gare à pied, la jeune brune remarquait bien que son amie était en proie à des dilemmes ces derniers temps, et les filles au manoir Blackmore ne faisaient rien pour arranger les choses bien au contraire. Etre loin de celles-ci allait sûrement être bénéfique pour Anne.

Bien que ses camarades semblaient apprécier la jeune rousse, la jalousie pouvaient dévorer certaines d’entres elles, et sans même s’en rendre compte, elles blessaient leur amie. Diana était alors son seul soutien infaillible.

La rouquine avait été étrangement silencieuse tout le long du trajet, alors son amie décida de lancer un sujet de conversation, « Tu dois avoir hâte de revoir Matthew et Marilla, n’est-ce pas ? »

Celle-ci resta songeuse et ne répondit rien, alors la jeune brune poursuivit, « Pour ma part, j’ai hâte de revoir mes parents, mais je le redoute un peu à la fois, dans leur dernière lettre, ma mère m’avait écrit qu’ils avaient quelque chose à me demander, et je dois dire que je m’attends toujours au pire avec mes parents. »

Anne était définitivement perdue dans ses pensées, rien n’existait autour, même pas sa fidèle âme sœur.

Elles arrivèrent enfin à la gare, puis embarquèrent dans leur train à destination de Bright River. Installées dans leur wagon, le train venait de se mettre en marche, quand soudain Anne décida enfin de sortir de son mutisme, « Je sais ! Je vais leur dire que : n’ayant pas eu de nouvelles, j’avais peur qu’il soit arrivé malheur à Gilbert, alors j’ai décidé d’aller le voir sur place. Si je le dis de cette façon, ça ira n’est-ce pas ? »

Diana regarda alors son amie, prise au dépourvu, elle acquiesça simplement, « Euh oui…Je suppose. »

La jeune rousse ne comprit pas le manque d’enthousiasme de son amie, alors elle n’insista pas sur le moment.

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux amies étaient à la gare de Bright River, William Barry attendait les jeunes filles sur le quai, il était accompagné de son cocher qui allait porter leurs deux petites valises.

« Père ! » s’exclama Diana tout sourire, ce dernier lui fit un grand signe quand il l’aperçut, cette dernière bondit dans les bras de son père, qui était visiblement surpris, les gestes d’affection n’étant pas une grande habitude dans la distinguée famille Barry.

Anne se contenta de prononcer un timide, « Bonjour M. Barry. », ne voulant pas gêner les retrouvailles du père et de la fille, une telle scène la remplissait de joie, d’autant que plus tard ça serait à elle de la répéter avec les Cuthbert.

Une fois installés dans la calèche, M. Barry avait un comportement pour le moins inhabituel, il paraissait nerveux, et cela n’échappa pas aux yeux des deux adolescentes.

Bien entendu une certaine pudeur empêchait Diana d’interroger son père, elle avait peur également que celui-ci lui dise que ça ne la concernait pas, qu’il s’agissait d’affaires d’adultes.

La calèche arrivant au blanc chemin des délices qui n’était d’ailleurs plus en fleurs, l’hiver s’installant peu à peu, Anne ne put s’empêcher d’alerter le cocher pour lui dire de s’arrêter.

« Pouvez-vous arrêter la calèche ici s’il vous plait ? Je ne peux plus attendre je dois marcher un peu ! » S’exclama la jeune rousse.

« Mais Anne ! Il y a encore du chemin pour arriver jusqu’Avonlea ! Tu tiens vraiment à finir à pied ?! », S’inquiéta son amie.

Le cocher s’exécuta et Anne bondit hors de la calèche avec sa valise, sous les yeux du père et la fille.

Elle se retourna et déclara, « Oh Diana peu importe ! J’ai trop attendu ! J’arriverais même en courant s’il le faut ! Mais je veux savourer cet instant exquis ! »

Cette dernière était comme dans un rêve, elle revoyait enfin ces magnifique paysages après ces mois passés à Charlottetown, c’était comme reprendre un grand bol d’oxygène, rien ne vaudra jamais l’air et le parfum d’Avonlea.

Peu importe si les arbres n’étaient plus fleuris, les premières neiges arriveront sans doute dans quelques semaines, chaque saison avait sa beauté pensa-t-elle.

La jeune rousse commença à courir à travers la verdure et les champs, elle ne fut jamais à court de souffle, si ce n’est par la beauté des grandes étendues de plaines.

Elle voyait ainsi la calèche des Barry s’éloigner loin devant, elle décida ensuite de traverser le bois hanté, même s’il commençait à se faire tard et que la nuit commençait à arriver, Anne n’avait pas une once de peur en elle, la jeune fille était beaucoup trop excitée pour penser à autre chose que Matthew et Marilla.

Elle emprunta ensuite le chemin des amoureux, elle pensa brièvement à Gilbert et à la possibilité de marcher ensemble sur ce chemin la prochaine fois qu’elle viendrait à Avonlea. Peut-être pourraient-ils échanger des baisers et flirter, cette pensée scandaleuse fit sourire la jeune rousse.

Enfin, elle aperçut les Pignons Verts au loin, et rien ne semblait avoir changé, elle ne put retenir sa joie et courut de plus belle vers la demeure des Cuthbert.

Marilla et Matthew étaient déjà sur le porche et attendaient impatiemment leur Anne, ils commençaient même à s’inquiéter à son sujet, ils savaient qu’elle devait arriver avec les Barry en calèche, il était donc étonnant de ne pas la voir arriver.

La sœur ainé exprima la première son inquiétude, « Matthew, le soleil s’est couché maintenant et Anne n’est toujours pas là, doit-on.. »

Et elle fut coupée instantanément par son frère qui s’exclama, « Anne ! », ce dernier se dirigea vers la jeune fille en courant presque, Anne fit de même et laissa tomber sa valise pour sauter dans les bras de Matthew.

« Vous m’avez tellement manqué ! » s’écria la rouquine tandis que Marilla regardait la scène de loin souriante et les larmes aux yeux. Son frère ne put s’empêcher de verser quelques larmes de joie également.

Une fois son étreinte terminée avec Matthew, elle se dirigea vers la femme au chignon pour répéter la scène, et l’émotion était la même.

Jerry qui était dans la demeure à ce moment là, sortit et fit un signe à la jeune fille, « Et tu ne me dit pas bonjour ? » demanda t-il d’un ton moqueur. Anne sourit et alla vers le jeune homme, « Oh Jerry tu es là ! », elle le prit dans ses bras à son tour.

Quelques instants plus tard, Anne s’était fait un brin de toilette avant de souper avec sa famille, elle jeta un coup d’œil à la fenêtre de sa chambre, et vit sa fameuse reine des neiges, qui n’était plus fleurie certes mais toujours ici au même endroit. Tout était intact dans la pièce, finalement Jerry avait emménagé dans un autre endroit de la maison, une pièce qui servait de débarras autrefois mais qu’ils avaient métamorphosé en chambre assez spacieuse.

La jeune fille rayonnait littéralement, c’est ainsi qu’elle descendit à la salle à manger, elle découvrit une table dressé sobrement.

Marilla tint à se justifier, « Je-je suis désolée, si on avait su plus tôt que tu venais ce week-end j’aurais préparé un repas spécial, mais je me rattraperais demain ! »

Anne sourit et répondit avec la plus grande sincérité, « Oh non c’est parfait Marilla ! J’avais envie de retrouver tout cela, un repas simple comme on le faisait autrefois me va très bien au contraire ! »

Ils s’installèrent au tour de la table et partagèrent leur repas, composé d’une soupe et un peu de pain.

Après quelques banalités échangées au cours du repas, Anne prit la parole pour revenir sur un certain sujet, « Je vous dois des excuses. Je n’aurais pas dû vous cacher mon expédition à Montréal, Diana m’a tout raconté, et je suis désolée d’avoir été absente ce jour là Marilla. Je n’avais aucunement l’intention de faire des cachoteries et je.. »

« Tu ne nous dois pas d’excuse. » Intervint Matthew d’un ton ferme.

La rouquine insista, « Mais si ! J’ai dû terriblement vous décevoir et je tenais à vous.. »

Cette fois elle fut coupée par une Marilla contrariée, « Tu étais à Montréal ?! Je n’étais déjà pas sûre que tu étais partie voir Gilbert à Toronto, mais que faisais-tu donc à Montréal ?! »

« Eh bien je… », la jeune fille ne savait de quelle manière l’expliquer.

« On avait conclu de ne pas aborder ce sujet ce soir. » réprimanda Matthew fermement en regardant sa sœur.

Mais malheureusement la femme au chignon n’entendait plus son frère à ce moment-là, et Jerry qui assistait lui aussi à la scène ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu’il se passait, il se contenta de regarder son assiette et sauça son assiette avec un morceau de pain.

Ne voulant pas créer de dispute, Marilla commença à dire sereinement, « Tu sais ô combien nous apprécions Gilbert, et nous sommes très heureux que vous partagiez les mêmes sentiments et que vous vous êtes déclarés l’un à l’autre mais.. »

Celle-ci fut coupée par Jerry qui déclara sur un ton sarcastique, « Il était temps. », ce dernier fut dévisagé par toute la tablée, « Euh… oh, pardon. » s’excusa-t-il aussitôt, et baissant la tête à nouveau sur son assiette.

La maîtresse de maison reprit, « …Mais tu ne dois pas manquer des cours pour des raisons frivoles. », puis d’un ton hésitant elle ajouta, « Et puis… Il y a des convenances à respecter, je sais bien que Gilbert est un jeune homme bien élevé mais vous êtes si jeunes. »

Anne se sentit affreusement gênée par la tournure que prenait la discussion, et c’était pire pour Matthew qui lui ne savait plus où se mettre.

Elle rétorqua alors timidement, « Ma-Marilla, je ne sais pas à quoi tu fais allusion mais Gilbert et moi.. » et fut interrompu immédiatement par Marilla, « Voyons Anne ! j’ai eu ton âge aussi, tu sais très bien à quoi je fais référence. Seulement, sachez-vous contenir.»

Prise de panique et sans réfléchir la jeune rousse s’apprêta à déclarer une chose qu’elle allait regretter, « Nous-nous avons partagé une chambre dans un hôtel à Montréal, mais je peux vous promettre que-que… nous avons su nous contenir ! »

« Vous avez partagé une chambre ?! » S’exclama Marilla outrée. Matthew et Jerry croisèrent un instant leur regard, les yeux ébahis, puis refixèrent leur assiette à nouveau.

Au même moment à la demeure des Barry, Diana était heureuse de retrouver sa famille, mais depuis qu’elle était arrivée, la jeune fille sentait qu’on lui cachait quelque chose, et cela s’avéra juste lorsque ses parents l’interpellèrent pour les rejoindre dans le petit salon pour une discussion.

Eliza Barry était assise sur le divan et fit signe à sa fille de s’asseoir auprès d’elle, tandis que son mari William était assis dans un fauteuil en face. Elle commença alors simplement à déclarer à sa fille, « Tu sais que nous t’aimons et que nous désirons ton bonheur, c’est pour cela que nous t’avons permis de poursuivre tes études au Queens College, nous avons aussi conclu que nous partirons un trimestre entier à Paris. Néanmoins… » Mme Barry fit une longue pause avant de reprendre, hésitante, « Il n’y avait pas que cela en question. Il y a la famille Wright qui vit actuellement à Paris, ils ont un fils qui se nomme Fred, et nous avions pensé que vous pourriez apprendre à vous connaître là bas si tu le voulais bien.. »

Diana coupa sa mère avant qu’elle n’eut le temps de finir, « Mère je… Vous arrive-t-il parfois de penser à autre chose qu’à mon futur mariage ? Mon éducation vous importe ne serait-ce qu’un peu ? »

Mme Barry commença à s’emporter, « Ne commence pas à me répondre ainsi, bien sûr que cela nous importe, nous le savons maintenant. C’est pour cela que… si tu le désires toujours, nous te permettrons de passer le concours au conservatoire de Paris lorsque tu sortiras diplômée du Queens College. »

La jeune brune n’en croyait pas ses oreilles, « Le conservatoire de Paris ? Mais je ne sais pas si je serais à la hauteur ! »

Eliza argumenta alors, « Eh bien vois-tu, c’est là que les choses deviennent intéressantes, M. Wright travaille au conservatoire de Paris, il fait en fait partie du comité de direction, s’il t’apprécie il pourra sans doute.. »

Une fois encore la jeune fille contrariée coupa sa mère, « Oh non mère ! Je refuse ! C’est ça que vous désirez ? Que ma carrière débute sur une supercherie ?! »

William Barry qui n’avait rien dit jusque là intervint, « N’allons pas trop vite, carrière est encore un terme prématuré te concernant. Quoiqu’il en soit tu n’auras pas tant d’opportunités que ça, nous n’avons même pas parlé de mariage encore. »

« De mariage ?! Mais je ne connais même pas cet homme ! », S’exclama la jeune fille outrée.

Puis son père ajouta, « Mais tu auras justement l’occasion d’apprendre à le connaître, je sais de source sûre que c’est un jeune homme tout à faire charmant. »

En entendant ces derniers mots c’en était trop pour Diana, alors elle se leva, et déclara en regardant son père, « J’imagine que vous aurez beaucoup à y gagner n’est-ce pas ? », puis elle quitta la pièce laissant ses parents perplexes.

Minnie May qui avait tout entendu de la conversation entra dans le salon pour dire joyeusement à ses parents, « Diana Barry est une rebelle ! Diana Barry est une rebelle ! »

Pour des raisons totalement opposées, Diana comme Anne ne s’attendaient pas à ce genre de retrouvailles, leur week-end à Avonlea n’allait finalement pas être de tout repos.


	27. Vaste sujet que sont les fiançailles

Le Dîner s’était terminé dans un silence pesant aux Pignons Verts, après la maladresse qu’avait commise Anne durant le souper, chacun se contenta de regarder son assiette.

Marilla était visiblement dépassée, quel conseil pouvait-elle donner ? Ou quelle leçon pouvait-elle enseigner ? Cette dernière n’avait eu qu’une très courte expérience amoureuse alors qu’elle avait l’âge d’Anne, malheureusement pour elle, elle n’avait jamais pu poursuivre sa relation avec John Blythe, le destin en avait décidé autrement, de ce fait elle ignorait ce que pouvait vivre Anne en ce moment.

La femme au chignon était assise au coin du feu et était pensive, elle se mit à imaginer ce que aurait pu être sa vie avec ce dernier. Si elle l’avait suivi, le mariage aurait été la suite logique. Elle aurait sans doute profité de chaque instant du mieux qu’elle le pouvait avec son bien aimé, et peut-être aurait-elle agit comme Anne.

Malgré tout, les regrets qu’elle avait ressenti durant des années s’étaient transformés en quelque chose d’autre ces derniers temps. Après tout, si elle avait poursuivi sa vie aux côtés de John Blythe, elle n’aurait sans doute jamais connu cette petite rouquine, et elle serait on ne sait où à jouer les esclaves dans une famille nombreuse. Quant à Gilbert, il ne serait tout simplement pas de ce monde.

Les choses avaient dû évoluer ainsi pour cette raison, pensa-t-elle. Que serait l’île du Prince Edouard sans ces deux jeunes plein d’ambitions ? Son esprit s’égarant de plus en plus, elle décida de stopper ses rêveries, elle se leva de son fauteuil et monta à l’étage.

Une fois dans le corridor, elle allait se diriger dans sa chambre, lorsqu’elle s’arrêta et hésita un instant en jetant un œil à la porte de chambre de la jeune fille. Elle décida finalement de toquer à la porte, elle entendit Anne répondre timidement, « Oui ? », puis elle ouvrit la porte.

La jeune fille aux tâches de rousseur était prête pour aller se coucher, elle avait enfilé sa robe de chambre blanche, cette dernière était encore mal à l’aise du fait des derniers événements, alors soucieuse, elle haleta, « Oh Marilla ! Je sais maintenant de quoi ça avait l’air ! Mais, Gilbert, je n’avais pas eu de nouvelles depuis des semaines, lui aussi attendait visiblement de mes nouvelles, alors on s’est croisé à mi-chemin à la gare de Montréal, et puis.. »

Marilla s’approcha de la jeune fille et la tapota sur l’épaule, « Allons, allons, tu n’as pas à t’en faire. », la jeune rousse leva les yeux vers son aînée et lâcha un timide, « ah oui… ? »

La maîtresse de maison souri à la rouquine, « Pour être honnête, j’admire ton courage, je ne pense pas que j’aurais été si audacieuse que toi à ton âge, je ne crois pas que j’aurais voyagé seule pour retrouver un garçon. Une chose est sûre Gilbert a de la chance de t’avoir. D’ailleurs, je ne t’ai même pas demandé, vous avez pu arranger les choses ? », Finit-elle par demander soucieuse.

Les yeux de la jeune rousse s’écarquillèrent, « Oh oui bien sûr ! », puis elle ajouta en fronçant les sourcils et avec un sourire amère, « Malchanceuse… »

Marilla se mit à rire, « Eh bien… Ca ne m’étonne guère de toi.»

Anne se dirigea ensuite vers sa commode et sortit une brosse à cheveux, elle regarda cette dernière, « Marilla… Est-ce que tu veux bien me brosser les cheveux comme tu le faisais parfois ? »

Celle-ci acquiesça en prenant la brosse, elle commença à brosser la chevelure rousse, puis nostalgique elle se souvint, « Te rappelles-tu ici même lorsque je t’avais coupé les cheveux ? »

La rouquine s’exclama, « Comment pourrais-je l’oublier ?! J’étais au comble du désespoir, Non. J’étais dévastée !»

La femme au chignon ajouta en souriant, « Il est vrai… Mais je me rappelle surtout d’une jeune fille peu sûre d’elle, qui avait peur de ne jamais être aimé de cette façon, tu pensais ne jamais connaître ton premier baiser. Tes attentes étaient-elles trop grandes à ce sujet? », Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

S’extasiant, Anne s’écria, « Oh Marilla ! J’étais sans aucun doute loin du compte! », Tout à coup elle devint anxieuse, « Mais…J’étais loin d’imaginer tout ce qui allait s’en suivre, enfin si… mais c’est que… », Celle-ci ne sut comment terminer sa phrase.

Marilla fut tout à coup interloquée, « Mais quoi… ? »

Cette dernière ne tarda pas à répondre de manière maladroite, ne sachant comment aborder ce sujet, « Est-ce que… les garçons… s’attendent à des… fiançailles, une fois que nos sentiments ont été déclaré ? »

Cette question prit totalement de court la pauvre femme, qui ne savait déjà pas comment conseiller la jeune rousse sur un certain autre sujet. Elle s’arrêta de brosser la chevelure rousse, une question lui vint immédiatement, elle la posa d’un ton alarmé, « Gilbert t’as fait sa demande ?! »

La rouquine haleta, « Je-Je ne sais pas. » répondit-elle maladroitement.

Son aînée fut confuse, « Tu ne sais pas… ? », puis elle déclara d’un ton autoritaire, « Quoiqu’il en soit… Tu dois savoir qu’il y a un âge pour tout. Gilbert est un jeune homme qui va sur ses 19 ans, et toi tu es.. »

Elle fut coupée net par une Anne, affolée, « Je-je sais. Je-je n’ai même pas fêté mes 17 ans ! Oh Marilla ! Je ne me fais toujours pas à l’idée d’être une femme… Le suis-je ?! À quel moment le ressent-on ?! Je suis partie de la maison, je porte des corsets de temps en temps et des robes élégantes, mais je n’ai pas l’impression que cela fait de moi une femme. Une femme n’aurait pas peur de l’engagement, et du mot mariage. Je ne suis déjà pas sûre d’être une femme, comment pourrais-je ne serait-ce que penser à être une épouse ?!! Winifred. Elle… Elle ne devait pas avoir peur de ça, et si Gilbert regrettait son choix?! »

Voyant la jeune fille sombrer peu à peu au comble du désespoir, Marilla prit Anne par la taille et la guida vers son lit pour s’y asseoir toutes les deux, elle passa sa main dans la chevelure rousse pour la calmer, « Allons, allons… Se marier ou simplement le désirer ne fera pas de toi forcément une femme, Anne. Tu as un exemple qui se tient à tes côtés tout de même, ne suis-je pas une femme pour toi ? »

Cette dernière balbutia aussitôt, « Oh bien sûr que si Marilla ! Voilà ça démontre bel et bien à quel point je suis encore immature, je parle à tort et à travers, et je finie par offenser les gens que j’aime. »

Pensant être sur la bonne voie pour apaiser la jeune fille, sereinement elle déclara, « C’est un début tu vois. Si tu prends conscience de tes erreurs passées, et que tu fais tout pour ne pas les reproduire, ça s’appelle grandir. Et tu as grandi irrémédiablement. Devenir une femme c’est tout simplement ça, et rien de plus, rien de moins. »

Anne regarda Marilla les yeux remplis d’une certaine admiration, puis la femme au chignon ajouta, « Et ne t’en fais pas pour Gilbert, aie confiance en ses sentiments pour toi. Et puis après tout, il n’a pas encore obtenu notre permission, tu n’es pas encore majeur après tout. » Conclut-elle en riant.

Ce qui sur le moment, ne fit pas rire du tout la rouquine, elle prit cette remarque très sérieusement. Et cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de la femme âgée, alors elle s’empressa d’ajouter soucieuse, « Il est évident que c’était une plaisanterie. De toute façon, comme je te l’ai dit, il est encore trop tôt pour penser à de telles choses. »

Mais la rouquine resta muette, et n’osa rien ajouter de plus, au même instant, elle se remémora la déclaration de Gilbert : _« Anne, j’aimerais te faire ma demande. »_

Elle se disait que si Marilla savait ceci, elle n’était plus sûre que sa plaisanterie en resterait une lorsqu’elle l’apprendrait. Mais comme elle-même n’était pas sûre que cela ressemblait à une vraie demande, il n’y avait aucune raison de s’étendre sur le sujet et de causer du souci à cette dernière.

Après avoir passé du temps avec Anne, Marilla était dans sa chambre, elle s’apprêtait également à aller se coucher. Lorsqu’elle entendit frapper à la porte, elle alla ouvrir, et c’est ainsi qu’elle vit Matthew, il avait l’air soucieux, sûrement à cause du petit incident qui avait eu lieu durant le dîner.

Il déclara alors timidement en se raclant la gorge, « Hum. Alors… euh… Tu as pu parler avec Anne ? »

Elle acquiesça de la tête et le fit entrer, « Bien, prends une chaise et assois-toi. », dit-elle un peu anxieuse, ce que fit celui-ci sans attendre. Elle ajouta ensuite, « Je sais que ce sujet n’est pas notre tasse de thé, et je ne pensais pas qu’on aurait à y faire face si tôt. Mais les interrogations d’Anne.. »

Celle-ci fut coupé par un Matthew quelque peu remonté, « Nous avions convenu de ne pas aborder ce sujet ce soir, tu n’as pas respecté ta promesse. »

Marilla s’emporta à son tour, « Tu es injuste avec moi, c’est Anne qui l’a abordé d’elle-même, que pouvais-je.. »

Il l’interrompit à nouveau, « Tu aurais dû ne pas poser de question voilà tout. Le principal c’est qu’Anne prenne toujours ses études au sérieux. Sa relation avec Gilbert… Ne nous regarde pas. », Conclut-il embarrassé.

La sœur aînée avait un air satisfait en pensant à ce qu’elle allait annoncer, « Bien. Et même si ce dernier a prévu de demander la main de notre Anne très prochainement ? »

Ce dernier resta muet pendant un long moment et se gratta la tête, puis il déclara finalement d’un ton ferme et se levant de sa chaise, « Ca ne change rien. Ce-cela… ne nous concerne pas. »

Avant que celui-ci ne franchisse le seuil de la porte, Marilla ajouta sûre d’elle-même, « Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi, qu’elle est trop jeune. Et cela n’a rien à voir avec Gilbert, nous l’adorons tous les deux. Mais il était parti pour épouser Winifred il y a des mois de cela, alors pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas avec Anne ? »

Matthew était agacé, il répondit alors, « Tu sais bien que ce n’était pas du tout les mêmes circonstances. Ni les mêmes…motivations. Maintenant que nous avons abordé le sujet, bonne nuit. »

Le vieil homme quitta alors la chambre de sa sœur. Ils ne partageaient pas tout à fait le même avis au sujet d’Anne, comme bien souvent, mais tous les deux étaient sûrs d’une chose, ils l’aimaient tous les deux et ne désiraient que son bonheur.


	28. Une chose dont j’ignorais avoir besoin

Le lendemain matin, Anne s’était réveillée aux aurores car elle avait hâte de profiter de son week-end à Avonlea. Elle voulait absolument rendre visite aux personnes qui avaient manqué à sa vie, comme Sebastian et Delphine, Miss Stacy, ou bien même Mme Lynde.

Le petit déjeuner s’était passé sans encombre, Marilla s’était promis de ne plus aborder le sujet de la veille, et cela arrangeait également son frère.

La jeune rouquine était installée à la table de la cuisine, elle était déjà vêtue, elle semblait s’être préparée à la hâte, car elle avait les cheveux à moitié en bataille avec sa natte légèrement défaite.

Matthew, Marilla et Jerry regardaient la jeune fille d’un drôle d’air, car ils n’avaient jamais vu celle-ci absorber aussi vite son petit-déjeuner.

La maîtresse de maison commença à rouspéter après cette dernière, « Veux-tu ralentir un peu ?! J’ose espérer que tu ne te tiens pas de la même manière devant Miss Blackmore ! »

Anne ne put s’empêcher de protester en entendant ce nom, « Entendre ce nom va gâcher ma journée, Marilla. Cette journée a tout pour être l’une des plus exquises que j’ai passé depuis longtemps ! », Puis elle ajouta timidement, « Enfin… mise à part une exception récente. »

« Alors, qu’as-tu prévu de faire aujourd’hui ? », demanda Matthew sur un ton bienveillant.

Cette dernière répondit, enjouée, « Eh bien…J’ai prévu de visiter Sebastian, j’ai tellement hâte de revoir Delphine ! J’aimerais également voir Miss Stacy, je voudrais avoir son avis sur les brouillons que j’ai écrit pour le concours de nouvelles de Queens. Oh et bien sûr ! Mme Lynde, qui je suis sûre me racontera tout ce que j’ai pu manquer à Avonlea. Oh ! Et j’allais oublier les Barry ! Je dois les remercier en personne pour le cadeau qu’ils m’ont fait ! »

« Un cadeau… ? » l’interrogea Marilla en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune rousse répondit la mine défaite, « Comme je vous l’ai annoncé hier, Diana part à Paris durant un trimestre, étant donné qu’ils seront absent pour mon anniversaire, sa famille m’a offert une enveloppe avec de l’argent. »

Jerry qui était très attentif durant la conversation jusqu’à présent, quitta la table à la mention de Diana. La blessure étant encore trop récente, il ne supportait pas d’entendre parler de cette dernière. Anne le remarqua, un air désolé se dessina sur son visage, la jeune fille n’avait plus pensé à leur courte amourette depuis qu’elle avait commencé ses études à Queens.

Quant à Matthew et Marilla, ils ne semblaient pas être au courant de la situation, alors pour eux le comportement de Jerry était tout à fait normal.

Anne se demanda s’il y avait un moyen de réconcilier les deux jeunes gens, ou du moins faire en sorte qu’il n’y ait plus de malaise entre eux. Car après tout, Jerry était comme sa famille, et maintenant il vivait même aux Pignons Verts, Diana sera forcément confrontée au jeune homme à nouveau.

Soudain la jeune fille fut interrompue dans ses pensées par une Marilla scandalisée, « De l’argent ?! Et tu as accepté ?! »

« N’est-ce pas impoli de refuser un cadeau ? », rétorqua la rouquine sur un ton faussement innocent.

Ce qui ne semblait pas rassurer la femme au chignon, « Ils ne t’ont pas donné une fortune rassure-moi ?! »

« Oh non… Mais suffisamment pour me permettre de voyager si je me sentais trop seule à Charlottetown. », La pauvre Anne n’était pas fière de l’admettre.

« Tu as peur de te sentir seule ? » demanda Marilla soucieuse.

Cette dernière expliqua alors le fond de l’histoire tristement, « C’est que… Les filles m’ont beaucoup déçue dernièrement, mise à part Diana bien évidemment. C’est à cause d’elles si je n’ai pas eu de nouvelles de Gilbert durant des semaines. Je ne les comprends simplement pas parfois.», conclut-elle amèrement.

Matthew se leva de la table, s’apprêtant à commencer sa journée de labeur, ces histoires là étaient trop pour lui, il ne comprenait tout simplement pas comment certaines filles pouvaient être aussi cruelles. D’autant plus envers une personne comme Anne.

« Je suppose que Josie Pye en était l’instigatrice ? », réplica la sœur aînée.

« Evidemment ! » s’exclama la jeune rousse, puis elle ajouta, déçue, « Mais… c’est Ruby qui me contrarie davantage, je ne pensais pas qu’elle ferait une telle chose. Diana dit qu’elle a été influencée par Josie, mais ça ne l’excuse en rien selon moi. »

Marilla déclara avec un petit sourire, « Je suppose que tu as fait bien des envieuses. », puis elle affirma sagement, « Il n’est pas bon de garder des rancœurs envers une personne. Parfois l’ardoise a simplement besoin d’être effacé. Je suis sûre que Ruby regrette son geste. »

« Tu as raison Marilla. Mais c’est que je n’aime pas pardonner si facilement. », Répondit l’adolescente fermement.

La maîtresse de maison se mit à rire, « Oh oui, ça je l’ai remarqué à quelques reprises… »

Quelques instants plus tard, Anne enfila son manteau, ainsi que son écharpe. Elle ouvrit la porte et s’adressa à Marilla qui était en train de laver la vaisselle, « À tout à l’heure Marilla, je rentre vers 12h ! »

Elle monta alors sa jument Belle et galopa à travers les plaines. Elle n’en revenait toujours pas, elle était de retour à Avonlea, elle respirait enfin.

Une part d’elle avait déjà hâte d’arriver à la pause de décembre, pour voir ces mêmes paysages recouvert de neige, mais elle le redoutait toujours, car cela signifiait, dire au revoir à sa fidèle amie Diana. D’un autre côté, elle pourrait aussi passer du temps avec Gilbert durant toutes les vacances. Oui, elle se disait que finalement il y avait une plus grande part de positif que de négatif dans ces circonstances.

Elle aperçut enfin au loin, la maison des Lacroix, elle attacha Belle à un piquet, et se dépêcha de se rendre sur le porche de la demeure. Au moment où elle allait toquer à la porte, celle-ci fut devancée par Bash qui ouvrit la porte au même moment.

« Anne Shirley-Cuthbert ! On t’attendait ! » s’exclama-t-il tout sourire.

Cette dernière fut totalement confuse, « Mais comment vous.. »

Celle-ci fut coupée par le jeune père amusé, « J’ai croisé Rachel lorsque je raccompagnais Miss Stacy chez elle hier après-midi. »

Cela fit rire la rouquine, « Rachel Lynde est bien utile à la communauté. »

Hazel qui avait tout entendu de la conversation, intervint derrière Sebastian, « Tu comptes faire rentrer cette jeune fille ou bien on attend qu’elle se change en glaçon. »

Bash s’exêcuta et fit entrer cette dernière, puis il déclara sarcastiquement, « Désolée ma mère est de mauvais poil, car elle ne semble pas supporter le froid canadien qui s’installe. »

La mère de ce dernier ricana, « Oui… Dit celui qui porte au moins quatre couches de vêtements. »

Au même instant, Anne aperçut la petite Delphine arrivant au bras de son frère Elijah, tous les deux étaient souriant.

« Oh Delphine ! » s’écria-t-elle en se dirigeant vers celle-ci, elle commença à caresser la joue de l’enfant, puis elle se rendit compte de son impolitesse, « Oh ! Pardonnez-moi ! Vous devez être Elijah ! Je n’ai pas encore eu le plaisir de faire votre connaissance ! Vous ressemblez tant à Mary ! », Elle lui tendit sa main pour serrer la sienne.

Le jeune homme hésita un instant, puis à finalement sourit, il ne savait pas si elle disait vrai, mais cela lui réchauffa le cœur qu’on lui dise qu’il ressemblait à sa mère. Il tendit alors sa main à son tour pour serrer celle de la rouquine.

« J’ai entendu beaucoup parler de vous ! » rétorqua t-il avec le sourire.

Après les connaissances faites, cette dernière s’installa à la table de la cuisine, avec un bon thé chaud, elle avait également la petite Delphine sur ses genoux.

C’est alors que Sebastian demanda avec malice, « Alors comment va le Docteur Blythe ? »

Cette dernière sentit instantanément ses joues se réchauffer, « Je-je suppose qu’il va très bien. »

Tout à coup, le fermier prit un air sérieux et posa ses mains à plat sur la table, « Cela ne me regarde peut-être pas, mais… tu as cessé d’écrire à Gilbert ?! »

En cet instant, Anne semblait apprendre que ce dernier était au courant de sa nouvelle relation avec Gilbert.

Elle haleta : « Oui mais… c’était un malentendu ! Quelqu’un a volé ma correspondance, et je-je pensais qu’il avait décidé tout bonnement de ne plus m’écrire ! »

Le jeune père se mit à rire, « Vous êtes fous autant l’un que l’autre ! »

La jeune rousse balbutia, « Pour-pourquoi ?! »

« Tu penses vraiment qu’il aurait renoncé à t’écrire aussi facilement ?! » interrogea Sebastian scandalisé.

La jeune fille hésita, « Eh bien c’est que… »

Bash leva les yeux au ciel, et déclara fermement, « Bon très bien. Ca suffit. Attend deux minutes. » Il quitta la cuisine aussitôt, laissant une Anne décontenancée.

Parallèlement dans les rues de Toronto, Gilbert et Jack flânaient en ville, c’était une très belle journée, et les deux garçons souhaitaient en profiter, même si en réalité le jeune brun aurait préféré ne pas perdre de temps et plutôt passer sa matinée à étudier.

« Es-tu prêt pour ton premier cours particulier chez les Stuart ? » demanda le jeune rouquin pour taquiner.

Le jeune étudiant répondit dubitatif, « J’avoue que je ne sais pas trop à quoi m’attendre… », Il marqua une pause puis il déclara avec le sourire, « De toute façon, peu importe, ce n’est pas comme si je désirais enseigner plus tard, je le fais uniquement pour l’argent, payer ma pension et mes trajets en train. »

Son ami ricana et dit d’un ton moqueur, « Surtout le train. », Gilbert désapprouva aussitôt de la tête en riant.

Ils continuèrent ainsi de marcher dans une ruelle piétonne, il y avait de nombreuses petites boutiques, Jack fut interpellé par l’une d’entre elles, il s’arrêta devant la vitrine.

Le jeune roux s’exclama, les yeux brillants, « J’adore les vieux objets ! Chacun cache une histoire, c’est fascinant ! Si je n’étais pas prédestiné à exercer la médecine, j’aurais sans doute une affaire comme celle-ci…», admit-il, songeur.

Perplexe, le jeune brun déclara prudemment, « J’ai… l’impression, que la médecine ne t’attire pas du tout. Peut-être qu’un jour tu.. »

Ce dernier fut coupé instantanément par son ami, « Oh non ! Ça ne se réalisera pas. Et puis, j’exprimais juste des paroles en l’air, il ne faut pas chercher à me comprendre parfois. »

L’étudiant ambitieux ne sut quoi répondre à cela, effectivement, il ne comprenait pas son ami, lui-même étant orphelin et modeste, il n’imaginait pas qu’il pouvait être plus chanceux qu’un garçon aisé ayant toujours ses parents.

Soudain Gilbert vit quelque chose dans la boutique qui attira son attention, il s’introduisit dans celle-ci sans attendre, laissant son ami interloqué, il le suivit à son tour précipitamment.

Le jeune homme était devant une bibliothèque, où il y avait tout un tas de livres, quelques uns d’entre eux ressemblaient au petit dictionnaire qu’avait reçu Anne comme présent lors de leur premier noël ensemble.

Jack arriva derrière son ami, toujours taquin, « Ah oui j’oubliais ! Ta fiancée aime les livres. »

« Elle les adore. Ou plutôt elle les vénère. » Rectifia t-il en souriant, « Et… elle n’est pas encore ma fiancée. », Ajouta-t-il, fronçant les sourcils et regardant du coin de l’œil son partenaire de chambrée.

Tout à coup, une voix de vieillard se fit entendre, d’un ton amusé il déclara, « Eh bien, j’ai sûrement de quoi vous satisfaire doublement. », Il s’agissait de l’antiquaire.

Ce qui rendit immédiatement le jeune homme aux boucles brunes curieux.

À Avonlea, Anne attendait toujours que Bash refasse son apparition, pour patienter elle s’amusait à faire sauter sur ses genoux la petite Delphine.

Au même instant, le jeune père revint avec une boîte dans les mains, la rouquine le regarda d’un drôle d’air. Sebastian lui lança un sourire espiègle et déclara, « Ne dis pas à Gilbert que je t’ai montré ceci, il me tuera sûrement. »

Ce qui rendit la jeune fille encore plus attentive, elle se dirigea vers la boîte en question qui était posée sur la table de la cuisine.

« Vous avez beaucoup parlé ?! » s’exclama-t-elle en regardant la quantité de lettres dans la boîte.

« Me parler, ou bien… se plaindre de toi. » rétorqua-t-il en riant.

La jeune rousse commença à s’emporter, « Se plaindre de moi ?! »

« Du calme… Lis d’abord ! », Dit-il en riant de plus belle.

Elle rendit alors Delphine à son père et prit la boîte avec elle et se réinstalla à sa place initiale.

Anne ne le vit pas, mais on pouvait voir que le jeune père avait soigneusement caché deux de ces lettres dans une de ses poches de veste, il était clair que ces correspondances en particulier ne devaient pas tomber entre toutes les mains.

La jeune rousse commença alors à lire les extraits des différentes lettres qui parlaient d’elle. Sebastian vit toute une palette d’expression passer sur le visage de celle-ci, tantôt, émue, attendrie, confuse et offusquée. Il ne put s’empêcher de ricaner discrètement en voyant les réactions de la jeune fille.

« _Sache qu’à l’heure actuelle, cela fait maintenant trois semaines qu’Anne ne m’a pas répondu. Je ne lui en veux même pas, peut-être ai-je mérité d’être ignoré pendant un certain temps. Après tout, j’ai courtisé une autre jeune femme durant des mois, et je dois dire que Diana m’a ouvert les yeux sur le point de vue d’Anne. J’ai dû tellement lui briser le cœur. Je t’autorise à me le dire Bash, je suis un idiot. La dernière chose que je souhaitais au monde, c’était qu’elle soit malheureuse, surtout si j’en étais l’une des causes. »_

_« Lorsqu’une fille te donne un baiser, cela veut bien dire qu’elle éprouve des sentiments pour toi n’est-ce pas ? Non pas que je doute des sentiments d’Anne, car elle ne peut rien faire sans amour ni passion. Mais… Peut-être aurait-elle changé d’avis ? Cela fait maintenant quatre semaines sans nouvelles d’Anne, combien d’autres devrais-je en supporter ? »_

_« Tu sais quoi Bash, j’ai décidé finalement de ne plus m’en faire au sujet d’Anne. Non, cette fois ce n’est pas moi le problème. Je lui ai écrit ! Sans arrêt ! Quitte à parler seul, et raconter ma vie ici à Toronto. Mais apparemment rien de tout cela ne l’a fait réagir. Je n’ai pas osé me montrer pressant dans mes lettres, je ne voulais pas la forcer à me répondre. Mais tout de même, cette fille est têtue ! »_

_«J’espère que tout va bien de ton côté mon frère. Moi au moment où je t’écris, je prépare mes affaires pour me rendre à Charlottetown, Jack a fini par me convaincre. Et tout comme toi, il en avait marre de m’entendre me plaindre au sujet du silence d’Anne, sauf que lui devait le supporter presque tous les jours. Croise les doigts pour moi, en espérant que tout se passe comme je l’espère. Je ne pouvais plus patienter plus longtemps. »_

Anne n’en croyait pas ses yeux, Gilbert s’était vraiment soucié d’elle durant toutes ses semaines. Bien sûr, elle se doutait qu’il s’était inquiété, mais elle était loin d’imaginer une telle intensité. Tout comme elle, Le jeune brun était passé par toutes les émotions, et cela la rassurait de ne pas être la seule à être autant passionnée.

Soudain, elle se leva et se dirigea vers Sebastian et le serra dans ses bras, « Oh merci ! Ces lettres veulent tant dire ! », S’exclama-t-elle en pleine euphorie.

Le jeune père répéta à nouveau fermement, « MAIS n’oublie pas ! Il ne doit.. »

« …rien savoir. » finit-elle sa phrase en souriant.

Chez l’antiquaire, Gilbert avait suivi le vieil homme dans l’arrière boutique, Jack lui continuait à chiner de l’autre côté.

Le propriétaire du magasin déclara, « Je n’en propose pas à mes clients habituellement, mais c’est la première fois qu’une telle occasion se présente. J’adore les livres, et maintenant ma nouvelle occupation durant mon temps libre est de fabriquer des objets qui ressemblent à des livres mais qui ne le sont pas en réalité. Voyez par vous-même. », Démontra-t-il en ouvrant un tiroir rempli de ce qui semblait être des petits livres avec de belles reliures en cuir.

Le jeune brun en prit un et l’ouvrit, il découvrit qu’à l’intérieur il n’y avait aucune page, à la place un simple tissu s’y trouvait, c’est ainsi qu’il comprit, il fronça les sourcils, « Une boîte à bijoux ? »

Le vieil homme sourit avec malice, « C’est bien plus que ça, c’est un écrin à bague. »

Les yeux de l’étudiant en médecine s’ouvrirent en grand, il ne sut quoi dire, « Oh je vois…Mais…je… »

« J’avais cru comprendre qu’il y avait une fille qui aimait les livres et qui n’était pas encore votre fiancée. Me serais-je trompé ? », L’antiquaire demanda cela sur un ton confus tout en prenant l’écrin des mains de son client pour le remettre à sa place initiale.

« Eh bien… Euh… Non, vous aviez raison ! C’est que… ça ne m’avait pas traversé l’esprit, de… de présenter la bague dans un écrin. », Déclara le jeune homme péniblement en se grattant la tête, tant il se sentait gêné.

« Ah ah ! Eh bien ! J’espère que sa famille n’est pas trop dans l’attente ou que cette jeune fille n’est pas du genre romantique ! Vous comptiez simplement présenter la bague dans une de vos mains ?! », S’exclama l’homme âgé en riant.

Se sentant toujours affreusement embarrassé, « Ce n’est pas comme si je l’avais déjà fait avant… »

Au même instant, de nouveaux clients entrèrent dans la boutique ce qui fit réagir le vieil homme, « Alors réfléchis bien mon garçon, si tu veux me trouver je suis de l’autre côté. », dit-il en faisant un clin d’œil au jeune homme.

Une fois seul, Gilbert se redirigea vers le tiroir où étaient rangés les écrins, il l’ouvrit et observa à nouveau les créations de l’antiquaire, il était songeur. Il hésita durant un long moment, puis il se décida à en prendre un, le minuscule livre qu’il prit avait une reliure de couleur turquoise avec de magnifiques motifs dorés, et à l’intérieur un tissu de velours beige s’y trouvait. Le jeune brun sourit, il avait trouvé l’objet qui lui manquait.


	29. Les intentions cachées sont souvent les plus évidentes

Après avoir passé un long moment en compagnie de la famille Lacroix, Anne parcourait à nouveau les plaines pour se rendre chez Miss Stacy.

Elle pénétra enfin dans le bosquet et vit l’institutrice au loin faisant de la mécanique sur sa motocyclette, cette dernière était vêtue dans sa tenue de bricoleuse, pantalon et bandeau dans les cheveux, et était couverte de suie.

Soudain elle leva la tête et aperçut la rouquine sur sa jument, puis elle s’exclama avec un sourire radieux, « Anne ! Qu’il est bon de te voir ! »

L’ancienne élève attacha Belle à un arbre tout en déclarant, « Je ne pouvais pas ne pas vous rendre visite ! Vous avez l’air de vivre une matinée tout à fait passionnante ! »

« Eh bien… Cette machine me donne du fil à retordre, mais je suis sur le point d’y arriver. », Au même moment celle-ci refit démarrer son engin, apparemment le son parasite qu’il faisait la veille avait disparu.

Elle arrêta ensuite la motocyclette, « Je vais un peu me nettoyer, tu peux rentrer. », fit-elle en ouvrant la porte d’entrée de sa maison.

En attendant Miss Stacy dans le salon, la jeune étudiante commença l’un de ses fameux monologues, « Vous vous souvenez lorsque je vous avais quitté, j’étais plus triste que jamais, et aujourd’hui je suis tellement heureuse ! Vous aviez raison, pour connaître les plus grandes joies, il faut aussi avoir vécu les plus grandes peines. Ca ne se passe pas si mal à Queens, j’ai eu quelques problèmes, mais ils sont bien insignifiants comparés à ce que j’ai vécu il y a des mois de ça. »

« Je suis ravie de l’entendre ! Alors quel bon vent t’amène ici ? », Demanda l’institutrice qui maintenant s’essuyait le visage avec une serviette à l’autre bout de la pièce.

« Eh bien, comme je vous l’ai dit durant nos correspondances, il y a un concours de nouvelles au Queens College. J’ai écrit quelques brouillons, des premiers jets qui ont besoin d’être retravaillés, j’aurais aimé avoir votre avis, je ne l’ai fait encore lire à personne. »

Muriel se dirigea vers le divan et s’installa aux côtés de son ancienne élève, « C’est un honneur que tu me fais alors ! Et dis-moi quel est le prix du grand gagnant ? »

Celle-ci expliqua non sans une certaine excitation, « Oh bien, le grand gagnant aura l’honneur de lire sa nouvelle en public lors du Bal Des Premières Neige, qui se déroule juste avant la pause de Noël. »

« Le Bal des Premières Neiges ? Et ça se passe à Queens aussi ? », Demanda l’institutrice.

Au même moment une tête familière apparut devant la fenêtre du salon qui était grande ouverte. Aussitôt avec malice la personne déclara, « Alors on parle de mondanité ? »

« Mme Lynde ! Je suis contente de vous voir ! », puis avec un certain enthousiaste elle poursuivit en regardant l’institutrice, « J’aimerais beaucoup que vous veniez si jamais je gagne ce concours ! »

« Suis-je conviée aussi ? !» Demanda Rachel qui semblait un peu vexée.

La jeune rousse se contenta d’approuver timidement, « Oh mais… si vous le voulez bien, je ne vous oblige en rien. »

« Eh bien pour moi en tout cas ça sera avec plaisir ! » répondit Miss Stacy, emballée.

« Il faudra à tout prix venir accompagnée ? Je veux dire d’un cavalier ?», s’interrogea la commère du village, puis jeta un coup d’œil à la jeune institutrice.

Anne fronça légèrement les sourcils, elle ne sut quoi répondre, « Oh…euh… J’admets que je n’en ai aucune idée. »

La femme à l’âge avancé fit un sourire poli puis déclara, « Quoiqu’il en soit, je viendrai aussi avec plaisir, Mais normalement il est d’usage d’être accompagnée d’un cavalier, alors Muriel il vous faudra... »

La femme aux cheveux blonds décida de changer de sujet aussitôt, « Trêve de bavardage, tu voulais me faire lire ton premier jet Anne ? »

Mme Lynde qui avait remarqué que Miss Stacy avait délibérément évité sa remarque, se dépêcha de faire le tour de la demeure pour passer par la porte d’entrée, sans même que la propriétaire ne l’eut invité à entrer.

La jeune rousse donna alors ses feuillets à son ancienne professeur, « En réalité, c’est surtout le sujet de ma nouvelle dont j’aimerais avoir votre avis. »

« Voyons voir… », Muriel commença à lire, et son air se fit aussitôt sérieux, Anne regarda celle-ci avec la peur au ventre.

Au même instant Rachel arriva dans le salon, un air hautain sur le visage, « Je me suis permise de rentrer. », mais l’hôte ne réagit pas, elle était bien trop prise dans sa lecture.

Après un long silence pesant qui dura plusieurs minutes, avec seulement le bruit des pages qui tournaient, Miss Stacy se prononça enfin.

Cette dernière paraissait bouleversée, « C’est magnifique Anne. Ka’kwet, est-ce l’amie dont tu m’avais parlé ? », Celle-ci se contenta d’acquiescer.

Rachel regarda la rouquine d’un air désolé, car en effet cette dernière avait pris connaissance du destin de la jeune mi’kmaq par l’intermédiaire de Marilla. Celle-ci se sentait responsable de la situation de la jeune fille, car après tout, c’était elle qui avait parlé de ce pensionnat à ses parents.

« Y a-t-il une limite de feuillets dans le règlement du concours ? » demanda l’institutrice.

« Oh oui ! Nous avons le droit à cinq feuillets maximum, vous m’imaginez lire cinquante feuillets devant tout le monde ? Oh j’aurais pu le faire ! Mais je ne suis pas sûre du monde qu’il restera à la fin…», répondit Anne en riant.

« Par rapport au thème que ça aborde. Je trouve cela très pertinent et ça pose des questions. Néanmoins… je ne suis pas en mesure de m’avancer sur ce que pourrait en penser le jury. Soit tu seras face à des gens ouverts, ou bien des gens entêtés, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… », La professeur jeta un rapide coup d’œil à Rachel en disant cela.

Puis elle ajouta, « Le principal, c’est que tu aies écrit ce que tu voulais. Le prix n’a pas d’importance. »

Mais l’étudiante ne partageait pas totalement le même avis, « Pour moi le prix est important. Je veux faire entendre cette histoire aux gens. »

Miss Stacy posa sa main sur l’épaule de la jeune rousse, « Je te le souhaite mais n’y mets pas trop d’espoir. »

Anne répondit simplement en hochant la tête avec un léger sourire doux-amer.

« Je voulais te demander, il y a longtemps que je n’ai pas eu de nouvelles de Gilbert, se plait-il à Toronto ? » demanda l’institutrice innocemment.

Celle-ci ne sut comment répondre à cela, elle sentait aussi le regard de Mme Lynde sur elle, qui semblait être particulièrement attentive à la réponse qu’elle pourrait donner.

Mais la jeune rousse répondit simplement, « J’ai l’impression qu’il s’y plait bien, à vrai dire je ne lui ai pas beaucoup parlé non plus. »

« J’ai pourtant entendu tout le contraire. », déclara Rachel avec un petit sourire sournois.

La femme avare de potins, en profita pour poser une question à la jeune fille, « Tu étais au courant que le jeune Blythe avait finalement renoncé à s’engager avec cette fille de Charlottetown ? »

Muriel leva les yeux au ciel immédiatement en entendant cela, « Rachel… Je crois qu’Anne n’a pas envie d’aborder ce sujet, et puis en quoi ça la concerne. »

Anne se retrouva dans une situation embarrassante, elle était en compagnie d’une femme qui en savait trop, et d’une autre qui semblait tout ignorer de la situation.

Alors pour se sortir de là, elle jeta un œil à l’horloge, « Oh mon dieu, je dois y aller ! J’ai promis à Marilla de rentrer avant 12h ! »

Les deux femmes regardèrent la jeune fille partir à toute allure.

La rouquine fit finalement demi-tour, elle avait oublié de dire une chose avant de partir, « Oh et si je ne vous revois pas avant mon départ demain, prenez soin de vous ! »

Sur ces mots, Anne prit la poudre d’escampette, et laissa les deux femmes avec un air hébété sur le visage, cela ne lui ressemblait de dire au revoir de cette manière. L’une des deux savait très bien pourquoi celle-ci avait eu une telle réaction, Rachel se contenta simplement d’esquisser un sourire embarrassé à Muriel, elle avait promis à Marilla de ne pas raconter ce qu’elle savait, mais on sentait que celle-ci luttait fortement.

Du côté de Toronto, en ce début d’après-midi, Gilbert s’apprêtait à se rendre dans le quartier de Rosedale, là où vivait la famille Stuart. Il était dans sa chambre et préparait quelques livres pour étudier, il avait même préparé des exercices de géométrie pour Christine.

Il était serein, il n’y avait aucune raison pour que ce premier cours particulier se passe mal.

Mais soudain il fut alerté par Jack, qui entra précipitamment dans la chambre, « De quoi ai-je l’air ?! », Demanda-t-il à Gilbert d’un ton pressant.

« Euh… Comme d’habitude. », Répondit son camarade nonchalamment.

Ceci n’a pas calmé le jeune rouquin, « Comme d’habitude ?!! Mais c’est affreux ! »

Le jeune brun était confus, « Qu’est-ce que ça peut faire à quoi tu ressembles ? T’as décidé de m’accompagner finalement…? »

« Tu crois vraiment que j’étais prêt pour ça ?! Mais je croyais que tu étais au courant, Christine… elle-elle est sur le campus ! », Dit-il alarmé.

Ce qui affola l’apprenti enseignant, « Quoi ?! Mais je devais me rendre chez eux ?! »

« Je ne sais pas, mais c’était bien elle ! Et tu sais quel est le pire ?! »

Gilbert perdait peu à peu patience, « Non, mais je sens que tu vas me le dire. »

« Christine, elle discutait avec Chase Beauchemin ! », son partenaire de chambrée était définitivement au fond du gouffre.

« Et… c’est qui déjà ? », s’interrogea l’étudiant en médecine.

« Le gars de la confrérie ! Ce même type qui nous a emmenés dans cet… endroit. », Jack n’était pas particulièrement à l’aise avec cette anecdote.

Ce qui fit grimacer le jeune brun, « Oh… Ce type là. »

« S’il te plaît Gilbert, fais en sorte d’éloigner Christine de ce type, tu seras avec elle toute l’après-midi, dis lui la vérité ! », supplia-t-il.

Mais son ami contesta aussitôt, « Tu la connais bien mieux que moi ! »

Le rouquin se gratta la tête et avoua avec gêne, « C’est que… je n’ai pas envie d’avouer que j’ai été traîné dans ce genre d’endroit ! Bien que… je n’y sois pas resté. »

« Ecoute, je suis sûre qu’elle comprendra, si tu comptes lui faire la cour, il faut que tu.. »

Jack interrompit aussitôt son ami, « Bien, bien…Attends avant de me faire la leçon. Tu vas me dire que tu as tout raconté à Anne à ce sujet ? »

Le jeune brun fut tout à coup embarrassé par cette question, « Je n’ai pas encore eu l’occasion de le faire… »

« Et tu penses sérieusement lui dire ? », insista son camarade avec un petit sourire.

« Je crois qu’on parlait de toi au départ non ? », déclara Gilbert qui ne voulait pas s’attarder sur le sujet.

« Donc tu n’étais pas prêt à écorner ton image, comme moi aujourd’hui. », conclut le jeune roux.

« Je peux juste lui dire qu’elle doit éviter de le fréquenter, pourquoi rentrer dans les détails ? Et puis de cette façon, tu pourras lui dire toi-même.», l’étudiant était plutôt content de son raisonnement, il pensait avoir convaincu son ami.

« Et puis passer pour quelqu’un de jaloux ? », s’offusqua-t-il aussitôt.

Gilbert déclara sarcastiquement, « Ce n’est pas déjà le cas ? »

Son ami ne répondit rien à cela, il se contenta de regarder ailleurs.

Le jeune brun prit sa sacoche et se dirigea vers la porte, « Bon, je vais déjà essayer de savoir pourquoi elle est ici, je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes avec M. Stuart. »

Il était à présent dans les couloirs, et en effet, il vit Christine bavarder avec Chase, le chef de la fameuse confrérie, il se dirigea vers les deux individus, il n’avait pas parlé à l’étudiant depuis cette soirée au bordel.

Il se racla la gorge, « Hum. Bonjour.» Dit-il n’osant pas vraiment les interrompre.

« Oh M. Blythe ! », s’exclama Christine, cette dernière n’était pas mécontente que Gilbert l’aperçoive avec un autre garçon, « Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez M. Beauchemin. »

« On s’est déjà croisé. » fit sèchement Chase.

« En effet. » confirma l’étudiant en médecine sans grand enthousiasme.

« Je suis désolée, je sais qu’on aurait dû étudier chez moi, mais j’ai pensé que venir à l’université serait un meilleur environnement ! N’est-ce pas un endroit merveilleux ! », S’extasia la jeune brune.

« Votre père est au courant ? Je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes ? », Se soucia le jeune homme.

« Bien sûr qu’il l’est ! », puis elle demanda instantanément, « Alors où est votre chambre ! Je meurs d’envie de la découvrir ! »

« Oh je pense qu’on serait beaucoup mieux à la bibliothèque. Et puis il y a Jack qui a besoin d’étudier un peu seul. », Gilbert pensa que de cette façon, cette fille renoncerait à ses idées quelque peu déplacées.

Elle s’exclama à nouveau, « Mais ce Jack a tort ! Plus on est de fous plus on rit ! », Elle partit loin devant, « Alors M. Blythe où est votre chambre ? »

Gilbert leva les yeux au ciel, il se résigna bien malgré lui, il avait bien compris quel genre de fille elle pouvait être, c'est-à-dire, à ne pas prendre en considération l’avis des personnes qui l’entouraient. Il se demanda si les sentiments qu’éprouvaient Jack, étaient pour cette fille qui se tenait devant lui, ou bien pour la fille avec qui il faisait des parties de cache-cache étant enfant.

Quelque soit la réponse à cette question, le jeune étudiant conclut que l’après-midi allait manifestement s’éterniser, pour son plus grand désarroi.


	30. La plus douce des étincelles venait de jaillir en moi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit récapitulatif des intrigues des chapitres 1 à 30 disponible à la fin de ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à commenter l'histoire, je serais curieuse de connaître vos intrigues favorites par exemple.

À Charlottetown, ce samedi après-midi, l’ambiance était tout autre.

Josie, Ruby, Tillie et Jane avaient décidé de faire une promenade au parc près de leur pension, elles étaient toutes vêtues élégamment pour l’occasion. Les quatre filles entamées le genre de discussion qui les passionnaient tant.

Jane n’avait pas l’air particulièrement ravie d’être là, car l’idée de la promenade au parc était de Josie, et comme souvent elle n’était pas la plus enthousiaste à l’idée de la suivre.

La grande blonde exprima son opinion sur un certain sujet, « Je refuse qu’Anne soit la première à se fiancer. »

« Pourquoi ça…? » demanda Ruby innocemment.

« Parce que ! C’était censé être moi ! » Répondit-elle fermement.

Tillie se mit à rire, « Il faudrait déjà que tu daignes t’intéresser à un garçon. »

Puis Jane remarqua, « Pourtant tu ne devais pas être si difficile pour t’être intéressée à mon frère… »

« Comme tu aimes me le rappeler… » Dit Josie en fusillant Jane du regard.

Ruby la plus puritaine d’entre toutes, interpella les filles en ricanant, « Vous croyez qu’Anne et Gilbert se sont déjà… embrassés ? »

Les filles se regardèrent, ne sachant quoi répondre, puis tout à coup, elles ont entendu l’une d’entre elles s’esclaffer, elles se tournèrent vers Tillie.

Cette dernière déclara, « Vous êtes tellement naïves… »

« Et en quoi ? », rétorqua Josie d’un ton sec.

« Maintenant je suppose que je peux en parler, vous vous souvenez du jour où Diana nous a rejoint ? », commença à expliquer la fille aux formes généreuses.

« Oui, et donc ? », la jeune blonde s’impatientant.

« Alors j’étais dans la bibliothèque de Miss Blackmore, et- », la jeune brune fut coupée par Jane, elle se mit à rire, « Toi dans une bibliothèque ? »

« Il y a un divan très confortable.. », se justifia Tillie malicieusement.

« Bon, viens-en aux faits ! » s’exclama une fois de plus Josie.

La jeune fille continua son anecdote tout en chuchotant, comme si elle avait peur des oreilles indiscrètes qui pouvaient traîner dans le parc, « Bon bref… je m’étais endormie sur le divan, et j’ai été réveillé par des pas précipités, j’ai entendu quelqu’un dévaler les escaliers, à cette heure là, nous étions seulement deux dans le manoir, Lily et moi. Puis soudain j’ai aperçu Gilbert qui passa en courant dans l’allée. Après ça, la porte d’entrée claqua. Je me suis levée suite au bruit pour voir ce qui se passait, je me suis dirigée vers la fenêtre, et là j’ai vu Anne et Gilbert qui s’embrassaient ! »

Ruby ouvrit grand la bouche, elle était visiblement choquée, puis elle déclara en souriant, « C’est tellement… romantique ! »

Puis Tillie ajouta les yeux rieurs, « Je l’ai même vu faire le premier pas ! Tellement… scandaleux ! »

« Moi ça ne m’étonne pas. », affirma Josie roulant des yeux.

Toutes les filles firent des yeux sévères vers la jeune blonde, Ruby demanda, « Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

D’un ton dédaigneux, elle développa, « Eh bien Anne est si… au courant de la chose. Rappelez-vous son premier jour d’école à Avonlea, et puis cela reste une orpheline après tout. Enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Jane ricana aussitôt, « Tu es si… jalouse Josie. Mais de toute façon en y repensant, c’était évident depuis le début. Gilbert était définitivement attiré par Anne dès qu’il l’a aperçu, désolée pour toi Ruby, il semble que tu n’es jamais eu la moindre chance. » 

« Oh… eh bien, ça m’est bien égal maintenant. Je me sens juste un peu bête aujourd’hui, et puis ce qu’on a fait Josie, c’était affreux. Anne est notre amie, et elle mérite d’être heureuse. Je regrette tellement d’avoir lu ses lettres. », Conclut-elle tristement.

« Oh d’ailleurs ! Miss Blackmore l’a laissé de côté, mais j’ai vu qu’Anne avait reçu une nouvelle lettre de Gilbert… », Remarqua Jane malicieusement.

« Il est hors de question qu’on y touche !! » s’offusqua Ruby.

« Non, c’est que je me demande ce que ça fait d’avoir…un prétendant. », rétorqua Jane un peu gênée de l’admettre.

« Oh ! Mais Tillie doit le savoir aussi ! », s’exclama Ruby.

« Ce n’est pas exactement la même chose pour moi. Il faudrait déjà que je choisisse l’un des Paul, mais je n’en ai pas envie… Ils se complètent tellement. », déclara avec un petit sourire en coin la jeune brune.

Ce qui scandalisa Jane, « Oh Tillie tu n’as pas honte ! Tu vas rendre malheureux ces deux garçons à force ! »

Les filles se mirent à rire à l’unisson, mise à part Josie, son regard était porté au loin, au-delà du vieux chêne qui trônait au milieu du parc, un jeune homme brun s’y tenait, discutant avec un autre homme.

Cet homme aux cheveux d’un noir profond, était d’allure très élégante, il semblait plus mûr que les autres garçons, il tenait un livre de poésie sous son bras. Il avait l’air sérieux à en juger par l’expression qu’il avait.

Le contraste avec le premier béguin de la jeune blonde, Billy Andrews, était bien présent. La jeune fille avait le souffle coupé, elle n’arrivait plus à détacher ses yeux du jeune homme, plus rien ne semblait exister autour d’elle. L’étudiante qui avait autrefois un regard si dur, paraissait à présent si frêle.

Soudain Ruby sortit Josie de sa rêverie, « Oh les filles ! Vous n’avez pas encore vu le frère ainé des sœurs Gardner ! Durant le cours d’histoire mercredi dernier, Dorothy m’a dit que son frère revenait de Londres cette semaine, il aurait passé presque un an là-bas ! Il est beau n’est ce pas ? Il me fait un peu penser à Gilbert mais en plus élégant et mature.»

Jane roula des yeux et rétorqua instantanément d’un ton moqueur, « Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m’étonne pas que tu sois déjà si bien renseignée sur ce garçon ?! »

« J’aime simplement m’intéresser aux beaux garçons, je n’avais pas l’intention d’aller lui parler. » répondit-elle d’un air hautain.

« Ah oui ? étonnant de ta part. » notifia encore une fois Jane.

La petite blonde admit non sans une pointe d’embarras, « Apparemment, il aime utiliser des mots trop compliqués, j’aurais peur de ne jamais comprendre ce qu’il me dit. », Ce qui fit rire les autres filles.

Josie qui était restée étrangement muette jusque là, avait peur que les autres filles remarquent son intérêt pour le jeune homme. Elle pensait que son silence montrerait son désintérêt, mais certaines n’étaient pas dupes.

Tillie regarda la blonde silencieuse du coin de l’œil, et déclara, « Je suppose qu’il a déjà une fiancé ? », elle regarda Ruby en posant cette question.

« Ni Dorothy, ni Aline Gardner ne m’a parlé d’une quelconque fiancée. Alors je suppose que non. », Répondit nonchalamment la jeune blonde aux tâches de rousseur.

Aussitôt, Josie tenta tant bien que mal de cacher sa satisfaction en entendant la réponse de Ruby.

Au campus de Toronto, Gilbert était installé à son bureau aux côtés de Christine. Jack qui était quant à lui assis sur son lit, fusillait du regard les deux jeunes gens.

Cela faisait deux heures ou peut être plus, que le cours particulier avait débuté, le jeune roux s’était lassé de faire semblant d’étudier, il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer avec Christine dans les parages. Mais le pire de tout ce n’était pas cela, Jack avait pu observer pendant les heures durant, que quelque chose se passait.

Le pauvre jeune homme ne s’attendait pas à ça, mais la jeune brune semblait plus intéressée par Gilbert que par le cours de géométrie, ou même l’algèbre. Certes, il connaissait celle-ci depuis qu’ils étaient enfant, il savait qu’elle n’était pas d’un tempérament discipliné, mais là c’était autre chose. Cette dernière avait posé des questions au jeune brun qui étaient complètement hors sujet, comme : d’où venait-il ? Qu’aspirait-il à exercer comme métier ? Est-ce qu’il se plaisait à Toronto ?

Pour Jack ce genre de questions n’avait pas lieu d’être durant un cours particulier, il se demanda si Gilbert s’en était rendu compte aussi.

Et tout à coup, une nouvelle question fit dresser les oreilles du jeune homme une fois de plus.

« Alors Gilbert, avez-vous une fiancée ? », demanda Christine sur un ton des plus innocent.

Cette fois, c’était sûr, celle-ci n’était pas là pour étudier, d’ailleurs, le fait qu’elle n’ait pas rechigné une seule fois à prendre ces cours particuliers, aurait dû l’alerter, pensa le jeune roux.

Quant à Gilbert, prit encore une fois au dépourvu, ne savait pas comment répondre à cela, alors il rétorqua simplement, « Euh, oui…en quelque sorte. »

« Oh…Eh bien c’est une fille chanceuse. » déclara la jeune brune avec une légère pointe de déception dans la voix.

Jack ne put s’empêcher d’être agacé, pourquoi en avait-elle seulement après son ami, et lui-même dans tout ça, qu’était-il ? Il avait le sentiment d’être complètement transparent, qu’il soit dans cette même pièce ou non, cela ne changerait rien. Alors il se leva tout à coup, et se dirigea simplement vers la porte pour sortir de la chambre, aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche, il n’avait pas la force de dire quoique soit.

Son partenaire de chambrée regarda son ami quitter la pièce, un air désolé se dessina sur son visage, il avait une idée de ce que pouvait ressentir celui-ci. Le jeune brun se souvint au même instant qu’il devait faire une chose que Jack lui avait demandé il y a de ça quelques heures.

Il s’éclaircit la gorge avant de déclarer à la jeune fille, « Hum. Vous savez ce Chase Beauchemin, je le connais un peu… Et de ce fait, je ne vous conseille pas de le fréquenter. »

Le visage de Christine s’illumina à ces mots, elle demanda alors prudemment, « Vous-voulez dire que me voir en compagnie de ce Chase… ne vous plaît pas ? »

« Non, ce n’est pas ça, c’est qu’il a des activités… disons peu recommandables. », précisa l’étudiant en médecine avec une certaine gêne.

« Peu recommandable ? Oh mais sachez que je ne suis pas la plus recommandable des filles, à votre avis pourquoi mon père a insisté pour que je prenne ces cours. Il est vrai que je ne peux m’empêcher de me rendre à des soirées mondaines, et parfois aussi de sécher les cours, non, je suis loin d’être une fille recommandable. », Conclut-elle sûre d’être plutôt la fille dont on devait se méfier.

Gilbert se fit la réflexion que la jeune femme était vraiment naïve et qu’elle était à milles lieux d’imaginer ce à quoi il faisait allusion. Il ne savait pas s’il l’avait convaincu, mais si ce n’était pas le cas, la prochaine fois, il devrait s’étendre un peu plus sur les détails, et cette idée ne lui faisait pas du tout plaisir. 

** Les Espérances d’Anne Shirley-Cuthbert - Récap’ des chapitres 1 à 30 **

****

**Ce récapitulatif a d’abord été écrit pour moi-même, et je me suis dit que ça pourrait intéresser quelques personnes d’avoir un genre de sommaires des différentes intrigues jusque maintenant (Parce que cette fic commence à être longue et au fil des semaines, il est normal d’oublier quelques détails, encore plus si vous lisez plusieurs fic Awae à la fois ah ah !). Alors bien entendu cela s’adresse aux gens qui ont lu les 30 chapitres, ne lisez pas ceci si ce n’est pas le cas (c’est à vos risques et périls)**

**Intrigues Anne à Queens:**

  * **Anne fait ses débuts à Queens, elle tente d’écrire au journal Globe au sujet du pensionnat à Halifax où est retenu Kak’wet. Le Globe ne lui donne aucune réponse.**
  * **Anne va s’inscrire à l’équipe de rédaction du Journal de Queens, mais suite à une altercation avec le chef rédacteur au sujet du pensionnat à Halifax, celle-ci sera renvoyée au bout d’une journée.**
  * **Diana émet l’idée à Anne de créer un journal indépendant.**
  * **Anne participe au concours de nouvelles du Queens College, elle décide d’écrire sur Kak’wet.**
  * **Anne est aperçue dans les bras de Gilbert à la gare de Montréal par Miss Blackmore.**
  * **Anne confronte Miss Blackmore, une fois de retour, elle refuse d’être punie, s’indignant du fait que Gilbert lui n’a dû recevoir aucune remarque à son retour. Et elle décide de se rendre à Green Gables le temps d’un weekend, voulant échapper aux remarques des filles et étant toujours en colère contre Ruby et Josie.**
  * **Anne espère gagner le concours de nouvelles pour lire ses écrits devant tout le monde lors du Bal des Premières Neiges.**



**Intrigues relation Anne/Gilbert :**

  * **Anne et Gilbert s’échangent leurs premières lettres, malheureusement Anne ne reçoit plus les lettres de Gilbert, de ce fait Anne décide de ne plus écrire à Gilbert jusqu’à ce qu’elle reçoive des nouvelles de lui.**
  * **Respectivement convaincus par leurs amis, Anne et Gilbert décident chacun de leurs côtés d’aller rendre visite à l’autre le même weekend en espérant comprendre pourquoi ils n’ont plus correspondu pendant des semaines.**
  * **Ne sachant pas ce que l’un et l’autre avait prévu de faire, ils faillirent se louper de justesse à la Gare de Montréal.**
  * **Tous deux se retrouvant à Montréal, ils décident de rester le temps d’un week-end, et passe la nuit dans une chambre d’hôtel.**
  * **Durant la nuit, Anne ne trouvant pas le sommeil, décide de parler un peu à Gilbert, alors que leurs lits respectifs sont séparés d’un grand rideau, Gilbert déclare tout à coup qu’il a l’intention de faire sa demande à Anne.**
  * **Suite à cette révélation, Anne feint de s’être endormie, ne sachant pas comment réagir à la révélation et par peur de blesser Gilbert, n’ayant jamais parlé de leur futur ensemble.**



**Intrigues à Green Gables :**

  * **Matthew vivant mal le départ d’Anne, Marilla décide d’arranger une entrevue avec Jeannie pour lui changer les idées.**
  * **Matthew invite Jeannie à déjeuner à Green Gables, des regards complices sont échangés. Par la suite il va commencer à la voir fréquemment.**
  * **Marilla et Matthew ont une conversation à propos d’Anne concernant son absence à la pension Blackmore alors que Marilla était partie lui rendre visite (Anne était en réalité à Montréal avec Gilbert).**
  * **Anne débarque à Green Gables le temps d’un week-end, sa relation avec Gilbert sera le sujet le plus évoqué. Matthew ne veut pas s’en mêler.**



**Intrigues relation Sebastian/Muriel :**

  * **Sebastian et Muriel se sont retrouvés tout l’été au bord de la rivière pour pécher. Cela ne passe pas inaperçu aux yeux de Hazel, la mère de Sebastian.**
  * **Le froid commençant à s’installer et par conséquent la fin de la saison de la pèche arrivant, Sebastian invite Muriel à dîner. Pour que celle-ci continue à voir Delphine.**
  * **Le soir du dîner chez Bash, ils se retrouvent finalement en tête à tête. Muriel partira précipitamment se sentant mal à l’aise après avoir touché la main de Sebastian sans faire exprès.**
  * **Quelques jours plus tard, Muriel croise Bash par hasard alors que sa motocyclette est tombée en panne. Il l’accompagne à l’école, et Rachel les aperçoit.**



**Intrigues Gilbert à Toronto :**

  * **Gilbert fait la connaissance de son partenaire de chambrée, Jack.**
  * **Il expérimente avec Jack une soirée avec une confrérie, ils se rendent compte au dernier moment qu’ils les emmenaient dans une maison close. Les deux amis décident de partir de cet endroit. Une altercation a lieu avec Chase Beauchemin le leader de la confrérie.**
  * **Manquant d’argent, Gilbert décide de répondre à une annonce pour donner des cours particulier à une jeune fille, Christine Stuart.**
  * **Gilbert découvre que Jack n’est pas très emballé à l’idée d’exercer la médecine.**
  * **Jack est amoureux de Christine Stuart qu’il connait depuis l’enfance.**
  * **Christine se lie d’amitié avec Chase Beauchemin (Le leader de la confrérie)**
  * **Mais Jack s’aperçoit que Christine est intéressée par Gilbert lors de leur premier cours particulier dans leur chambre.**
  * **Gilbert achète un écrin pour sa bague de fiançailles chez un antiquaire.**



**Intrigues Diana :**

  * **Les parents de Diana ont accepté qu’elle aille étudier à Queens si elle acceptait de passer un trimestre à Paris.**
  * **Ses parents ont aussi en tête de présenter un jeune homme à Diana qui vit actuellement à Paris, Fred Wright, son père travaillant au conservatoire, il pourrait faire entrer Diana.**



**Intrigues à Charlottetown :**

  * **Ruby est en colère contre Moody de ne pas avoir donné signes de vie durant des semaines. Moody était en réalité malade et tente en vain de s’expliquer avec Ruby.**
  * **Ruby et Josie volent les lettres de Gilbert destinées à Anne, étant envieuses de la nouvelle relation de celle-ci. Ruby s’en voudra par la suite et tentera de s’excuser auprès d’Anne plusieurs fois.**
  * **Tillie ne désirent pas choisir entre les deux Paul.**
  * **Josie aperçoit un nouvel étudiant de retour de Londres, le frère des sœurs Gardner, des camarades qui fréquentent le même établissement. Elle tombe immédiatement sous son charme sans même lui avoir parlé.**
  * **Miss Blackmore va rendre visite à une connaissance souffrante à Québec.**
  * **Cole participe à une exposition à Charlottetown (sa première), Tante Jo et Cole annoncent qu’ils partent en voyage à Paris, ils accompagnent les Barry.**



**Intrigues à Avonlea :**

  * **Rachel aperçoit Muriel et Bash ensemble et va directement avertir Marilla.**
  * **Rachel et Muriel étant invitées par Anne à se rendre au Bal Des Premières Neiges, Rachel insiste pour que Muriel soit accompagnée d’un homme.**




	31. À bientôt chère Reine des Neiges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Petit rappel avant de commencer à lire ce chapitre, j’ai ajouté un petit récapitulatif des intrigues des chapitres 1 à 30, à la suite du chapitre 30. N’hésitez pas à le lire pour vous rafraîchir la mémoire, certains suivant l’histoire depuis des mois ou lisant plusieurs fanfics Awae à la fois peuvent perdre le fil de l’histoire.  
> Bref, Bonne lecture !

En parallèle, aux Pignons Verts, Diana était dans la chambre d’Anne, allongée sur son lit, regardant le plafond d’un air désespéré. Tandis que la jeune rousse était debout et faisait les cents pas, « Comment peuvent-ils encore te demander ça ? Je ne peux pas le croire ! », Protesta-t-elle.

Elle poursuivit son discours tout en s’installant auprès de son amie, « Non seulement, ils m’éloignent de toi pendant des mois, mais en plus je découvre que le seul but dans tout ça était de te présenter ce… garçon ! Il faut absolument qu’on aille voir Tante Joséphine à notre retour à Charlottetown, peut-être pourrait-elle-»

Soudain, elle fut interrompue par la jeune brune, « C’est inutile. », sa voix était remplie d’une telle désillusion, que ça paraissait impossible de la raisonner.

Mais ça n’empêcha pas la rouquine d’insister, « Oh Diana ! Je me battrais pour toi ! Je suis même prête à aller voir tes parents pour les dissuader, je pourrais même demander à Marilla de m’accompagner, je sais qu’elle avait été voir ta mère avant ta venue à Queens. Elle a été capable de lui faire changer d’avis. »

« Pas cette fois. », dit Diana, résignée.

« Mais pourquoi ?! »

« Tu ne comprends vraiment pas hein ? Si je ne trouve pas de prétendant dans les années qui viennent, mes parents n’auront de cesse de me présenter des garçons de bonnes familles. Mais ne t’en fais pas, je verrai ces garçons mais je ne céderais pas, je ne veux pas leur faire une telle satisfaction. Aussi charmant qu’ils pourraient être, ce que je doute qu’ils soient de toute façon. », Conclut-elle d’un ton bien décidé.

Anne regarda son amie, admirative, « Tu es tellement courageuse Diana. Et pour être honnête, l’idée que tu puisses entrer au conservatoire de Paris, m’attriste énormément, égoïstement j’aimerais que tu restes encore sur l’île du Prince Edouard. Oh, mais ne te méprends pas, je veux que tu aies la carrière que tu souhaites, si tu veux entrer dans un conservatoire, je suis sûre qu’il y en a un au Canada qui t’ouvrira ses portes. »

« Oui, à condition de fréquenter l’un des fils des directeurs de conservatoire. », déclara amèrement la jeune brune.

« Je refuse de t’entendre dire ça ! Tu es si talentueuse ! J’aimerais tant savoir jouer du piano comme toi ! »

« Et moi j’aimerais être toi, Anne, juste pour me voir comme tu me vois. »

Les deux amies se prirent dans les bras, l’instant dramatique exigeait une étreinte chaleureuse.

Une heure était passée, quand Diana a décidé qu’il était temps de rentrer chez elle, comme elles avaient l’habitude de le faire autrefois, Anne se leva pour la raccompagner.

Elles empruntèrent alors le corridor pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée, elles allaient prendre les escaliers, quand elles entendirent quelqu’un qui montait les marches, il s’agissait de Jerry.

Les yeux de Diana se détournèrent instantanément quand elle l’aperçut, Jerry lui se contenta de baisser les yeux en voyant la jeune fille. Quant à Anne, elle observa les deux jeunes gens avec un air attristé. Voir les deux personnes qu’elle aimait tant, s’ignorer tout bonnement, lui déchirait le cœur. La situation ne pouvait pas rester ainsi, car cela allait se reproduire un bon nombre de fois.

Finalement les deux amies sortirent enfin des Pignons Verts, la jeune rousse décida de raccompagner son amie à mi-chemin, cela permettrait aussi d’avoir une petite discussion.

Elles marchaient le long du chemin des amoureux, quand Anne décida qu’il était temps d’aborder un certain sujet, qui avait été trop longuement ignoré.

Avec une certaine prudence, la rouquine déclara, « Tu sais, Jerry a emménagé aux Pignons verts. »

« Je vois… », Répondit Diana en regardant ailleurs.

« Alors maintenant… Lorsque tu viendras, tu auras beaucoup plus de chances de le voir. Je me demandais si- »

La jeune brune ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase, « Je ne peux même plus le regarder dans les yeux, Anne. Après ce qu’il s’est passé entre nous, comment le pourrais-je ? »

Anne ne put s’empêcher de répondre, « Je me sens un peu responsable de cette situation. Ca ne se serait pas terminé comme ça si- »

« Non, ça se serait mal terminé quoiqu’il arrive. Tout est de ma faute, et Jerry a raison de m’en vouloir. », Affirma son amie d’un air abattu.

« Tu penses qu’il t’en veut encore ? », demanda naïvement la rouquine.

« Ca paraît évident, non ? »

« Peut-être que… si vous parvenez à vous parler à nouveau, tu découvriras que ça n’est plus le cas ? », insista-t-elle

« Anne... Tu l’as bien vu non ? Il n’a même pas posé les yeux sur moi. Alors je doute qu’il ait envie de me parler. »

Anne avait le regard mélancolique, « J’aimerais juste… Que ce soit comme avant. »

« Ca ne pourra jamais l’être. », dit fermement son amie.

« Que vous puissiez au moins tolérer être dans la même pièce, serait mon seul souhait. », la rouquine inspira un grand coup avant de dire, « Jerry fait partie de ma famille maintenant. »

Diana ne sut quoi répondre à cela, alors elle se contenta de faire un léger sourire et d’acquiescer, cela donna de l’espoir à Anne, peut-être que son amie allait faire l’effort de reparler à Jerry finalement.

Une fois de retour aux Pignons verts, Anne s’empressa d’aider Marilla à préparer le dîner, elle s’était donné la lourde tâche de réaliser une tourte, garnie en partie de viandes et de pommes de terre.

Même Matthew avait fait de son mieux pour terminer ses tâches à la ferme le plus tôt possible, pour participer aussi à la cuisine, seulement pour passer plus de temps en famille, au risque de faire rouspéter plusieurs fois sa sœur, s’agaçant des quelques maladresses de celui-ci derrière les fourneaux.

La petite famille rayonnait de bonheur, ils profitaient de l’instant présent.

Un peu plus tard ils étaient à table, Jerry était également présent, ils savaient qu’Anne devait déjà reprendre le train demain matin, ils étaient tristes qu’elle parte déjà si tôt, mais après tout cette visite n’était même pas prévu, alors c’était comme un cadeau inespéré.

Ils discutaient déjà de la prochaine visite d’Anne, qui serait sans nul doute durant les fêtes de noël. La jeune rousse avait déjà des tonnes d’idées pour le repas du réveillon.

Elle trépignait, « Oh j’ai tellement hâte qu’on passe du temps en cuisine pour les fêtes ! D’ailleurs vous avez prévu de convier Sebastian et sa famille n’est-ce pas ? J’ai tellement envie qu’il y ait une grande tablée pour le réveillon. Et puis… Ca sera le premier noël de Delphine, elle mérite d’être entourée de chaleur et d’amour. »

Marilla déclara avec une grande tristesse dans la voix, « Oh et bien… C'est-à-dire que je n’ai pas encore eu l’occasion d’en discuter avec Sebastian. Ca sera à coup sûr une période terrible pour lui, le noël dernier était tellement différent. »

« Oui je le sais. C’est pour ça qu’il aura sans doute besoin de nous. », Affirma la jeune fille.

« Nous lui demanderons. », dit Matthew avec un sourire bienveillant, qui avait été très silencieux durant le dîner comme à son habitude.

Marilla s’adressa tout à coup à Jerry, « D’ailleurs Jerry, j’imagine que tu seras avec ta famille durant les fêtes ? »

Jerry avait été perturbé dans ses pensées, il n’avait pas été particulièrement bavard, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment, « Euh… Oui. Miss Cuthbert. »

Anne le regarda du coin de l’œil, elle voyait bien que le comportement peu loquace du jeune homme avait un rapport avec l’incident survenu plus tôt avec Diana.

Le lendemain matin, la jeune rousse était déjà sur le quai et attendait son train avec son amie Diana, cette fois c’était les Cuthbert qui les avaient accompagnées à la gare de Bright River.

Ce weekend était vite passé, il eut quelques perturbations, mais au moins elles avaient pu se ressourcer à Avonlea.

Marilla regarda Anne avec des yeux sévères, « Essaye de ne pas enfreindre trop de règles jusque noël si possible… »

Anne haleta, « Je-je ne le ferai pas ! »

Diana retint un rire suite à la déclaration de son amie.

« Oui, autant empêcher le vent de souffler. », répondit Marilla sarcastiquement.

Ce qui fit sourire Matthew, qui donna l’un de ses regards remplis d’amour à la jeune fille, comme si c’était pour cette raison qui l’aimait tant, car elle ne faisait rien comme les autres. Après tout si elle devenait trop raisonnable, ça ne serait plus Anne, la véritable Anne agit par passion.

Le sifflement du train se fit entendre, il entra en gare, la jeune fille fit une accolade au frère, puis à la sœur avant d’entrer dans son wagon. Derrière, Diana attendait son amie, elle savait que cette dernière faisait souvent de longs adieux, elle sourit en regardant cette petite famille.

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux amies étaient rentrées au manoir Blackmore, elles avaient à peine passé le seuil de la porte, que Ruby s’était précipitée sur Anne.

« Oh Anne ! J’attendais ton retour ! », Elle cachait une enveloppe derrière son dos, soudain elle l’agita devant les yeux de la jeune rousse.

Puis elle s’exclama de plus belle, « Je l’ai prise pour toi ! Je jure que je ne l’ai pas lu ! J’ai juste demandé à Miss Blackmore si je pouvais te la donner en main propre. »

Anne était prise au dépourvu, « Euh… Merci… », Elle prit l’enveloppe des mains de la jeune blonde.

Diana regarda au dessus de l’épaule de son amie d’un air espiègle, « Gilbert… il n’a pas perdu de temps. »

Ruby retourna aussitôt au salon et déclara joyeusement auprès des filles, « Elle m’a dit merci ! »

Un peu plus tard, Anne s’était retirée dans sa chambre, après avoir poliment salué les filles, Lily et Miss Blackmore.

Elle ouvrit alors son enveloppe, curieuse et anxieuse à la fois, est-ce que Gilbert allait parler de ce qu’elle avait prétendu ne pas avoir pas entendu ? Elle cessa de s’interroger et commença alors à lire :

_«Ma Anne,_

_Au moment où je t'écris cette lettre, je suis arrivé au campus il y a seulement quelques heures, je viens à peine de dîner. Je sais que tu recevras cette lettre dans une semaine ou plus. J'espère que tu n'as pas eu trop d'ennuis en rentrant, même si j'ai le sentiment que ce sera le cas, d'après ce que tu m'as raconté de Miss Blackmore, et je trouve cela totalement injuste._

_Sache que grâce à toi je suis fin prêt à commencer ma semaine de cours, cela m'a fait du bien d'être loin de Toronto, mais c'est surtout le fait de te voir qui m'a fait le plus grand bien._

_Je sais que tu étais réticente, mais j'aimerais vraiment lire ta nouvelle, de plus si tu gagnes, ce qu'il se passera sûrement, j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir être présent à temps lors de ta lecture devant le public durant le bal à Queens._

_Un fait très récent, je ne sais pas si ça débouchera sur quelque chose, mais j’ai décidé de me présenter pour un poste de professeur pour des cours particuliers, l’argent que j’ai mi de côté n’étant plus suffisant pour payer ma pension et surtout faire quelques voyages pour visiter une certaine rousse…_

_Mais Jack semble bien connaître cette famille, alors j’ai peut être toutes mes chances, tu devrais le savoir dans ma prochaine lettre !_

_Tu me manques déjà terriblement, j’ai peut-être menti ce dimanche matin sur le quai, si tu me manques, ce n’est pas par manque d’adversaire à ta hauteur (oui je sais bien que tu l’as deviné, mais je voulais le préciser). C’est surtout que je ne sais plus où poser mes yeux si tu n’es pas dans les environs, j’aimerais tant t’entendre rire, te voir me sourire._

_Anne, tes charmes enflamment continuellement mon cœur d’une flamme ardente et lumineuse. Les souvenirs de tes baisers me hantent encore, j’ose espérer que cela signifie simplement que tu éprouves des sentiments à mon égard. Je voudrais simplement encore t’embrasser et te caresser, cela faisait si longtemps que je le désirais._

_On pourrait croire que je suis habitué à te faire mes adieux, mais c’était une vraie déchirure, comme à chaque fois, et ceci aussi loin que je m’en souvienne. Mais au moins à présent je sais avec certitude que je te reverrais._

_J’attends tes lettres avec impatience, ne m’oublie pas…_

_Votre humble serviteur.»_

Lorsque Anne termina de lire la lettre, ses joues avaient pris une teinte rose, elle n’avait encore jamais osé imaginer recevoir une telle déclaration passionnée. Que s’était-il passé dans la tête de Gilbert ? Ce dernier était-il devenu fou ? Cette pensée la fit glousser.

Le weekend passé ensemble et les rapprochements qui s’en étaient suivis, avaient sans doute réveillé l’âme passionné de Gilbert, leurs échangent seraient-ils aussi scandaleux maintenant ? Devoir répondre à ce genre de lettre était une première pour elle, et cette idée ne lui déplaisait pas.

Elle pensa à l’image de Ruby lisant cette lettre, celle-ci n’en serait pas ressortie indemne, alors il était clair qu’elle disait vrai, elle ne l’avait pas lu.

Elle profita alors de l’occasion, étant seule pendant un moment, pour répondre à la lettre enflammée de Gilbert, il fallait le faire tant que toutes ses émotions étaient encore bouillonnantes dans sa tête. Elle s’installa à son bureau, prit son stylo, et sourit à la réponse qu’elle pourrait donner.


	32. Une rencontre inattendue au parc

Il s’était passé plusieurs jours depuis que Gilbert avait donné son premier cours particulier à Christine, par la suite, le comportement de son ami Jack avait un peu changé, ce qui n’échappa pas à l’attention du jeune brun.

Les deux étudiants étaient encore en classe, installés dans l’amphithéâtre, côte à côte, c’était la matière qui fascinait le plus Gilbert, l’initiation à la connaissance du médicament.

Jack, lui semblait totalement ailleurs, il n’avait pas arrêté de souffler et de soupirer durant tout le cours, parfois, on aurait même pu croire qu’il s’était assoupi.

Une fois que le professeur déclara son cours terminé, les étudiants sortirent aussitôt de l’amphithéâtre, ils étaient à présent dans les couloirs de l’université, Gilbert ne put s’empêcher d’intervenir, vraisemblablement inquiet, « Tu sais, ce sont nos premiers examens dans deux semaines… »

« Comment pourrais-je l’oublier… », Répondit Jack nonchalamment. 

« Dis-moi, tout va bien en ce moment ? », demanda-t-il encore soucieux.

« Pourquoi ça n’irait pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas… tu me sembles plus distrait que d’habitude. Ne me dis pas que tu ne fais que de penser à une certaine… brune ?», dit son camarade avec un petit sourire narquois.

« Ne me lance pas là-dessus, surtout pas toi. », son ton était ferme.

« Est-ce que j’ai fait quelque chose ? », Gilbert était totalement confus.

« Tu n’as rien fait de mal, tu ne fais jamais rien de mal, et c’est en fait ça le plus énervant… »

L’étudiant ambitieux se mit à rire nerveusement, « Quoi?! »

« Oh Gilbert… Avez-vous une fiancée… ? », Déclara le rouquin en imitant une voix féminine.

Le jeune brun désapprouva de la tête, « Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi elle m’a posé ces questions. »

« Tu ne sais pas ? Es-tu ignorant de toi-même à ce point là ? », Il leva les yeux au ciel.

Gilbert n’avait absolument aucune réponse à donner, il resta alors muet et fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à ce que son ami sous-entendait.

« Dis-moi, dans le petit village d’où tu viens, tu as toujours réussi à te faire apprécier des filles n’est-ce pas ? »

« Qu’est-ce que… Pourquoi ? »

« Tu aimes séduire les filles et tu l’ignores toi-même, je l’ai vu avec Christine, comment elle te regardait… Tu avais dû faire la même chose avec ces filles d’Avonlea, tu leur souriais, tu leur disais quelques mots aimables, et c’est bon, elles tombaient toutes sous ton charme. Tu ne t’en rends même pas compte, mais tu aimes bien ça. », Dit son ami en riant nerveusement.

« Où vas-tu chercher ça ?! »

Les deux jeunes gens étaient à présent dehors, toujours sur le campus. Gilbert n’en revenait pas, comment Jack pouvait-il avoir une telle image de lui, était-ce une sorte de jalousie qui rendait le jeune homme acerbe?

« Je ne te comprends pas, tu n’as pas à éprouver de la jalousie, surtout pour une raison aussi ridicule. Christine ne m’intéresse pas, et puis jamais je me permettrais- »

Il interrompit son ami, « Eh bien, je serais curieux de savoir comment tu réagirais si la fille que tu aimes, faisait les yeux doux à un autre que toi. Oh crois-moi je paierai pour voir ça. »

Le jeune brun soupira, « Je maintiens ce que j’ai dit, c’est complètement ridicule. »

« Ah oui, c’est vrai… comment puis-je penser que quelqu’un puisse dépasser Gilbert Blythe? » dit Jack sarcastiquement.

Gilbert déplora encore le manque de considération soudain que pouvait éprouver son camarade pour lui. D’autant plus qu’il n’avait vraiment rien fait pour se retrouver dans une telle position, mise à part postuler à un travail, il n’était pas responsable du comportement de Christine après tout.

Pendant ce temps, du côté de Charlottetown, Anne était aux anges, ces derniers jours étaient plutôt correctes depuis qu’elle avait passé son weekend à Avonlea. Les filles n’avaient pas eu de réflexions indiscrètes, même si elle se doutait que souvent il y avait quelques messes basses, et qu’elles ricanaient, sans qu’elle ne sache jamais de quoi il s’agissait.

Miss Blackmore était assez égale à elle-même, mais elle ne reparla jamais plus de l’incident qui avait eu lieu la semaine passée, alors que la jeune rousse avait décidé de se rebeller contre ses règles injustes.

Anne était à la bibliothèque au Queens College cet après-midi là, lieu qui était bien entendu son endroit préféré dans l’établissement, il lui arrivait parfois de rester des heures, quitte à rentrer à la limite du couvre-feu. Car bien qu’elle s’était rebeller contre Miss Blackmore, elle avait fait une promesse à Marilla, elle devait bien se tenir jusqu’à la pause de noël, elle devait montrer qu’elle était digne de confiance, même si ces règles étaient totalement injustes.

Elle flânait entre les étagères, à la recherche d’un roman, un roman d’amour pour être précis, car elle avait besoin d’inspiration depuis qu’elle avait répondu à la lettre de Gilbert. Elle pensait qu’elle n’avait pas pu écrire ce qu’elle voulait. Concernant Gilbert il était souvent plus facile pour elle d’agir que de trouver les mots, parfois un miracle arrivait, mais c’était assez rare. Quand elle avait posté sa lettre de réponse, il y a quelques jours, elle était angoissée à l’idée que le jeune brun la trouve finalement ridicule. Elle ne voulait pas copier bêtement les passages les plus romantiques des romans qu’elle lisait, mais elle voulait seulement s’en inspirer. Alors pour sa prochaine lettre, elle devrait faire encore mieux.

Une fois qu’elle avait choisi son ouvrage, elle sortit de la bibliothèque et de l’établissement, il n’était pas encore très tard, alors elle décida de se rendre au parc qui était proche de la pension de Miss Blackmore, elle voulait profiter encore du jour, le soleil se couchant dans moins d’une heure. Elle s’installa alors sur un banc, sous un saule pleureur qui longeait le petit étang du parc.

Elle commença à lire son livre, le sourire aux lèvres, elle savourait cet instant, malgré le froid s’installant peu à peu, rien ne pourrait la déranger durant sa séance de lecture.

Quand soudain, une voix masculine à l’air mélodieux se fit entendre.

_« Le ciel si pâle et les arbres si grêles  
Semblent sourire à nos costumes clairs  
Qui vont flottant légers, avec des airs  
De nonchalance et des mouvements d'ailes.  
  
Et le vent doux ride l'humble bassin,  
Et la lueur du soleil qu'atténue  
L'ombre des bas tilleuls de l'avenue  
Nous parvient bleue et mourante à dessein._

_Trompeurs exquis et coquettes charmantes,  
Cœurs tendres, mais affranchis du serment,  
Nous devisons délicieusement,  
Et les amants lutinent les amantes, »_

À cette dernière mention, la jeune rousse se retourna, c’est ainsi qu’elle vit un charmant jeune homme aux cheveux sombres, adossé contre le saule pleureur, comme une apparition enchanteresse. Il parlait d’amants et d’amantes ? Coquettes charmantes ? Elle ne rêvait pas ? Ce dernier la regarda, tout en continuant à réciter ses vers.

_« De qui la main imperceptible sait  
Parfois donner un soufflet, qu'on échange  
Contre un baiser sur l'extrême phalange  
Du petit doigt, et comme la chose est  
  
Immensément excessive et farouche,  
On est puni par un regard très sec,  
Lequel contraste, au demeurant, avec  
La moue assez clémente de la bouche. »_

Anne était totalement subjuguée, c’est la première fois de sa vie, qu’elle entendait un homme employer de tels mots.

Tout à coup, le jeune homme en question déclara, « Oh… Mais ne croyez pas que ces mots sont de moi, ils sont du poète français, Paul Verlaine, bien qu’ils prêtent très bien au contexte n’est-ce pas ? »

Elle le regarda et lui fit un sourire courtois et déclara maladroitement, « Mer-merci je ne connaissais pas. », et puis tant bien que mal, elle tenta de se concentrer sur sa lecture à nouveau.

Le mystérieux amateur de poèmes s’approcha d’elle malgré tout, « Puis-je ? », demanda-t-il à la jeune rousse en montrant du doigt le banc sur lequel elle était assise.

Par pure politesse, Anne hocha simplement la tête en le regardant, ses yeux se redirigèrent aussitôt vers son livre. Elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser, que c’était peut-être une situation déplacée, un homme inconnu, qui lui adresse la parole, puis désirant s’asseoir à ses côtés, si les autres filles la voyaient, à coup sûr, elles en feraient tout un scandale.

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, le jeune homme était tout à fait élégant, il devait être d’une famille assez aisée, il avait des cheveux d’un noir profond, un visage qui n’était pas désagréable à regarder, et il avait apparemment un goût sûr pour la poésie, il tenait même un recueil dans ses mains. Un fois installé sur le banc, il ouvrit son ouvrage, puis il jeta un rapide coup d’œil au livre qu’Anne lisait.

« Roméo et Juliette, vraiment ? », l’interrogea-t-il avec un petit sourire.

« Vous avez quelque chose contre Shakespeare ? Et vous, vous tenez un recueil de poésie entre vos mains, j’imagine que le poème que vous venez de réciter vient de là. », Rétorqua-t-elle d’un ton plus sec, sentant l’arrogance du jeune homme.

« Je n’ai rien contre Shakespeare, c’est juste… ce n’est vraiment pas son œuvre que je préfère, trop dramatique, je n’ai jamais été fasciné par les histoires d’amour dramatiques, maudites. »

Anne fit un léger sourire, « Je crois qu’il y a peu de temps j’aurais été tout à fait en contradiction avec vous, mais aujourd’hui je ne considère plus que ce sont forcément les plus belles histoires d’amour. »

Le jeune brun sourit en entendant cela, « Alors, j’ai échappé de peu à l’autre vous, ça me rassure un peu. »

Les yeux de la jeune rousse retournèrent sur son livre, elle paraissait un peu gêné par la situation, elle ne rêvait pas, il flirtait avec elle ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible.

L’homme qui se tenait à ses côtés voulut se renseigner sur celle-ci, « Pourrais-je connaître votre nom ? »

La jeune fille sentit alors qu’il était temps qu’elle rentre, ce jeune homme ne la laisserait pas lire en paix de toute façon, alors elle se leva et répondit embarrassée, « Anne, et je dois y aller, alors… bonne fin de journée. »

« Vous m’abandonnez déjà ? », il paraissait réellement déçu.

« Je…j’ai un couvre feu à respecter, désolée… », elle commença alors marcher vers la sortie du parc.

De loin, il l’interpela à nouveau, « Même si vous ne m’avez pas demandé, je m’appelle Roy. Je pourrais vous recroiser par ici ? »

Elle se retourna et rétorqua alors maladroitement, « Je-je ne peux pas vous répondre, au revoir alors, Roy. »

L’amateur de poésie se leva du banc, assez confus par le départ soudain de la jeune rousse, l’avait-il effrayé ?

Sur le chemin de la maison Blackmore, Anne n’en revenait toujours pas de ce qui venait de se produire. Mais peut-être était-il juste courtois ? Il n’avait pas d’autres arrières pensées n’est-ce pas ? La jeune fille avait vraiment du mal à comprendre les règles sociales parfois, un comportement comme celui-ci était-il déplacé ? Il fallait qu’elle demande à Diana, elle saurait répondre à ce genre de question. Mais elle n’avait pas rêvé, il lui avait demandé s’il la reverrait une autre fois dans ce même parc ? Cela lui brisa le cœur, mais elle devrait sans doute éviter ce parc pendant un moment, bien qu’elle chérissait tant cet endroit.


	33. Un après-midi presque studieux

C’était un samedi après midi, Gilbert était au milieu de ses révisions, installé dans sa chambre comme à son habitude. Jack essayait aussi tant bien que mal de se concentrer, mais malheureusement, une chose le rendait anxieux, son père débarquait dans quelques jours, et il savait très bien ce que cela signifiait, des questions incessantes de la part de ce dernier, et surtout des résultats. Son père ne supporterait pas un échec de son fils. Alors Jack faisait de son mieux, il essayait d’imiter son camarade autant qu’il le pouvait.

Tout à coup, l’on frappa à la porte, « Oh, ça c’est le son du courrier. », dit le jeune brun tout en se dirigeant vers la porte avec le sourire. Cela fit glousser le jeune roux également. Malgré les quelques tensions qu’il y avait eu il y a quelques jours, les choses s’étaient calmées. Gilbert avait fait en sorte, de donner ses cours directement chez les Stuart, pour éviter de déranger Jack. Et d’ailleurs ça arrangeait aussi le jeune homme aux boucles brunes, cela l’avait vraiment rendu mal à l’aise que Christine ait insisté pour avoir son premier cours dans sa chambre.

Quand Gilbert ouvrit la porte, sans surprise c’était la personne qui distribuait le courrier dans tout le campus, et bien entendu la lettre était d’une certaine Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. Il attendait sa réponse depuis des jours, sa lettre avait mi beaucoup plus de temps à arriver que d’habitude.

Une fois qu’il avait prit sa lettre et qu’il avait refermé la porte, Jack demanda d’un ton désabusé, « J’imagine que tu es le seul à avoir reçu quelque chose aujourd’hui. »

Le jeune brun le regarda avec des yeux désolés, « Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne reçois pas tant de lettre que ça. »

« Eh bien, au moins tu as une personne qui pense à toi. », dit le jeune roux un brin mélancolique.

Comme à chaque fois, lorsqu’il recevait une lettre d’Anne, Gilbert s’installait sur son lit. Puis, il ouvrit finalement sa lettre.

_« Mon Cher Gilbert,_

_Je devrais peut être dire, Mon Chéri, mais j’avais peur que ce soit trop peu original, ou bien j’aurais pu dire, Mon Bien Aimé, Mon Amour ? Je suis vraiment désolée, je n’ai pas réussi à choisir._

_Il y a tant de mots merveilleux que je n’ai pas encore trouvé celui qui pourrait parfaitement décrire mes sentiments pour toi, Gilbert._

_Comment peux-tu me demander encore si j’éprouve des sentiments pour toi ? Cela me paraissait pourtant évident par mes gestes et mes attentions à ton égard, non ?_

_Je pense souvent à toi, je devrais même dire tous les jours, plusieurs fois par jour si je suis honnête. Tu me manques tellement ici aussi, et ce n’est pas non plus par manque de compétition, bien que cela me manque aussi d’une certaine façon._

_En ce moment je suis un peu angoissée par le concours, j’ai fini d’écrire ma nouvelle à l’heure où je t’écris, mais… j’ai l’impression que je n’en dis pas assez, peut-être ai-je écrit ma nouvelle ainsi en espérant avoir plus de chance de gagner ? Mais Ka’kwet mérite plus, j’aimerais tant pouvoir la revoir, quand je pense que la dernière fois que je l’ai vu était lorsque je lui avais donné ma très chère robe à la gare de Bright River, cela me déchire le cœur. Je ne me remettrai jamais de ça, je ne pourrai jamais oublier Ka’kwet. Je me demande aussi ce que ses parents deviennent, ils n’arrêteront sans doute jamais d’attendre le retour de leur fille, si un jour elle parvient finalement à sortir de ce pensionnat, cette prison._

_Pour ma nouvelle, si tu tiens à la lire, tu devras patienter après le Bal des Premières Neiges, je présume. Je ne te cache pas que j’aurais tant souhaité être à ton bras durant cette soirée. Mais tes études doivent passer avant._

_Lorsque je suis rentrée de notre merveilleux weekend, j’ai effectivement eu une surprise de taille. Figure-toi que Miss Blackmore faisait aussi parti du voyage, elle revenait vraisemblablement de Québec. Et… elle nous avait vus. Alors je te laisse imaginer les conséquences de tout ceci, mais j’ai décidé finalement de ne pas me laisser faire. J’ai tenu tête à Miss Blackmore, et je suis même partie à Avonlea. D’ailleurs à l’heure où je t’écris, je viens de rentrer à Charlottetown, et comme tu peux le voir la première chose que j’ai fait c’est lire ta lettre. Et celle-ci était plus que bienvenue, étant donné que Diana et moi avions passé un weekend quelque peu mouvementé à Avonlea. Marilla était au courant de mon escapade avec toi, et je ne sais pas comment elle l’a deviné. Je te le dis au cas où tu serais questionné à ton retour à Avonlea. Quant à Diana elle est encore en conflit avec ses parents, mais celle-ci est bien plus à plaindre que moi._

_Je suis étonnée d’apprendre que tu vas donner des leçons à quelqu’un, je ne pensais pas que l’éducation t’intéressait, essayes-tu encore d’empiéter sur mes plates bandes, Gilbert ? Je suis impatiente de rencontrer Jack un jour, je suis contente que tu te sois fait un ami là-bas, même si le contraire m’aurait étonné, tout le monde t’apprécie, et je suis la mieux placée pour comprendre pourquoi._

_Je suis désolée, tout ceci ne ressemble pas vraiment à une lettre d’amour, il n’y a absolument rien de romantique dans cette lettre. Cela me trouble encore, car je ne pensais pas qu’un jour j’écrirais ce genre de lettre à quiconque et encore moins que cette personne serait toi. J’en ai lu, j’en ai même écrite pour aider quelqu’un, mais je ne sais pas comment m’y prendre lorsqu’il s’agit de toi. Je n’arrive tout simplement pas à le croire encore, finalement tu m’aimes ?_

_J’admets avoir rougi en lisant ta lettre, surtout quand tu évoquais notre weekend passé, j’aurais tant aimé que cela dure plus longtemps. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi le baiser est une chose tellement aimé par certaines personnes. Tes baisers, Gilbert, doivent être les plus exquis qui soient, car je n’en ai jamais suffisamment._

_J’ai tellement hâte de te revoir durant les vacances d’hiver. Quand tu recevras cette lettre tu seras sans doute en plein examens, tout comme moi. Et si jamais tu as le temps de me répondre d’ici là, ça sera sans doute à l’approche du bal._

_Après cette longue lettre, Gilbert, sache que j’ai déposé des baisers sur le papier, en pensant que c’était toi que j’embrassais. Je t’interdis de te moquer la prochaine fois qu’on se verra._

_Ta Anne. »_

Gilbert n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de sourire tout le long de sa lecture, lire sa lettre lui réchauffait tellement le cœur, il avait bien besoin de cela en ce moment, les examens s’approchant à grands pas. Il approcha le papier de ses lèvres et déposa un baiser dessus.

Jack qui avait vu son ami de l’autre bout de la pièce, ne put s’empêcher de sourire, il enviait tellement le bonheur de celui-ci.

À Charlottetown, les filles étaient en pleine révisions également, elles s’étaient toutes installées à la bibliothèque du Queens College, assises à une table proche des grandes fenêtres.

« Cela devrait être illégal. », dit Ruby contrariée.

« Qu’est-ce qui devrait être illégal ? », demanda Anne qui leva la tête de son livre d’histoire.

« D’étudier ! Un samedi après-midi ! Alors que…je pourrais voir Moody par exemple. »

« Alors ça y est tu as enfin décidé de reparler à Moody ? », demanda Jane.

« Je pense que je l’ai fait suffisamment ruminer. », rétorqua la jeune blonde plutôt fièrement.

« Bien plus que quiconque ne le pourrait effectivement. », répondit Jane d’un ton sarcastique.

Les filles se mirent à rire à cette remarque. Mais l’une d’entre elles restait bien silencieuse, c’était Josie. Elle avait le regard lointain, elle semblait fixer quelque chose à l’extérieur.

« Dis-moi Josie, qu’il y a-t-il de si hypnotisant dehors ? », taquina Tillie.

La jolie blonde fut alors interrompue dans ses pensées, « Euh…Rien. », elle détourna aussitôt le regard de la fenêtre.

Tillie se leva pour regarder à la fenêtre, « Ce _Rien_ , ne serait pas le frère des sœurs Gardner ? », déclara la jeune fille avec un regard malicieux.

« Le frère Gardner ? », demanda Anne qui n’avait jamais entendu parler de ce dernier jusqu’à présent.

« Eh bien, c’est le brun qui se tient là-bas près de la fontaine. », rétorqua Ruby tout en regardant par la fenêtre, « C’est le garçon le plus beau de Queens. »

La jeune rousse haussa simplement les sourcils, car elle avait l’habitude d’entendre Ruby parler uniquement de l’apparence des garçons, parfois elle parlait bien d’autres qualités comme la gentillesse. Gilbert avait été défini de chevaleresque par exemple, bien qu’elle le trouvait aussi beau qu’intelligent. Mais le plus souvent, c’était l’allure des garçons qui prévalait. Alors elle n’y prêta pas vraiment attention, jusqu’à ce qu’elle entende…

« C’est Royal son nom, c’est ça ? », demanda Tillie qui regardait toujours vers l’extérieur.

« Oui, mais Dorothy m’a bien dit qu’il n’aimait pas qu’on l’appelle comme ça, il préfère Roy. », répondit Ruby.

Ce qui fit dresser les oreilles de la jeune rousse. Roy… c’était le nom de ce garçon au parc l’autre fois. Diana qui était assise en face de celle-ci, écarquilla les yeux, car elle aussi, venait de réaliser. Alors la jeune brune mit un coup de pied discret à son amie, puis quand Anne releva sa tête de son livre, elle croisa le regard de celle-ci. Cette dernière lui fit un signe de la tête en regardant la fenêtre. La jeune rousse comprit alors instantanément qu’elle lui disait de jeter un œil à la fenêtre, ne serait-ce que pour vérifier.

Anne se leva alors de sa chaise, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, « C’est quel garçon déjà ? », demanda-t-elle en regardant Ruby.

La jeune blonde se leva immédiatement pour lui montrer du doigt. Et c’est ainsi qu’elle le reconnût, elle ne pouvait pas se tromper, c’était bien le même garçon. Mais pourquoi ne l’avait-elle pas croisé une seule fois depuis l’autre fois, si lui aussi étudiait à Queens ?

La rouquine se retourna alors vers la jeune brune, et lui fit signe d’aller dehors pour discuter à l’écart des autres.

Les deux amies étaient à présent sorties de la bibliothèque, et avaient donc laissé le groupe de filles sans dire un mot.

« Ne me dis pas que c’est le même garçon, Anne ? », demanda Diana soucieuse.

« Alors je ne te le dirais pas. »

« Mais c’est une catastrophe ! Josie a clairement un faible pour lui ! »

« J’ai bien remarqué, mais tu as peut-être tort, on a sûrement mal interprété. », déclara la jeune rousse sûre d’elle.

« Mal interprété ? Mon dieu Anne, il s’est assis à côté de toi et il a flirté avec toi ! »

« Non, il ne l’a pas fait. »

« Très bien si tu veux. Alors dans ce cas pourquoi m’as-tu parlé de ce garçon l’autre fois ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je me demandais juste si… Les garçons ne flirtent pas comme ça… », Dit Anne en ricanant.

« Oh Anne, tu es sûrement la dernière personne à remarquer ce genre de signaux. Rappelle-moi avec Gilbert combien de temps cela t’as pris ? »

« Eh bien, c’était différent, Gilbert n’avait jamais flirté avec moi. »

« Premièrement, Gilbert a toujours flirté avec toi, depuis le premier jour, sauf que c’était juste un garçon idiot. Deuxièmement, tu admets donc que Roy a flirté avec toi ce jour-là au parc. », déclara la jeune brune sur un ton des plus sérieux.

« Mais qu’est-ce qu’il te prend Diana ? »

« Il me prend que tu vas te retrouver exactement dans la même situation qu’avec Ruby, sauf que maintenant ça sera avec Josie. Et je serais à Paris à ce moment-là. »

« Mais la différence ici, c’est que je me fiche bien de ce Roy. »

« Tu disais pareil avec Gilbert au début… »

« Mon dieu Diana… Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir ? J’aime Gilbert. Je me fiche éperdument des autres garçons, et même de ceux qui récitent de la poésie. », Dit la jeune rousse en commençant à perdre patience.

« Tu as raison… Mais, Josie ne doit jamais savoir que Roy a flirté avec toi. De plus, je crois qu’elle a l’ intention de lui demander de l’accompagner pour le Bal des Premières Neiges. C’est la première fois qu’elle s’intéresse à un autre garçon depuis Billy. », Dit Diana inquiète.

« Mais…je ne vois pas comment Josie pourrait l’apprendre. », déclara Anne confiante.

Soudain, elles entendirent une voix familière, « Vous faites quoi les filles ? », c’était Ruby.

Les deux amies se regardèrent alors avec un air désespéré sur le visage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je reviens enfin sur cette longue fic, c'était un peu dur de m'y remettre, mais je crois que je suis bien repartie cette fois, espérons, comme certains ont pu le constater, j'ai trois fics Awae en cours, avec des différentes timelines : une se passant durant la saison 1 (une fic qui promet d'être un peu longue), et l'autre durant la saison 3 (une fic courte). Bref, je vais essayer d'alterner au mieux chacune de ces fics car j'aime vraiment chacune d'entre elles. En espérant que ce chapitre était quand même plaisant, l'histoire a vraiment besoin d'avancer!


	34. L'âme courageuse d'un cœur fragile

Ruby se tenait alors devant les deux amies, « Qu’est ce que Josie pourrait apprendre ? », demanda cette dernière innocemment.

« Euh… rien du tout. », répondit Anne embarrassée.

« Avant, vous me disiez tout, les filles. Anne, tu ne m’as toujours pas pardonné n’est ce pas ? »

« Ça...ça n’a rien à voir. »

« Ruby, il n’y a rien d’intéressant là-dedans je te rassure. », déclara Diana.

« D’ailleurs, que dirais-tu qu’on se retrouve toutes les trois dans notre chambre ce soir pour faire une réunion d’écriture comme on le faisait avant ? »

« Oh Anne ! C’est une merveilleuse idée !! Merci !! », La jeune blonde prit celle-ci dans ses bras, ce qui surpris la rouquine, elle gloussa.

Les révisions arrivant à leur terme, le groupe de filles étaient sorties de l’établissement.

« Alors Josie, tu comptes lui demander ? », demanda Jane d’un ton moqueur.

« Ce n’est pas le moment… », Répondit Josie.

Anne qui était sur le côté avait vu que Roy était encore près de la fontaine, elle détourna le regard, pour éviter qu’il la remarque.

« Pourquoi ça ? Le bal est dans une semaine. Tu aurais déjà dû lui demander il y a longtemps. », Rétorqua Jane.

La jeune blonde semblait embarrassée, « Je…je l’ai très peu croisé. »

« Tu as peur… »

« Hum ! Pas du tout. »

« Je n’oserais jamais moi, devant tout le monde… Avec tous ces garçons autour du lui… », Déclara Ruby sur un ton effrayé.

« C’est normal, tu es une peureuse Ruby. Moi, les garçons ne me font pas peur. », Dit fièrement Josie.

« Alors, vas-y ? », la défia Jane.

« Oh, je paierais cher pour voir ça aussi. », ajouta Tillie.

« Non, tu n’es pas obligée de faire ça. », intervint Anne.

« Très bien. Regardez bien… J’y vais. », Dit Josie tout en se dirigeant maladroitement vers la fontaine, où était assis le jeune brun et ses amis.

La jeune blonde ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire à ce dernier, mais il fallait qu’elle prouve aux filles qu’elle avait plus de courage qu’elles. Et puis ce n’était pas une bande de garçons qui pouvait l’intimider ?

Le groupe de filles regardait Josie s’éloigner, Jane avait le sourire aux lèvres, elle espérait bien que l'adolescente soit embarrassée. En effet la jeune fille avait toujours eu une sorte d’animosité en vers celle-ci.

« Josie est si courageuse… », Déclara Ruby.

« Ce n’est pas du courage, Josie a sa fierté. », rétorqua Tillie en riant.

Anne qui entendait tout de la conversation, ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser, que si la pauvre fille se faisait rejeter, cela pourrait lui retomber dessus d’une manière ou d’une autre. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible, après tout elle n’avait parlé qu’une fois avec Roy. C’était vraiment prétentieux de croire qu’il avait un quelconque intérêt pour elle. Il l’avait sans doute oublié et ça l’arrangerait.

Quand Josie arriva finalement devant le jeune homme, il était en pleine discussion passionnée, elle prit une légère inspiration et se racla la gorge avant de commencer à parler, « Hum. Bonjour. »

Roy qui était en train de discuter avec ses amis, fut interrompu, alors il tourna la tête, et les autres garçons firent de même. La jeune fille avait maintenant cinq paires d’yeux rivés sur elle.

« Bonjour. Je peux faire quelque chose pour t’aider ?», répondit Roy qui s’aperçut que la jeune blonde semblait s’adresser à lui en priorité.

La confiance qu’avait pu avoir Josie jusque maintenant, s’était comme évaporée à l’instant où elle croisa les yeux du jeune homme.

« Eh bien… euh... je voulais juste te dire que je te trouvais charmant. », elle écarquilla les yeux au moment où elle se rendit compte de ce qu’elle venait de dire. C’était sûr, elle venait de tout gâcher. S’il savait déjà qu’il l’intéressait alors il perdrait tout intérêt à la connaître. Elle en était sûre, les garçons n’appréciaient pas les filles faciles ou bien celles qui cédaient trop rapidement à leurs faveurs. Si son expérience passée lui avait bien appris une chose, c’est qu’elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de se livrer aussi facilement à un garçon. Et à présent elle venait de faire l’exact opposé. Pourquoi avait-elle été le voir spontanément ? Encore une fois sa fierté lui jouait des tours.

Les garçons qui entouraient le jeune brun se mirent à ricaner et à se lancer des regards, Josie ne savait plus où se mettre, elle pensait qu’elle n’avait jamais vécu de moment plus embarrassant dans sa vie.

Pourtant Roy lui, ne riait pas, bien sûr le compliment qu’il venait de recevoir le fit sourire instantanément, mais il ne se moqua pas d’elle.

« Oh… merci. », Dit-il d’un ton surpris, et ne sachant quoi répondre d’autre sur le moment.

La jeune blonde qui ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qu’elle pouvait ajouter de plus, fut pris de panique, « Enfin, je-je veux dire je ne t’avais jamais vu ici auparavant. »

Le jeune homme n’eut même pas le temps de répondre quelque chose, qu’un de ses amis déclara sur le ton de la plaisanterie, « Moi aussi je n’étais pas là il y a quelques semaines si ça t’intéresse. »

« Ne l’écoute pas. Et en effet j’ai passé une grande partie de l'année à Londres, avec cet imbécile que tu vois là. », Dit-il tout en montrant du doigt son ami.

« J’étais au courant de ça. Euh… je veux dire, Dorothy et Aline sont dans le même cours d’histoire que moi. »

« Oh… », Fit Roy qui ne savait pas comment réagir, « Eh bien je suppose que mes sœurs aiment parler de moi. », Conclut-il en riant.

La jeune blonde se dit qu’il était temps qu’elle rejoigne les filles, la situation était beaucoup trop embarrassante pour elle, « Alors, je vais te laisser, bonne fin de journée. », dit-elle courtoisement à celui-ci et en jetant un coup d’œil rapide aux autres garçons qui avaient toujours ces sourires un peu moqueur sur le visage.

Au moment où elle tourna les talons, elle entendit l’un des garçons dire au jeune brun, « Je croyais qu’elle allait te demander de l’accompagner au bal. », les autres se mirent à rire suite à cette remarque.

Bien sûr cela n’échappa pas aux oreilles de la pauvre fille, qui se sentait déjà affreusement gênée, mais entendre ceci confirmait encore plus le malaise qu’elle ressentait.

Roy désapprouvera de la tête, il n’appréciait pas vraiment que l’on se moque de la jeune fille.

Lorsque Josie revint vers les filles, son regard paraissait vide, comme si cette courte conversation avait épuisé toute son énergie.

« Vous croyez qu’elle va s’en remettre ? », demanda Ruby inquiète.

« Je dois admettre que tu me fais peur Josie, tu veux t’assoir ? », s’inquiéta Anne.

La jeune blonde hocha simplement la tête et se dirigea vers un banc. 

« J’avais bien dit que c’était une mauvaise idée, avec tous ces garçons autour… », Insista Ruby.

« Eh bien nous ne l’avons pas forcé, c’est elle qui a voulu prouver quelque chose. », rétorqua Jane, qui n’arrivait jamais à éprouver de la pitié pour cette dernière.

Anne prit la main de la jeune blonde, « Tu veux nous raconter ce qu’il t’a dit ? »

Celle-ci déclara avec une certaine douleur, « Il…Il était si gentil… et moi j’étais… », La pauvre fille ne semblait pas trouver les mots.

Soudain, un jeune homme s’approcha du groupe de filles, « Anne… C’est bien ça ? »

La jeune rousse tourna la tête à la mention de son nom, et c’est ainsi qu’elle vit Roy, se tenant devant elle, le sourire aux lèvres, « Euh… je… oui. », finit-elle par répondre, redoutant déjà les conséquences de cette conversation.

Toutes les filles autour avaient des yeux exorbités, et si leur regard signifiait bien une chose, c’était la confusion, mise à part Diana bien sûr, qui connaissait déjà toute l’histoire. La jeune brune ne put s’empêcher de penser que son amie allait encore s’attirer les foudres de certaines.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étudiais ici. Tu te souviens de moi ? Roy. Nous avions brièvement discuté au parc l’autre jour ? », Demanda-t-il le plus innocemment du monde, inconscient encore des conséquences que pourraient résulter sa question.

« Je…euh… oui effectivement. », Anne tenta d’être la plus évasive du monde, elle ne voulait surtout pas que les filles pensent qu’elle veuille engager une réelle conversation, ou bien qu’elle montre un quelconque intérêt à ce dernier.

« Bon, j’ai l’impression de déranger, alors je vous laisse. Bonne journée Mesdemoiselles. », Déclara-t-il simplement en se retirant.

Aussitôt que le jeune brun était parti, toutes les filles avaient les yeux rivés sur Anne, la regardant d’un mauvais œil.

  
  


Du côté de Toronto, Gilbert se pressait d’écrire une lettre, assit à son bureau. Jack l’observait d’un air amusé.

« Eh bien, tu ne perds pas de temps pour lui répondre. », dit-il en riant.

« Je ne réponds pas à Anne. », affirma le jeune brun qui semblait très sérieux.

« Je peux savoir à qui ? »

Le jeune homme se retourna et déclara en souriant, « On ne t’a jamais dit que ce n’était pas correct de se mêler des affaires privées ? »

« Depuis des mois que nous partageons la même chambre, je pensais qu’il n’y avait plus grand-chose de privé… », Répondit son ami en riant.

« J’écris à sa meilleure amie, si tu veux savoir. Je vais lui envoyer un télégramme. »

« Oh intéressant. Tu manigances quelque chose pour ton retour ? »

Cela fit glousser Gilbert, « Je ne manigance rien, j’organise quelque chose. »

« Bien, bien, emprunte n’importe quel terme, c’est pareil. »

« Vas-tu encore m’ennuyer longtemps, tu m’empêches de me concentrer pour compter mes mots. »

« Très bien je m’en vais faire un tour puisque c’est comme ça. Bonne chance avec tes manigances. », dit le jeune roux tout en sortant de la chambre.

  
  


À Avonlea, Bash et sa famille revenait du Bog, comme ils avaient l’habitude de s'y rendre toutes les deux semaines. Les amies de Mary tenaient particulièrement à voir grandir la petite Delphine, et cela permettait à Hazel de faire connaissance avec cette communauté, qui était bien différente de celle d’Avonlea. Elijah avait ainsi pu voir quelques uns de ses amis, les plus recommandables évidemment, puisqu'il avait renoncé à son ancienne vie et avait cessé de boire, il voulait être un vrai exemple pour sa petite sœur.

Lorsque le jeune père arriva sur le porche, il découvrit une note glisser dans le coin de la porte. Il fut tout d’abord interloqué puis il prit finalement la lettre.

Elijah qui arrivait derrière avec Delphine dans ses bras ne put s’empêcher de l’interroger, « De qui peut-être cette lettre ? »

« Eh bien, je vais vite le découvrir. », répondit Sebastian tout en entrant dans la demeure et s’installant à la table de la cuisine pour lire.

_ « Cher Sebastian, _

_ Je vous ai laissé cette note, car je ne vous ai pas trouvé ce matin lorsque je suis passée pour vous rendre visite sur votre propriété. Il n’y avait ni votre mère, ni le jeune Elijah. J’ose espérer qu’ils ne se cachaient pas de moi, j’ai comme l’impression qu’ils ne m’apprécient pas beaucoup. Quoiqu’il en soit, j’espère que vous trouverez cette note au plus vite. Ceci est vraiment une urgence. _

_ Cela fait quelques jours maintenant qu’une rumeur court à Avonlea. Mais je n’en suis pas à l’origine, je vous le promets. L’autre jour, vous aurez été aperçu aux côtés de Muriel, l’accompagnant à l’école le matin, et la reconduisant chez elle le soir. Bien, je l’admets j’en avais été témoin, nous nous étions croisés. Cela m’a décontenancé sur le moment, pour dire la vérité j’en ai même discuté avec Marilla. _

_ Je sais que vous l’accompagnez uniquement parce que son maudit engin était encore tombé en panne. Mais ceci les autres ne le savent pas, ils se moquent bien des circonstances. _

_ Vous savez ô combien je vous apprécie vous et Muriel. Mais j’ai entendu des choses insoutenables à votre propos, la façon dont certaines personnes parlent de vous, simplement parce que vous n’êtes pas d’ici. Enfin… vous comprenez où je veux en venir, ils disent que vous n’avez rien à faire ensemble. Mais je leur ai répondu, qu’après tout vous ne pensez même pas à trouver une nouvelle épouse, Mary était l’amour de votre vie et c’est tout à fait compréhensible. _

_ Bon, eh bien voilà où je voulais en venir, sachez que j’essaye de régler cette situation. Personne ne viendra chez vous avec des fourches, les gens sont en réalité plus hypocrites et froids, et c’est précisément cela que j’aimerais éviter. Des gens vous aiment toujours ici à Avonlea, et j’en fais parti, votre famille est très importante pour la famille Lynde, les Cuthbert et les Barry. _

_ Je me dirige de ce pas chez Muriel, j’espère la trouver chez elle, en espérant qu’elle n’ait pas encore les mains dans le cambouis. Oh, et je vous dis à très vite à la salle communale pour les préparatifs de la pantomime de noël. J’espère que cette année les enfants seront plus gérables que l’année dernière… _

_ Toutes mes amitiés, _

_ Rachel. » _

« Alors qu’est-ce que ça dit ? », demanda Elijah curieux.

Sebastian referma la note et la glissa dans sa poche, puis il répondit finalement avec un air totalement confus sur le visage, « Une note de Rachel Lynde. »

« Oh… cette vieille chouette. », intervint Hazel qui était en train d’enfiler son tablier, s’apprêtant à préparer le repas.

Elijah ricana en entendant la remarque de cette dernière.

« Mme Lynde est certes la commère du village, mais elle se préoccupe de notre famille. Nous ne pouvons pas rejeter le peu de gens qui nous soutiennent ici. »

« Certes… »

« Elle m’avait beaucoup aidé avec Delphine, la maison. Et tu sais quoi, tu as beaucoup plus en commun avec Rachel que tu ne le penses.», affirma Bash en souriant.

Hazel fut outrée par cette remarque, « Oh, eh bien, j’aimerais bien savoir où tu as pu imaginer de telles sornettes. »

« Je dirais, le caractère, il y a définitivement quelque chose. », intervint Elijah d’un ton amusé, alors qu’il semblait jouer avec sa sœur.

« Traître. Je pensais que tu étais de mon côté depuis tout ce temps. », déclara la vieille femme d’un air bougon.

Cela fit rire aux éclats le jeune père, puis il déclara plus sérieusement, « Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que tu avais bien des intérêts communs avec Rachel quand nous avions déjeuné chez les Curthbert… Oh… j'allais oublier! Lundi je dois me rendre à la salle communale pour aider à préparer les décors pour le Panto. Je serais donc absent toute l’après-midi.»

« Le Panto ? », demanda Hazel.

« C’est une tradition de noël, ils organisent un spectacle chaque année, et depuis que je suis arrivé à Avonlea, j’aide pour les décors. »

« Oh… et… nous sommes conviés à ce… Panto ? », Dit-elle en grimaçant.

« Si vous le désirez. En tout cas j’emmènerais Delphine voir ce spectacle. », Déclara-t-il avant de quitter la cuisine.

Celui-ci était toujours songeur au sujet de cette note, il pensa qu’il devrait avoir au plus vite une conversation avec Rachel, et même si ça le dérangeait beaucoup, il devait discuter avec Muriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère qu'il y a toujours des gens ici pour lire cette histoire 🙇  
> Désolée si des gens attendaient la suite, avec mes différentes fics et les traductions ce n'était plus évident de garder ce rythme que j'avais au début. J'ai décidé de ralentir mes traductions en anglais pour écrire plus! J'espère que ceux qui lisent en anglais comprendront.


	35. Lorsque l'amour non partagé apparait

Les paysages d’Avonlea étaient recouverts d’un voile blanc, les premières neiges étaient enfin apparues, et cela annonçait le début de l’hiver, ainsi que l’approche de noël.

L’air était très froid cet après-midi là, mais cela ne découragea pas Miss Stacy de prendre la route à pied pour se rendre à la salle communale. En effet il avait beaucoup neigé depuis la nuit passée, et cette dernière réfléchissait vraiment plus sérieusement à acquérir un cheval pour faciliter ses déplacements durant l’hiver.

Seulement, elle et les chevaux ce n’était pas la plus grande histoire d’amour qui soit. Oh, ce n’était pas qu’elle ne les aimait pas. Elle les trouvait majestueux et bien entendu utile à l’homme, mais pour elle, les chevaux ne devaient pas être un moyen de locomotion. Non, pour elle, les chevaux étaient faits pour galoper dans les prairies et rien d’autre.

Et puis, il y avait bien autre chose qui la dérangeait, pourquoi se sentait-elle autant mal à l’aise sur un cheval ? Ces années de pratique durant son adolescence, n’y faisait rien, c’était comme une torture pour elle de monter à cheval. Mais aujourd’hui, elle devrait se contenter de marcher dans la neige, et de toute façon, quel autre choix s’offrait-il à elle ? Les routes étaient impraticable pour sa motocyclette, déjà que celle-ci tombait en panne très facilement.

Elle continuait alors de marcher, pestant contre elle-même, « Muriel, il va falloir t’y faire, tu n’es plus en ville depuis un moment maintenant, tu dois t’acheter un cheval ! »

Elle venait à présent de passer devant le Lac aux Miroirs, qui avait maintenant sa surface formant une immense patinoire.

« J’aime toutes les saisons, et même l’hiver ! Malgré que je ne sente presque plus mes extrémités, n’est-ce pas un paysage merveilleux ! Et même un rhume ne pourrait pas changer mon opinion. », Se dit-elle toujours à elle-même, tout en pressant encore plus le pas, ayant hâte d’arriver à sa destination.

« Êtes-vous sûre de cela ? », fit une voix qui semblait proche.

Cette dernière, surprise, ne pensait pas que quelqu’un épiait ses conversations, elle regarda autour d’elle durant un instant et ne vit personne. Puis soudain, elle vit une main faire signe, la personne se tenait dernière un buisson qui avait perdu ses feuilles. Mais elle avait tout de même du mal à distinguer. Puis ensuite, elle vit un cheval passer la tête, et quand ce dernier avança, elle reconnut tout de suite Bash qui se tenait fièrement sur son cheval.

Miss Stacy qui ne s’attendait pas du tout à cette apparition, écarquilla les yeux puis déclara maladroitement, « Se-Sebastian ! Quelle surprise de vous voir ici ! »

Ce dernier sourit, puis dirigea son cheval vers l’institutrice, « Vous avez déjà oublié ma participation pour les préparatifs de la Pantomime. »

« Oh non ! Je-je n’avais pas oublié ! C’est que je pensais… Je n’étais pas sûre que vous alliez venir, enfin oubliez… Je suis contente de vous voir ! », Dit-elle finalement avec un sourire radieux.

« Rachel est venue vous voir il y a deux jours n’est-ce pas ? »

« En effet… », Répondit-elle embarrassée.

Bash fronça les sourcils, et fut distrait durant un instant en regardant les pieds de la jeune femme, « Vous comptez vous y rendre à pied, avec toute cette neige ? »

« Eh bien, je n’avais pas vraiment d’autres options à l’heure actuelle. »

« Vous ne savez pas monter à cheval ? Je ne vous jugerais pas, vous savez que moi-même je n’étais jamais monté sur un cheval avant de venir à Avonlea. Alors, si j’ai pu le faire, je pense que vous le pouvez. »

« Oh… non ce n’est pas… J’ai appris à monter à cheval, mais vous savez comme je tiens à ma motocyclette. Je….je crois aussi que les chevaux ne m’apprécient pas vraiment. Je souhaiterais également qu’on ait un moyen plus moderne pour se déplacer. »

Le jeune fermier sourit, « Montez. »

« Co-comment ?! »

« J’ai dit. Montez. »

« Vous voulez dire… avec vous sur votre cheval ? »

« Y a-t-il un autre cheval par ici ? », demanda-t-il d’un ton moqueur.

« Vous savez ce que les gens disent n’est-ce pas ? », dit-elle inquiète.

Il acquiesça simplement puis déclara, « Peu importe, je ne peux pas vous laisser attraper froid, si vous tombiez malade, je me sentirais coupable de vous avoir laissé marcher dans la neige. »

La jeune institutrice se dirigea vers ce dernier, « Les gens parlent tellement pour une simple balade en charrette, imaginez ce qu’ils diraient si je montais avec vous ? »

« Je pensais que vous vous moquiez de ce que l’on pouvait dire sur vous ? »

« C’est vrai… Mais ce n’est pas de mon image que je m’inquiète. », Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et à cet instant le jeune homme comprit ce qu’elle voulait dire, elle s’inquiétait uniquement pour lui.

« Montez. », insista-t-il plus fermement.

Elle s’approcha alors du cheval, puis Sebastian descendit pour l’aider à grimper.

« Qu’est-ce que vous faites ? », demanda-t-elle surprise.

« Eh bien je vous aide à monter sur ce cheval. »

« Je pouvais le faire par moi-même. », répondit-elle vexée.

« Très bien. Je vous regarde faire alors. », Dit-il avec un sourire rieur.

« Juste, tenez-moi ça. », elle lui tendit sa sacoche d’enseignante.

« Vous comptiez enseigner cet après-midi ? »

« Non… je suppose que… c’est… une question d’habitude… quand… je suis entourée d’enfants. », répondit-elle avec peine, en essayant tant bien que mal de prendre son élan pour grimper. Elle s’arrêta un instant, « Ca ne va pas… ma tenue n’est pas adéquat, ce jupon… »

Tout à coup Bash prit la jeune femme par la taille et l’aida à passer sa jambe par-dessus le cheval.

« Bash ! Je-je veux dire Sebastian ! Je m’en sortais très bien toute seule ! »

« Eh bien voilà qui est une bonne chose de fait ! », dit-il en regardant la jeune femme enfin installée sur le cheval, « Vous pouvez prendre les rênes je suppose ? »

« C'est-à-dire que… Je ne l’ai pas fait depuis des années. Et-et vous ? »

« Je vais marcher un peu. »

« Il n’en est pas question ! Montez. »

« Ça ira. »

« Sebastian, s’il vous plaît, montez. »

Le jeune fermier soupira, « Bien. Mais je prends les rênes, vous n’avez pas l’air sûr de vous. », Sur ces mots, il monta alors sur le cheval.

Une fois qu’ils étaient tous deux biens installés, Muriel ne put s’empêcher de ressentir une immense gêne. Alors au lieu de se tenir à la taille du jeune homme, elle tenta de s’agripper à la selle lorsque le cheval partit au galop.

Seulement Sebastian le remarqua aussitôt, et la voir se tenir de cette façon n’était pas la manière la plus sécuritaire de le faire, elle risquait de manquer d’équilibre à un moment et de tomber du cheval.

Alors soudain il déclara avec un certain embarras, il se racla la gorge, « Hum. Vous devriez… passer vos mains autour de ma taille ou au moins tenir mon manteau. »

« Je… Non, ça va très bien de cette façon. », Ses joues commençaient à rougir, le froid qu’elle ressentait jusqu’à présent c’était comme évaporé à l’instant où elle avait entendu la phrase de celui-ci.

« Vous êtes têtue, je disais cela pour votre sécurité, je ne veux pas vous voir tomber dans un fossé. Certaines personnes ne se priveraient pas de me rendre fautif si cela devait arriver. »

Alors, en entendant ce dernier argument de poids, celle-ci s’exécuta et passa ses mains autour de la taille du cavalier. La jeune institutrice n’osait même plus respirer, c’était la première fois depuis la mort de Jonah, qu’elle se retrouvait si proche d’un autre homme. Elle ne pensait plus ressentir cela un jour, elle se sentait comme… confortable. Cela paraissait tout à fait idiot, comment ce simple geste pouvait-il lui faire éprouver ceci. Mais en cet instant, sentant l’air frais sur son visage et sa coiffure se défaisant, ayant pour résultat de faire voler quelques mèches blondes dans le vent, elle se laissa aller, elle ferma les yeux durant un bref moment, elle était si… bien. Et ceci, personne d’autre ne pouvait le voir, même pas le concerné.

Du moins, c’est ce qu’elle pensait, mais de son côté, Sebastian ressentait bien quelque chose, mais celui-ci n’était pas heureux de ce qu’il pouvait éprouver. Cela était une véritable épreuve de sentir la jeune femme si proche de lui. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il avait été obligé de l’emmener sur son cheval, il n’avait pas pu se résigner à la laisser dans le froid. Malgré tout, une certaine culpabilité le ronger.

Quand enfin, ils arrivèrent sur les lieux de la salle communale, Bash stoppa son cheval, alors qu’il restait encore cent pas à faire. Muriel le regarda ne comprenant pas sur le moment.

Le jeune fermier déclara en voyant la confusion de cette dernière, « Vous devriez descendre tout de suite, ainsi nous n’attirons pas plus les commérages sur nous. »

Celle-ci se ressaisit alors, elle semblait encore ailleurs, le trajet qu’ils venaient de faire tous les deux, si proches, encombrait encore son esprit. Alors elle répondit en balbutiant légèrement, « Vous-vous avez tout à fait raison, alors je-je ferais mieux de… »

Elle descendit aussitôt du cheval, manquant presque de trébucher dans la neige, mais Bash la retint en agrippant son bras, « Ça serait malheureux de tomber maintenant. », fit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

« En effet… Merci encore Sebastian. Je vais sérieusement songer à acquérir un cheval sous peu. », Rétorqua-t-elle une fois debout dans la neige.

Le jeune homme hocha simplement la tête, puis son cheval partit au galop vers la salle communale à nouveau. L’institutrice était toujours confuse du moment qu’elle venait de partager avec ce dernier, elle ne s’était pas senti si bien depuis si longtemps.

Lorsque Muriel arriva enfin dans la salle, elle découvrit les enfants n’en faire un peu qu’à leur tête avec Mme Lynde qui se trouvait sur la scène, alors qu’elle tentait de les faire chanter, mais ils partaient dans tous les sens et ne suivaient absolument pas le rythme. Elle ne put s’empêcher d’avoir un léger sourire moqueur en voyant l’air exaspéré de la vieille femme.

Puis enfin, elle vit Bash qui se tenait en bas de la scène, il préparait les matériaux pour peindre quelques décors. Lorsqu’elle l’aperçut, alors qu’ils s’étaient séparés il y a quinze minutes à peine, ce n’est pas un sourire qui se dessina sur son visage, mais ses yeux étaient remplis d’une certaine tendresse. Elle pensa alors, que ce dernier devait faire plus d’efforts que n’importe qui d’autre pour se faire accepter dans ce village, et cette force de caractère la rendit fière, elle ne connaissait pas d’homme plus courageux que Sebastian à Avonlea ou même sur toute l’île du Prince Edouard.

Soudain elle vit Rachel descendre de la scène, elle en avait visiblement assez, « Oh Muriel ! Vous êtes enfin ici ! »

« C’est vous qui êtes en avance, j’avais pourtant dit de ne pas commencer sans moi. »

« Beaucoup d’enfants attendaient devant la salle, enfin quoiqu’il en soit, nous venons de commencer. Je m’apprête à faire répéter les textes de nos comédiens principaux, espérons que la jeune Barry soit disciplinée…»

Ceci fit rire Muriel, qui connaissait déjà très bien la réponse. Elle allait se diriger vers la scène pour saluer Sebastian, et faire comme-ci ils ne s’étaient pas déjà croisé. Seulement Rachel la stoppa dans son élan.

« Oh, au fait… », Elle s’approcha de la jeune blonde et murmura à son oreille, « J’ai vu que Sebastian n’était pas seul sur son cheval, je n’ai pas bien réussie à distinguer de qui il s’agissait car il était beaucoup trop loin, et ma vue parfois me joue des tours à mon âge… », Elle termina sa phrase en faisant un clin d’œil à celle-ci.

« Oh… non ce n’est pas- », elle n’eut même pas le temps de répliquer, que la vieille femme était déjà partie à l’autre bout de la salle, la jeune femme était totalement déconcertée.

Quelques heures plus tard, à la fin de l’après-midi, Sebastian avait fait signe à Rachel derrière les rideaux de la scène pour s’entretenir un peu avec elle. Il se racla la gorge avant de commencer.

« Vous devez savoir que j’ai bien lu votre note, et que je… enfin vous avez tout à fait raison ces gens font des commérages sans rien savoir. Jamais je n’aurais un quelconque comportement déplacé envers Miss Stacy, je ne me permettrai jamais, je la-»

« Ne dites pas un mot de plus. Je vous crois. Mais vous savez je vous ai vu arriver avec une femme sur votre cheval, forte heureusement ce n’était que moi, imaginez un peu ce qu’une commère ferait de cette information. »

Cela fit ricaner instantanément Sebastian, mais Rachel semblait si sérieuse, qu’elle n’apprécia pas la moquerie, « J’étais très sérieuse, Sebastian. »

Le sourire du jeune homme s’effaça alors, à présent, un air grave se dessina sur visage, « Vous savez très bien que Mary était l’amour de ma vie, et cela sera le cas jusqu’à la fin de mes jours. Jamais, je ne pourrais penser à une autre femme. Alors, quoique vous ayez vu, cela ne signifie rien. »

Muriel qui était sur la scène avec les enfants, était assez proche des rideaux pour entendre des chuchotements qui provenaient de l’autre côté, elle reconnut instantanément la voix de Bash. Puis tout à coup, elle l’entendit déclarer une phrase qui la figea pendant un bref moment.

« Muriel n’est qu’une amie, et il n’en sera jamais autrement. »

Les enfants qui se tenaient devant leur institutrice, attendaient que celle-ci commence à lire sa réplique.

« Miss Stacy ! Votre réplique ! », S’exclama Minnie May sur un ton impatient.

Cette simple phrase résonnait à présent dans l’esprit la jeune femme, pourquoi se sentait-elle brisée d’avoir entendu cela, pourquoi cela la touchait tant ? Être considéré comme l’amie de Sebastian était pourtant déjà un véritable honneur, ce n’était pas juste de penser que ce n’était pas… suffisant.

Parallèlement à Queens, Anne venait de passer sa première journée d’examens, c’était M. Hamilton, le professeur de littérature anglaise, qui avait surveillé la classe durant l’examen, de plus, il s’agissait de la matière préférée de la jeune rousse, elle pensait alors avoir fait de son mieux.

Au moment où elle allait quitter la salle de classe en compagnie de ses amies, le professeur l’interpella, « Mlle Shirley-Cuthbert, pouvez-vous venir me voir quelques minutes ? »

La jeune fille approcha alors du bureau du professeur, elle fit signe à Diana et les autres d’avancer sans elle.

« Vous devez savoir que nous avons déjà délibérer concernant le concours de nouvelle. Et il semble sans l’ombre d’un doute que vous ayez remporté ce concours. »

« Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire ! », répondit-elle avec un regard étincelant.

« La deuxième et la troisième place seront annoncés lors du bal, ainsi que votre victoire. Mais si je vous le dis maintenant, c’est que vous devez vous préparer à lire un extrait de votre nouvelle devant le public. »

« C’est… c’est effrayant, mais je relèverai le défi ! »

« Cependant, j’ai été interloqué en lisant votre nouvelle, votre première version ne parlait-elle pas d’une jeune fille du nom de Ka’kwet ? »

« Oh… oui effectivement. »

« Vous avez bien fait de changer ce détail, même si j’adorais votre première version, je la préférais même. Mais vous n’auriez pas gagné ce concours, si vous… enfin vous voyez comment sont les gens. Ils n’apprécient pas particulièrement que l’on parle de ces _sauvages_ , comme ils aiment les nommer. »

Anne approuva timidement de la tête, elle n’était pas encore sûre du choix qu’elle avait fait. Mais son plan ayant fonctionné, elle savait ce qu’il lui restait à faire, maintenant qu’elle savait qu’elle avait obtenu la première place.

Plus tard dans la soirée, à la pension Blackmore, la jeune rousse s’apprêtait à aller dormir, elle revenait de la bibliothèque du manoir, après avoir durement révisé pour les examens de demain, elle déambulait dans les couloirs, une bougie à la main, et un manuel d’histoire dans l’autre main.

Alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, elle entendit des sanglots, alors elle se retourna, pour chercher d’où cela pouvait provenir.

Elle regarda la porte de chambre de Miss Blackmore, et fut interloquée, et si ces pleurs venaient de cette pièce ? Elle s’approcha alors, et effectivement les sanglots étaient de plus en plus forts. C’était bien la femme si stricte qui maintenant pleurait à chaudes larmes. Qu’est-ce qui pouvait bien la faire pleurer ? Puis la jeune fille se rappela du court séjour qu’avait fait la vieille femme à Québec, était-ce en rapport avec son ami ? Il est vrai aussi qu’aujourd’hui deux télégrammes avaient été délivrés, l’un était destiné à Miss Blackmore et l’autre à Diana. Elle avait sans doute reçu une mauvaise nouvelle, pensa-t-elle. Alors n’osant pas interrompre l’hôte, elle repartit en direction de sa chambre.

Au moment où elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, Diana sursauta, et s’empressa de cacher ce qu’elle était en train d’écrire, alors qu’elle était installée à son bureau.

« Diana, je te dérange ? »

« Ab-absolument pas ! »

« À qui écris-tu à cette heure ? », demanda la jeune rousse en gloussant.

« Euh… Tante Jo ! Je voulais lui demander si ça la dérangeait que l’on se rejoigne chez elle avant de se rendre au bal Samedi. »

« Oh c’est une très bonne idée ! Mais pourquoi ne pas lui dire directement ? Bref…Tante Jo sait toujours trouver les mots quand je me retrouve dans une situation stressante. », Anne s’attarda sur l’expression de son amie durant un moment, « D’ailleurs, tu as l’air si pâle, ma chère Diana, tu m’as l’air stressé aussi ? »

« N-non tout va bien, je m’apprêtais à lire quelques pages de mon livre avant de dormir. », fit-elle en se dirigeant vers son lit.

« Très bien. », répondit la rouquine qui n’était pas convaincue, puis elle ajouta, « ça ne te dérange pas si j’écris un peu à Gilbert ? Ces derniers temps j’ai besoin de le faire plus que d’habitude, c’est comme-ci cela me détendait avant de dormir. Tu vas me trouver ridicule, mais maintenant je ne parviens pas à m’endormir correctement si je n’écris pas quelques lignes. », Elle se mit à rire avant d’ajouter, « Je ne sais pas si toutes mes histoires intéressent Gilbert, mais il ne semble pas s’en plaindre encore ? »

Son amie sourit courtoisement en écoutant cette dernière, puis se mit à lire son livre. Mais elle releva la tête quand la jeune rousse ajouta, « Oh Diana ! J’aurais tellement aimé que Gilbert soit présent au bal, mais je ne veux pas trop le lui répéter, même si je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher de le lui dire au moins une fois. Je ne veux pas qu’il pense qu’il est si indispensable, il ne se gênera pas pour le souligner la prochaine fois que je le verrai. Finalement, je viendrai en femme indépendante, je n’ai pas besoin d’être accompagnée ! », Finit-elle par dire fièrement.

« Oh, Anne, tu n’es pas obligée de me mentir, je sais que tu ne penses pas la moitié de ce que tu dis. »

« Je ne mens pas ! Vois-tu j’avais même pensé à demander à Cole de m’accompagner- »

Son amie l’interrompit aussitôt, « Tu-tu ne peux pas y aller avec Cole ! »

« Justement je… Et pourquoi ne devrais-je pas y aller avec Cole ? Gilbert s’en moquerait non ?»

« Laisse tomber. », rétorqua simplement la jeune brune, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à garder secret une surprise qu’elle et Gilbert préparaient pour la jeune rousse.

Ce qui laissa Anne totalement confuse, elle avait bien remarqué que Diana lui cachait quelque chose, elle avait eu un comportement étrange toute la journée, mais surtout depuis qu’elle avait reçu ce télégramme, peut-être était-ce en rapport avec ses parents ? Ils lui avaient peut-être encore annoncé une nouvelle insupportable, ils exigeaient encore quelque chose d’elle ? Elle trouvait vraiment étrange, que celle-ci n’ait pas voulu en discuter avec elle, elles avaient pourtant l’habitude de tout se dire auparavant.

Dans une autre chambre au manoir, Josie et Jane ne dormaient toujours pas, elles révisaient chacune de leur côté assises dans leur lit. Cela faisait des semaines que les deux amies n’avaient plus eu une bonne entente. À vrai dire, depuis la relation entre la jeune blonde et Billy, plus rien n’avait été pareil.

Josie était déçue que Jane ne l’ait pas soutenu lors de l’incident à la danse du Barn. Et la sœur de celui-ci n’était plus revenue sur le sujet, à part les fois où elle rappelait à la jeune blonde d’avoir eu si mauvais goût de choisir son frère comme prétendant.

Néanmoins, parfois Jane regrettait son comportement vis-à-vis de son amie. Pouvait-elle-même se prétendre encore amies aujourd’hui ? Mais ce soir-là, elle décida d’aller vers la jeune blonde, voyant son humeur se détériorer ces derniers jours, et la cause de cela, elle la connaissait, c’était Roy.

« Je suis désolée. », lâcha Jane soudainement.

Josie leva la tête, elle paraissait confuse, « Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, c’est ma faute… L’autre jour, je t’ai poussé à- »

« Tu ne m’as pas poussé à faire quoique ce soit. Arrête de croire que tu es le centre du monde. Je me contrefiche de ce que tu peux bien penser de moi maintenant. »

« Billy est le pire crétin qui existe sur terre. Même toi, tu méritais quelqu’un de bien mieux, Josie. Mais si seulement tu arrêtais de rabaisser les autres lorsque tu te sens en danger ou inférieur. Enfin tout ça pour dire que moi aussi, j’ai mal agit, et je le regrette. »

« Hum. Si tu le dis. »

« Je le pense. Et pour dire la vérité, j’aurais aimé que Roy t’invite au bal, si cela voulait dire que cela amènerait un peu de joie dans ta vie. »

« Mais je suis très bien dans ma vie. », répliqua la jeune blonde, qui sur ces mots, posa son manuel et éteignit la lampe de chevet, elle se coucha sur le côté pour dormir, tournant ainsi le dos à Jane.

Cette nuit-là, certaines rêveraient de leur futur prestation, ou bien de secrets qu’elles devraient garder à tout prix, d’autres encore penseraient à un garçon, ce qui par la même occasion engendrerait un chagrin, car il n’y avait-il rien de plus dramatique qu’un sentiment non partagé après tout? Mais presque toutes avaient hâte d’être au soir du bal, pour enfin décompresser un peu en cette fin d’année, il restait maintenant à savoir si cette soirée allait véritablement remplir toutes leurs attentes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre, j'ai décidé que dorénavant les chapitres seraient au moins aussi long que celui-ci, étant donné que les mises à jour sont moins fréquentes! Je me devais aussi de publier un nouveau chapitre avant la fin de l'année, et quelle chapitre! J'ai particulièrement aimé écrire celui-ci. Je remercie les gens qui suivent toujours cette fic, et puis les nouveaux qui découvrent la série et ma fic en même temps. Contente de voir que la série a de nouveaux fans chaque jour! Je vous souhaite une bonne fin d'année à tous, à l'année prochaine ! ^^


End file.
